Héros en fuite
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour faire basculer une vie et changer le regard des gens, Chat Noir va en faire l'amère expérience. Il va devoir également trouver la force de poursuivre alors que ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire s'est produit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : cela faisait quelques jours que des passages de cette histoire me trottaient dans la tête et me gênaient pour en écrire d'autres, donc j'ai fini par céder et m'y mettre. Franchement, ça m'a brisé le cœur et j'avais les larmes aux yeux en terminant le premier chapitre, alors j'espère que le résultat, aussi affreux soit il, vous touchera également. S'il vous plaît, laissez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez même si vous n'aimez pas, que les personnages et l'auteur n'aient pas souffert en vain. Merci.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 1)Ce qui pouvait arriver de pire**

Ladybug se redressa avec peine et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lutter contre le Papillon elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle doutait de triompher, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de peur.

Le méchant envoyé par le Papillon était vraiment redoutable, il parvenait à créer des sphères de néant, c'était ainsi qu'il avait qualifié la chose, dans laquelle il n'y avait que du vide. Pas la moindre trace d'air, rien, encore pire que les bulles de Nino lorsque ce dernier avait été akumatisé.

Oui, bien pire en vérité, parce que lorsque les dites sphères explosaient, elle faisaient du dégât, comme pouvait en témoigner la place qui leur servait de champs de bataille. Les beaux arbres qui la bordaient étaient brisés et arrachés, les massifs dévastés et le jet de la fontaine détruite s'élevait violemment vers le ciel en un bouillonnement rageur.

Elle ne savait pas où le Papillon avait bien pu recruter ce méchant, ni ce qui avait motivé son akumatisation, mais elle s'en moquait, la seule chose pour elle qui comptait à présent était de trouver quel objet contenait le papillon ensorcelé et de l'en sortir au plus vite afin de le purifier et de mettre un terme à toute cette folie.

Encore à moitié sonnée par la dernière explosion elle vacilla et porta la main à sa tempe douloureuse.

Elle avait failli réussir... elle avait failli l'atteindre, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, distrait par Chat Noir... mais il avait compris la ruse et avait riposté au dernier moment.

Chat Noir et elle avaient échoué. Ils allaient devoir trouver un autre plan pour gagner le combat.

Mais où était son partenaire ? D'ordinaire lorsqu'elle avait subi un revers de cette ampleur il venait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, pourquoi n'était il pas à ses côtés ?

Tandis que la peur enflait en elle Ladybug décida qu'il était temps de matérialiser un objet. Elle le fit sans tarder et vit avec inquiétude une sorte de javelot lui tomber entre les mains. Cela aussi était nouveau, que son pouvoir matérialise ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une arme n'était pas pour la réconforter.

La situation était elle sérieuse à ce point ?

Elle espérait bien que non.

Le javelot en main elle pivota lentement sur elle même. Lentement parce qu'elle n'était pas encore assez remise du dernier choc pour bouger plus vite, et aussi par prudence.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle lui arracha un cri de terreur et de rage mêlée.

Maintenant elle savait pourquoi son partenaire n'était pas venu à son secours.

Leur ennemi l'avait eu.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés une sphère de néant flottait à un mètre du sol, retenant en son centre une silhouette noire qui se débattait avec rage.

Même prisonnier Chat Noir ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

Ladybug sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Si elle ne lui avait pas déjà fait utiliser son pouvoir de destruction il se serait déjà sorti de la sphère, mais elle lui avait demandé de faire exploser une des sphères lorsque cette dernière avait menacé de tomber sur une voiture qui traversait la place avec une famille à son bord et il lui avait obéit, avait détruit la sphère avant qu'elle n'atteigne le véhicule et avait encaissé de plein fouet l'explosion qui en avait résulté, avait été projeté à terre et s'était relevé bravement comme il le faisait toujours.

A présent c'était à elle de venir à son secours, de le sortir de ce mauvais pas en utilisant le javelot.

Certaine que c'était dans ce but que l'arme lui avait été remise elle l'assura entre ses mains et s'élança vers la sphère.

Elle était terrifiée, elle avait très peur de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle percerait la sphère, très peur que l'explosion ne tue son partenaire et ne lui soit également fatale, mais elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien il allait mourir dans peu de temps.

Elle refusait de rester à ne rien faire.

S'il y avait une petite chance, même minime, de le sauver, elle était décidée à la saisir.

Priant pour survivre, pour qu'ils survivent tous les deux elle augmenta la vitesse de sa course, les yeux rivés sur la sphère.

Elle vit le regard de Chat Noir se tourner vers elle et son partenaire s'agiter de plus belle.

En voyant Ladybug courir vers lui, un objet long et pointu en main, Chat Noir s'efforça de lui faire signe de ne pas approcher, de ne pas se mettre en danger.

Il était foutu et il le savait, mais sa lady elle était encore en mesure de mettre un terme à toute cette folie. Elle ne devait pas s'exposer, elle devait se concentrer sur leur adversaire.

Il se mit à lui hurler de ne pas venir, mais la sphère de néant lui ôtait toute chance de se faire entendre, elle lui volait jusqu'à sa voix.

Alors il secoua la tête en signe de négation, pour faire passer le message malgré tout. Il réalisa brusquement avec désespoir qu'il s'agitait en vain. Ladybug avait fermé les yeux, elle manquait les derniers efforts de son partenaire pour la détourner de son effort désespéré.

Elle assura solidement le javelot, il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas, elle devait absolument percer la sphère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, que les dernières traces d'air dans les poumons de Chat Noir ne se soient dissipées.

La pointe de son arme s'enfonça brusquement dans quelque chose avec un bruit affreux qui atteignit ses oreilles de façon fort désagréable et lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Elle découvrit avec horreur le visage de leur adversaire à quelques centimètres du sien, et réalisa que c'était dans son corps que le javelot venait de se planter, le transperçant de part en part, déchirant l'aorte juste en dessous du cœur.

Dans un dernier effort l'homme leva la main et la plaqua contre la poitrine de la jeune héroïne, créant une sphère de néant dans le cœur de celle-ci.

Le cœur de Ladybug s'arrêta quelques secondes avant celui de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La sphère de néant qui emprisonnait Chat Noir se dissipa à l'instant même où celui qui l'avait fait apparaître rendit son dernier soupir et le super héros tomba à genoux, toussant et luttant pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons suppliciés.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête il découvrit les deux corps gisant l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il les considéra en silence quelques secondes puis se traîna péniblement sur les genoux jusqu'à eux, encore incapable de se lever et de marcher.

Il sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il priait de toute son âme pour que sa lady soit seulement évanouie, qu'elle revienne vite à elle et se moque de lui, de son inquiétude injustifiée.

Elle était l'héroïne de Paris, bien sur qu'elle allait se réveiller et rire de la peur qu'il ressentait.

Il repoussa le corps de l'homme sans ménagement, maculant ses mains de sang sans s'en rendre compte et s'apprêtait à saisir celui de son héroïne lorsqu'un cri le figea sur place.

\- Meurtrier !

Hébété il tourna la tête, son regard vert cherchant l'origine du cri. Un homme avec un appareil photo se tenait à quelques pas, l'air horrifié et furieux. Il prenait cliché sur cliché.

Chat Noir ne comprenait pas, pourquoi cet homme l'accusait il d'être un meurtrier ? Il n'avait rien fait...

Puis il réalisa que ses mains étaient pleines de sang et comprit que l'individu, arrivé après le drame, se méprenait sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Il voyait deux corps à terre et lui, les mains pleines de sang, cela lui suffisait pour tirer des conclusions.

Elles étaient fausses mais Chat Noir n'avait pas le temps de fournir des explications, surtout, il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent que Ladybug avait tué quelqu'un.

Mieux valait qu'on le croit coupable. Paris avait besoin de Ladybug, les gens devaient continuer à voir en elle une héroïne qui les sauvait.

Il essuya maladroitement ses mains sur l'herbe, il ne voulait pas salir sa lady, et la prit dans ses bras avec précaution avant de prendre la fuite en l'emportant.

Il avait conscience que fuir de la sorte ne ferait que confirmer l'homme qui venait de le traiter de meurtrier dans ses certitudes mais il s'en moquait.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, une seule : trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait examiner sa partenaire et attendre son réveil.

Il bondit sur un toit et s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le temps lui manquait terriblement à présent, son miraculous bipait, sa transformation ne tarderait pas.

Il entendit celui de Ladybug sonner lui aussi et se rendit compte qu'il allait découvrir sa véritable identité, qu'elle aussi saurait qui il était.

Il s'en moquait.

Pour l'heure la seule chose qui lui importait était de la voir revenir à elle.

Il trouva finalement refuge dans un immeuble abandonné et coucha doucement le corps inerte de sa partenaire sur un matelas apporté là par des squatteurs.

Épuisé et tremblant de tout son corps il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol couvert d'immondices. Il aurait voulu la ramener chez lui, mais il n'en avait ni le temps ni la force.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir conduite dans un lieu si sordide, elle n'était pas faite pour tant de laideur, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur le corps de sa partenaire il le vit se délivrer du costume rouge et noir, pour se revêtir d'une tenue qu'il connaissait bien. Des ballerines et un jean rose, un haut blanc orné de fleurs sur le haut du vêtement et une veste légère d'une couleur incertaine que son père aurait probablement qualifiée de taupe.

Pour l'heure Adrien se moquait bien de savoir de quelle couleur était exactement la veste de son amie, les larmes aux yeux il attendait toujours qu'elle revienne à elle.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait lui aussi repris son aspect civil que lorsque son kwami et celui de Marinette se mirent à lui tourner autour.

Plagg et Tikki ne savaient que faire. Ils avaient tous deux réalisé la gravité de la situation, ils savaient que l'adolescente était morte, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, mais le garçon blond semblait ne pas avoir compris encore et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils allaient le lui annoncer.

Plagg fut le premier à se lancer.

\- Adrien, elle est morte, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. Dit il bravement.

Le tremblement qui agitait Adrien augmenta.

\- Non... murmura t'il. Non, non, non, non, non !

Son murmure se changea en un hurlement de douleur.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Elle était l'héroïne de Paris, Paris avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il refusait de l'accepter.

Tout son être hurlait de rage et de désespoir.

En un instant il venait de perdre une amie, une camarade, une partenaire et celle qu'il aimait et il était impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait échoué à la protéger alors qu'il se l'était juré, que tel était son rôle.

Il sentit l'esprit du Papillon se glisser en lui sournoisement, profitant de sa douleur et de son désarroi pour s'en prendre à lui.

\- Chat Noir, lui dit Papillon d'un ton onctueux, il était certain de son triomphe et cela se sentait, elle est morte, mais je peux encore la sauver, donne moi vos miraculous et je ferai en sorte qu'elle revienne à la vie. Si tu veux retrouver celle que tu aimes tu dois me faire confiance.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 2)Le choix d'Adrien**

Le premier réflexe d'Adrien lorsque le Papillon le contacta, fut d'attirer à lui le corps de Marinette pour la protéger. Il ne répondit pas à la proposition. Pour l'heure il n'en avait ni l'envie ni la capacité. Il en était encore à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à refuser que tout cela puisse être réel.

Il était trop choqué, trop révolté et trop meurtri pour réussir à admettre que son amie soit morte.

Plus exactement il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il le refusait de tout son être.

La perte de Ladybug, celle de Marinette, tout cela était trop pour lui.

Il était encore endolori par le combat qu'il avait mené et perdu, il avait cruellement conscience de cela, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour résumer la situation, il avait perdu, échoué...

Sa respiration restait difficile, il entendait un sifflement de mauvais augure s'échapper de son corps à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait mais il s'en moquait, tout comme il se moquait de la douleur de ses poumons malmenés par son séjour dans la sphère.

Il ne voulait pas s'en soucier ! Il était vivant ! Pourquoi ?

Le Papillon revint à la charge, contrarié que sa cible ne semble pas disposée à lui répondre. Il avait pensé que le jeune garçon, ébranlé physiquement et mentalement, serait une proie facile, et voilà qu'il ne semblait même pas prêter attention à ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il décida de durcir le ton, de faire comprendre à cet insupportable trouble fête, qui était désormais le dernier obstacle entre lui et la réalisation de ses rêves, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'opposer encore à lui.

\- Chat Noir, tu ne dois pas laisser échapper l'unique chance de la retrouver qui s'offre à toi. Si tu refuse ma proposition je prendrai vos miraculous sur vos cadavres. Si tu ne me crois pas consulte internet par le biais de ton téléphone, tu pourras voir de tes yeux que sans mon aide tu n'as aucune chance de te tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel tu te trouves.

Malgré son état Adrien entendait chaque mot et il s'alarma de l'information plus que de la menace.

De quel mauvais pas le Papillon était il donc en train de parler ?

Il prit donc son téléphone portable comme le lui conseillait le Papillon, ce qui l'obligea à une certaine gymnastique, il ne voulait pas laisser Marinette retomber sur le matelas, ni l'y recoucher, il fit donc ce qu'il fallait pour la garder contre lui d'une main et tenir l'appareil de l'autre, puis se connecta à internet du bout des doigts. Les appareils tactiles avaient clairement toute leur utilité dans certaines situations.

Très vite les images qui s'affichèrent sur le petit écran de son appareil le renseignèrent effectivement sur la gravité de la situation.

L'homme qui l'avait pris en photo près des corps du méchant et de Ladybug n'avait pas perdu de temps pour diffuser photos et racontars, et comme cela était prévisible, les médias s'étaient fait un plaisir de répandre l'information, d'utiliser le scoop qu'il leur apportait, sans se soucier de vérifier sa véracité. On leur offrait du sensationnel, ils s'en emparaient sans vergogne et sans le moindre respect pour celui qui, peu de temps auparavant, était encore un héros se battant pour eux.

Il était visiblement devenu officiellement un meurtrier en moins d'une heure, et également le kidnappeur de l'héroïne de Paris, certains allaient même jusqu'à suggérer qu'il avait sans doute fait bien pire que l'enlever. Adrien survola du regard quelques commentaires peu flatteurs puis éteignit le téléphone et le laissa tomber sur le sol sans se soucier qu'il se brise. Il était désormais bien loin de telles préoccupations.

Le Papillon avait tout à fait raison, il était vraiment en très mauvaise posture, c'était encore pire que lorsque l'imposteur avait volé le Louvre et fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui porte le chapeau.

\- Tu vois, reprit le Papillon, sans mon aide tu ne parviendras pas à faire un pas hors de ce bâtiment, tu ne pourras pas sauver ta précieuse Ladybug. Accepte de me donner vos miraculous et j'arrangerai tout pour vous deux. Vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Adrien venait d'éclater de rire.

Agenouillé sur le bord du matelas, tenant Marinette entre ses bras avec précaution, comme si elle était encore vivante et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, la tête brune de son amie tout contre la sienne, il semblait à deux doigts de perdre la raison, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il riait et pleurait à la fois, berçant le corps qu'il étreignait avec douceur.

\- Chat Noir, gronda le Papillon, si tu ne me donne pas ces miraculous je guiderai moi même les forces de police jusqu'à cet endroit et tout sera fini pour vous deux.

\- Tu peux bien faire ce qu'il te chante. Répliqua Adrien d'un ton ironique. Je ne te donnerai rien. Ma Lady ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Tes menaces ne me font pas peur et tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Va posséder quelqu'un d'autre !

Brusquement rejeté loin du garçon par le refus de ce dernier le Papillon laissa échapper un juron. Les choses ne tournaient pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté.

Il avait cru qu'une fois Ladybug morte Chat Noir s'effondrerait et serait une proie facile, mais voilà que contre toute attente il se révélait impossible à convaincre.

Il décida de ne pas envoyer immédiatement un nouvel akuma mais d'attendre un peu. Sans doute s'était il par trop précipité. Chat Noir était encore sous le choc du décès de sa partenaire, il souffrait et n'était visiblement pas en mesure de réfléchir, une fois qu'il aurait réalisé pleinement ce qui lui arrivait il changerait d'avis.

Dans l'immeuble Tikki et Plagg étaient eux aussi dépassés par la situation.

Adrien continuait à bercer le corps de Marinette et à pleurer sans bruit. Il avait fermé les yeux et sans le mouvement régulier qu'il continuait à faire, ils auraient sans doute commencé à craindre qu'il n'ait perdu connaissance.

Sa façon de respirer les inquiétait beaucoup. Il était visiblement blessé et ils ne savaient pas dans quel état il était exactement, à quel point ses poumons étaient atteints ni combien de temps il allait tenir s'il était gravement touché.

\- Adrien, il faut faire quelque chose, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi Marinette et toi, vous devez aller à l'hôpital. Dit Tikki d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle avait tablé sur le fait que l'adolescent semblait refuser d'admettre que la jeune fille soit morte et que la mention de l'hôpital puisse le faire réagir, mais ses espoirs furent déçus. Adrien secoua la tête en signe de refus sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

Il commençait à accepter la réalité et elle lui donnait plus encore envie de tout refuser en bloc, de hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix... il restait cependant silencieux. Il réfléchissait et ses pensées étaient douloureuses et ne faisaient que l'enfoncer plus encore dans le désespoir.

Il savait que le kwami de Ladybug avait raison, il lui fallait prendre une décision... mais... l'idée que les parents de Marinette perdent ainsi leur fille bien aimée lui était insupportable. Ils n'étaient pas comme son père, froids et distants, ils adoraient Marinette, ils souffriraient terriblement de sa mort.

Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit lui qui perde la vie au cours de ce combat, son père s'en serait très vite remis, il avait son travail, ce travail qu'il faisait toujours passer avant leur vie de famille.

Pourquoi était il encore en vie alors que Ladybug, que Marinette, n'était plus ? Paris avait besoin d'elle, tellement de gens avaient besoin d'elle, pas seulement ses parents... Ladybug avait tellement de fans, tellement de gens qui comptaient sur elle, Marinette avait une famille qui l'aimait, une foule d'amis... lui en revanche ne manquerait à personne, ou alors pas longtemps, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet.

Il était un mannequin célèbre ? La belle affaire ! Il y en avait des dizaines d'autres comme lui, il ne faudrait pas dix jours à ceux qui prétendaient l'admirer pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aduler.

Il était le partenaire de Ladybug ? Tu parles ! Il n'avait même pas réussi à veiller sur elle correctement, il ne méritait pas de continuer à vivre alors qu'elle était morte.

Non... il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à vivre après un échec pareil. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour rattraper un peu sa faute. Il lui fallait payer pour ses erreurs mais pas seulement...

Il ne pouvait plus être Chat Noir, ou plus exactement, il pouvait l'être une dernière fois afin de s'assurer que plus jamais personne n'aurait à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, ce que Marinette avait vécu.

Que plus jamais des parents traverseraient ce que ceux de Marinette allaient vivre à cause de lui.

\- Plagg, transforme moi. Souffla t'il.

Comme rien ne se produisait il se résigna à rouvrir les yeux afin de s'assurer que son kwami allait bien, se faisant le reproche de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à lui. S'il était aussi mal qu'il en avait l'impression, comment allait Plagg ? Là aussi il avait failli. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de lamentable... en dessous de tout... Il était plus que temps qu'il disparaisse.

Il découvrit les deux kwamis flottant en face de lui et les étudia attentivement. Ils avaient l'air indemnes et cela le soulagea un peu, à peine à vrai dire, mais tout de même un peu. Ces deux là au moins s'en sortiraient.

\- Vous avez pu vous restaurer ? Plagg, j'ai du fromage dans mon sac... et pour toi, kwami de Ladybug... j'imagine qu'elle avait aussi prévu de quoi te nourrir en cas de besoin... leur dit il avec effort. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas à la hauteur... j'aurai du penser à vous.

\- Tikki, mon nom est Tikki, et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment. Répondit Tikki de sa petite voix flûtée.

\- Nous n'avons pas faim. Grogna Plagg. Si tu veux te transformer pour faire ce que je crois, tu peux abandonner l'idée tout de suite, même si je disais oui, ce qui n'est pas mon intention, cela ne servirait à rien, tu es immunisé contre tes propres pouvoirs. Tu ne peux pas non plus détruire les miraculous et c'est tant mieux, tu as peut être envie de mourir, mais pas nous.

La honte et le remords accablèrent immédiatement Adrien, il baissa la tête pour ne plus les fixer et fuir leurs regards.

Plagg avait raison, le fait qu'il ait envie de mourir ne lui donnait pas le droit de les entraîner avec lui... quand cesserait il de se montrer si égoïste ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait échoué à protéger sa Lady que d'autres ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.

Le monde n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais il avait encore besoin de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

Mais... s'il mourrait maintenant, que ce soit sous l'aspect d'Adrien ou celui de Chat Noir, il reprendrait l'identité d'Adrien Agreste et déclencherait un autre scandale. Son père n'était pas le meilleur des pères, mais il ne méritait pas cela. Il lui fallait donc disparaître et emporter Marinette avec lui, s'ils disparaissaient tous les deux l'espoir leur survivrait et ce serait plus facile pour ceux qui prendraient leur suite. Ce serait également moins douloureux pour leurs familles et leurs amis. Ils pourraient se raccrocher à l'idée qu'ils étaient toujours en vie quelque part.

Oui, c'était la seule option possible, il devait fuir Paris et trouver un endroit discret où personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 3)Les kwamis s'en mêlent**

Plagg et Tikki échangèrent un regard, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils perdaient des porteurs de miraculous au cours d'un combat, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que pour eux, pour cette fois, les choses étaient très différentes.

Ils ne l'avaient pas voulu, mais ils s'étaient attachés aux deux adolescents et voir Adrien pleurer sur le corps de Marinette, songer que la jeune fille n'était plus, leur faisait très mal.

\- Nous pourrions peut être... se risqua à souffler Plagg d'un ton hésitant.

Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles, mais il ne supportait pas de voir celui à qui il était lié aussi malheureux. Il était prêt à tout pour lui rendre le sourire, ou du moins un peu d'espoir.

\- Plagg ! Tu n'y penses pas ! Se récria Tikki qui avait très bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête.

Ce fut cette protestation qui acheva de convaincre Plagg de le faire bien au contraire.

Au Diable les règles passéistes ! C'était de la vie de deux adolescents qu'il était question, il n'avait pas l'intention de les sacrifier pour se conformer à un rôle qui lui avait toujours pesé.

Ignorant les protestations de Tikki qui le suppliait de ne pas faire une chose interdite il vola jusqu'à Adrien.

\- Gamin, écoute moi très attentivement, parce que je ne vais pas le dire deux fois, il y a un moyen de ramener ta petite amie. Mais ça ne va pas être sans conséquences. Si tu le fais, tu vas devoir en payer le prix. Lança t'il d'une voix forte pour être certain d'être entendu et compris.

Adrien ne réagit pas immédiatement et Plagg se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps, s'il n'avait pas pris le risque d'enfreindre les règles en vain, lorsqu'un long frisson agita le corps du garçon blond et qu'il fut pris d'une toux douloureuse qui amena un peu de sang sur ses lèvres.

Plagg se figea, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il craignait, à ce rythme son partenaire allait y passer aussi. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

Il fonça vers Tikki.

\- On doit les aider ! Dit il d'une voix dure.

La petite kwami rouge le fixa, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit... murmura t'elle faiblement.

\- Alors tu vas le laisser mourir lui aussi ? Cela ne te fait rien qu'elle soit déjà morte ? Gronda Plagg furieux. Cela ne te fait rien qu'il soit sur le point d'y passer ? Ce sont des gosses Tikki ! Des gamins qui n'ont pas été prévenus de tout et qui sont en train d'en payer le prix. Ne viens pas me parler de ces foutus règles ! Ceux qui les ont fixées n'ont jamais pensé à ceux qui allaient y passer en faisant le boulot. Toi et moi nous en avons vu passer beaucoup et combien sont morts sous nos yeux ? Combien ont été traités comme des pions sacrifiables ? Je ne veux pas revivre cela encore une fois Tikki ! Pas alors que nous sommes en mesure de faire quelque chose !

Tikki hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et regarda Adrien qui avait redressé la tête et les fixait d'un regard sans véritable espoir.

\- Il doit d'abord accepter... fit elle valoir.

\- Je pense qu'il va le faire. Affirma Plagg.

\- Accepter quoi ? Questionna Adrien avec effort.

Il avait le sentiment que les deux kwamis avaient le pouvoir de sauver Marinette et il se raccrochait désespérément à ce faible espoir que la jeune fille qu'il aimait puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Les mots de Plagg étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui malgré sa souffrance et l'étendue de son désespoir, il avait compris qu'il y aurait un prix à payer mais il s'en moquait. Il était prêt à tout, même à mourir, si cela pouvait sauver sa partenaire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave qu'il meure n'est-ce pas ? Il ne manquerait à personne... ce serait même mieux, ainsi Chat Noir, que les médias présentaient désormais comme un assassin, disparaîtrait, tout le monde serait content.

Un sourire amer plissa ses lèvres.

Oui, la mort ne serait pas si mal au final. Il ne souffrirait plus, il ne serait plus seul...

\- Que nous combinions nos pouvoirs en toi. Répondit Tikki doucement. Cela te permettrait de sauver Marinette. Tu deviendrais assez puissant pour la ramener à la vie.

Adrien comprenait mieux ce que le Papillon avait voulu dire, c'était donc cela que recherchait leur adversaire, un pouvoir assez grand pour vaincre la mort. Sans doute avait il perdu une personne importante pour lui et à présent qu'Adrien savait ce qu'il désirait le plus, il ne l'obtiendrait jamais.

Oui, Adrien en était persuadé, qu'il meure ou non, jamais le Papillon n'aurait ce pouvoir dont il voulait tant s'emparer. Les kwamis ne le laisseraient pas faire, il s'en assurerait avant de rendre l'âme. Il leur demanderait de le lui jurer... de lui donner leur parole qu'ils ramèneraient les miraculous en sécurité, loin de la convoitise de leur ennemi.

Il en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas eu si mal.

Le pouvoir de vaincre la mort... s'il avait su cela avant ce jour, qu'aurait il fait ? Aurait il tenté de s'en emparer lui aussi ? Sa mère lui manquait tellement...

Non !

Il n'était pas ainsi !

Il ne voulait pas d'un pouvoir pareil... c'était trop dangereux... mais...

Il baissa les yeux vers Marinette.

Il devait le faire, pour elle.

Il n'avait pas le droit de priver le monde de sa présence.

\- Faites le. Dit il sans hésiter.

\- Adrien, protesta Tikki, tu dois savoir qu'il y a un prix à payer, en acceptant de recevoir nos pouvoirs tu vas certes devenir plus puissant, mais cela va raccourcir ta vie. Plus tu t'en serviras, plus tu perdras d'années de vie.

Adrien la considéra avec surprise, lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'il y aurait un prix à payer il s'était imaginé que cela serait bien pire.

Pour lui qui était encore si jeune ce genre de considération n'était pas évidente à prendre en compte. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui restait pas loin d'une éternité à vivre.

Il s'était préparé à perdre la vie pour sauver celle de Marinette et au final cela ne lui coûterait que quelques années de sa propre existence? C'était une bagatelle, il était plus que disposé à payer ce prix, et même bien plus pour la voir rouvrir les yeux.

\- Faites le. Dit il à nouveau.

Il sentait la douleur dans ses poumons augmenter et se remit à tousser, à nouveau du sang lui monta aux lèvres et un sourire de pure dérision revint s'y poser après qu'il les ait essuyées.

Quelle importance pouvaient bien avoir ces quelques années après tout ? Il était sur le point de perdre le peu de vie qui lui restait... tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était avoir le temps de recevoir cette puissance et sauver Marinette avant de sombrer dans le néant.

De protéger les miraculous également.

Il frissonna.

C'était tellement de responsabilités pesant sur ses épaules d'un seul coup... serait il à la hauteur ? Parviendrait il à faire revenir Marinette ? N'allait il pas échouer une fois de plus ? Après tout, il avait échoué à la garder en vie...

N'était il pas orgueilleux de sa part de penser qu'il était capable de réussir un prodige pareil, même avec les pouvoirs des deux kwamis réunis en lui ?

Il ressentit la peur naître en lui, l'envahissant tout entier, à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas y parvenir.

Une peur qui lui donna l'impression que son sang refroidissait dans ses veines, que sa nuque devenait raide au point que cela en était des plus inconfortables.

Il en eut honte, Ladybug elle n'aurait pas eu peur, elle aurait fait le nécessaire pour lui venir en aide... pourquoi n'était il pas capable d'être aussi fort qu'elle ?

Il ne cessait de revoir le moment où elle avait foncé vers lui pour le sauver, javelot en main, elle n'avait pas eu peur à cet instant, elle n'avait pensé qu'à agir et lui... lui était faible en comparaison.

\- Tu dois prendre les boucles d'oreilles. Dit alors Tikki.

Cette information prit Adrien au dépourvu. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et elle lui demandait de faire un gros effort... vraiment très gros.

Il recoucha à regret le corps de Marinette sur le matelas, pressa ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre.

Il savait que le temps leur était compté, si le Papillon mettait sa menace à exécution, s'il guidait la police jusqu'à eux, s'ils arrivaient avant qu'il n'ait pu sauver Marinette, alors tout serait perdu, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à lui retirer les boucles d'oreilles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il n'était plus temps d'avoir peur et d'hésiter, plus temps de redouter un échec.

Il avait le pouvoir à portée de main et il se devait de l'utiliser pour sauver son amie.

Il aviserait ensuite sur la conduite à tenir.

Oui... d'abord la ramener à la vie, ensuite voir ce qui allait suivre...

Non, en fait, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de la faire revivre, ensuite elle prendrait les choses en main.

Un sourire un peu triste mais tout de même soulagé lui vint, bien sur qu'elle le ferait, elle était l'héroïne de Paris, elle savait toujours quoi faire.

Il devrait sans doute lui expliquer quelques détails, mais une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, elle assurerait, comme toujours.

Elle se moquerait un peu de lui, elle lui ferait des reproches pour avoir tardé à agir, pour s'être fait capturer par le méchant et ce serait bon d'entendre sa voix.

Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne à elle et qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

Il défit les boucles d'oreilles avec précaution, le cœur serré de devoir les ôter à Marinette, et les accrocha à ses propres lobes. Il n'avait pas les oreilles percées, mais les boucles s'ajustèrent d'elles même pour se fixer à ses oreilles. Il fut surpris de ne pratiquement pas sentir leur présence.

A quelques mètres de lui Tikki et Plagg se concertaient, ils avaient parfaitement conscience que l'esprit troublé d'Adrien partait un peu dans tous les sens et cela les inquiétaient beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre option que de s'en remettre à lui.

Il était le seul candidat disponible pour recevoir leurs pouvoirs combinés et ils le savaient.

Ils auraient tous deux aimé avoir une autre façon de régler les choses, mais ils n'en avaient pas et le temps filait, bientôt il ne serait plus possible de ranimer Marinette.

Puisque le garçon était d'accord, alors ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule chose à accomplir : lui fournir la puissance nécessaire pour accomplir l'équivalent d'un miracle.

\- On compte jusqu'à trois et on y va. Annonça Plagg. Adrien, tu commence, Tikki ensuite et je termine.

Adrien hocha la tête, ce compte à rebours n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il en était reconnaissant à Plagg de le laisser le débuter, ainsi il serait mieux préparé... enfin, autant qu'il puisse l'être en pareil cas.

\- Un... murmura t'il.

\- Deux. Compta Tikki bravement.

Elle n'était pas du tout persuadée qu'ils soient en train de faire le bon choix, mais Plagg avait réussi à la convaincre de tenter le coup et voir Marinette ainsi était de toute façon au delà de ses forces.

Elle ne voulait pas la laisser dans un état pareil.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus voir Adrien mourir, comme le laissait redouter le bruit de sa respiration et le sang qui lui était monté aux lèvres par deux fois.

\- Trois ! Compléta Plagg.

Les deux kwamis foncèrent vers Adrien et s'engouffrèrent dans leurs miraculous respectifs.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 4)La fuite**

Adrien ne ressentit rien au début, puis une sensation de chaleur commença à l'envahir, se diffusant dans son corps tout entier, effaçant la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque inspiration, respirer devint plus facile et cela le soulagea, il avait tellement mal un instant plus tôt. Être délivré de la souffrance physique fut enivrant. D'un seul coup il se sentait plus léger, plus fort, cela le délivra également de ses doutes, de sa peur.

Il n'allait plus mourir et il sauverait Marinette. Il était si concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un nouveau costume avait remplacé celui de Chat Noir sur son corps, noir orné de volutes d'un rouge profond qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son torse.

Guidé par les voix des kwamis il posa les mains sur le corps étendu devant lui et laissa le pouvoir qu'ils lui offraient couler dans le corps inerte, réparant les dommages qu'avait reçu la jeune héroïne, ramenant la vie dans son organisme.

Alors qu'il était encore en train d'agir il entendit soudain des sirènes au loin et redressa la tête. Le Papillon avait il mis ses menaces à exécution ? Il préférait ne pas attendre de voir ce qu'il en était. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'on lui arrache Marinette.

Il arrêta ses soins et prit avec précaution le corps encore inerte entre ses bras. Il devait fuir, mais pour aller où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était aller dans un endroit où Marinette serait en sécurité et où elle se sentirait bien. Il le souhaitait de tout son être.

Brusquement tout sembla se brouiller autour de lui et il se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui sembla tout d'abord inconnu puis qu'il identifia peu à peu. Il était dans la chambre de Marinette. C'était certes un lieu où la jeune fille se sentirait bien, un endroit sécurisant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y attarder pour autant, c'était bien trop risqué pour l'heure. S'ils y restaient trop longtemps les parents de la jeune fille pourraient venir et les découvrir. Adrien savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de se trouver en leur présence pour le moment.

Il se concentra pour en repartir, tout en se demandant comment il avait bien pu faire pour s'y retrouver. Il s'était visiblement téléporté rien qu'en pensant devoir trouver un lieu sécurisé. Les pouvoirs combinés des deux kwamis semblaient être vraiment puissants, il allait devoir faire attention.

Il se décida au final pour une maison que son père avait acheté pour sa mère au début de leur mariage et où ils n'allaient plus depuis qu'elle était morte.

C'était un endroit qu'il aurait de la peine à revoir, mais il plairait sans aucun doute à Marinette, il portait la marque de la disparue, laquelle avait un goût très sûr en matière de mode et de décoration.

L'endroit avait l'avantage d'être loin de Paris, dans une région tranquille où personne n'irait les chercher.

Le temps d'y songer et ils s'y trouvaient déjà. Plus exactement ils se trouvaient sur la vaste terrasse surplombant le lac de Laouzas.

Adrien n'accorda pas un seul regard au magnifique paysage, il se dirigeait déjà vers la maison, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans qu'il n'esquisse aucun geste en direction de la poignée.

Il monta en direction de la chambre d'amis la plus grande, il préférait éviter celle de ses parents pour le moment, même si elle était de loin la plus belle des quatre chambres que comptait la maison.

Il coucha la jeune fille sur le lit avec précaution, s'assit près d'elle et recommença à la soigner. Il sentait déjà la vie revenir en elle et cela le réconfortait, il avait réussi, elle allait vivre et lui aussi, même si son existence était en train de se raccourcir.

Au bout d'un moment, il cessa ses efforts, c'était suffisant pour le moment, elle respirait, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement, c'était comme si elle n'était qu'endormie.

Il se détourna pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'embrasser et de lisser avec douceur sa chevelure d'un beau noir bleuté.

Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il avait aussi à faire. Il devait s'assurer que personne ne pourrait venir les déranger, il savait fort bien que son père payait des gens pour venir faire le ménage et entretenir le parc chaque semaine, une façon pour lui d'honorer la mémoire de celle qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle avait aménagé les 2000 mètres du terrain autour de la maison à son idée comme elle avait décoré l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contacter les employés chargés de cet entretien et de leur dire de ne pas venir pendant un certain temps, il savait fort bien que la première chose qu'ils feraient serait de prévenir son père qui viendrait le récupérer au plus vite. Il devait trouver un autre moyen. Mais lequel ? La tentation lui vint de former une barrière infranchissable autour de la propriété, mais il repoussa cette option, elle attirerait bien trop l'attention sur les lieux et ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune option satisfaisante.

Adrien laissa finalement ressortir les kwamis et se dirigea vers sa chambre, comptant sur eux pour veiller sur le repos de Marinette.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents en retenant son souffle, revenir en ces lieux c'était faire un bond dans le temps, à une époque où il avait encore une famille.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée, résolu à ouvrir et à entrer, mais avant même de s'être posée dessus sa main se mit à trembler et il renonça finalement en soupirant.

Il n'était pas prêt... il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter les souvenirs de sa mère abandonnés là par son père.

Il n'avait pas d'avantage envie de gagner sa propre chambre, c'était à ses yeux celle d'un enfant qu'il n'était plus.

Il descendit en direction de la chambre d'amis et s'y installa, c'était l'une des chambres les plus agréables, qui donnait directement sur la terrasse surplombant le lac. Il y serait au calme, et il pourrait surveiller les environs de cette position. Il pourrait voir si des gens arrivaient.

Une brève discussion avec les kwamis lui avait appris qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que personne ne soit en mesure de les voir, même ceux employés par son père pour l'entretien. Un avantage dont il entendait tirer profit.

C'était Plagg qui l'avait informé, Tikki elle semblait réticente à le voir user de ce genre de pouvoir, il était clair qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui autant que pour Marinette et Adrien lui en était très reconnaissant, mais malgré cela il était bien décidé à utiliser tous les pouvoirs dont il disposait pour protéger sa partenaire. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Tikki n'avait pas cherché à argumenter plus, sentant que cela serait une perte de temps, mais lorsque le garçon s'était détourné et était parti, les laissant, Plagg et elle, veiller sur Marinette toujours inconsciente, elle avait regardé le kwami noir avec sévérité.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer ainsi Plagg, il va s'épuiser et mourir s'il utilise trop ces pouvoirs.

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'en fera rien, c'est un garçon intelligent. Affirma Plagg d'un ton léger.

\- Je ne mets pas en doute son intelligence, je redoute son sens du dévouement. Répliqua Tikki agacée. S'il met sa vie en danger et qu'il finit par la perdre pour la protéger, comment crois tu que Marinette le vivra ? Elle aussi elle est très attachée à lui, elle sera bouleversée et s'en voudra à mort.

\- Cela ne s'est pas encore produit Tikki, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours imaginer le pire ? Tu devrais te réjouir, ils sont vivants tous les deux pour le moment, tu vas retrouver ta partenaire, nous pourrons à nouveau leur permettre de se transformer lorsqu'elle ira mieux. Tout va très bien. Lui dit Plagg d'un ton assuré.

La petite kwami rouge ne partageait pas son optimisme.

Elle ne trouvait pas que tout allait pour le mieux quand à elle.

Ils étaient loin de Paris, très loin de Paris même, Chat Noir passait pour être un meurtrier, Ladybug pour avoir disparu, peut être même avoir été assassinée par celui avec qui elle avait fait équipe. Ce qui n'avait pas grand sens d'après Tikki, comment les gens pouvaient ils croire un seul instant que Chat Noir puisse vouloir attenter à la vie de Ladybug ou même songer à lui nuire ? Il était si attaché à elle qu'il se ferait sans doute mettre en pièces au lieu de lever le petit doigt contre elle. Du moins tant qu'il était sous son état normal... parce que sous l'emprise d'un super vilain...

Tikki frissonna.

Oui, s'il était contrôlé Chat Noir pouvait très bien s'en prendre à l'héroïne. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé, même si le pire avait été évité.

Elle se demanda si c'était ce que les gens s'imaginaient, que Chat Noir était sous le contrôle de quelqu'un ou s'ils avaient des opinions très différentes.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, mettre un terme aux conclusions erronées ne serait pas chose facile. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'une fois leur opinion faite la plupart des gens préféraient s'y tenir, parfois même lorsqu'on leur apportait la preuve qu'ils faisaient erreur.

Pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient au devant de moments très difficiles.

Adrien se recroquevilla sur lui même une fois endormi, peu à peu son corps se mit à trembler tandis que les souvenirs de ces dernières heures éprouvantes venaient le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves.

Il se revit, prisonnier de la bulle, peu à peu privé d'oxygène, luttant pour rester conscient et voyant sa partenaire approcher, au risque de connaître elle aussi un sort funeste.

Il ressentit à nouveau l'atroce sentiment d'impuissance, l'angoisse qui était sienne et la souffrance qui l'envahissait également, alors que ses poumons demandaient grâce.

Il se griffa la gorge alors que l'impression de suffoquer arrivait à son paroxysme et ce fut finalement cette douleur là qui le tira du sommeil et de ses cauchemars.

Haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps couvert de sueur, il se redressa sur un coude pour regarder autour de lui, se demandant où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant de se souvenir.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, il retomba sur le lit, roula sur le dos pour fixer le plafond.

Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve...

Soudain des larmes échappèrent à ses yeux et se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les essuyer ou les retenir.

Parce qu'en vérité, tout cela n'avait rien d'un rêve, c'était la réalité dans toute sa cruauté.

Tout cela s'était vraiment produit et il avait été impuissant à l'empêcher.

Il avait échoué à protéger sa partenaire et même s'il avait réussi à la ramener au final, il ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable de cet échec.

Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir revivre pareil épisode.

Il ne voulait plus jamais risquer de la perdre.

Il était prêt à tout pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

Même à faire en sorte que jamais elle ne puisse redevenir Ladybug.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 5)Le réveil de Marinette**

Adrien se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain et soupira en réalisant qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée de la veille en plus de la totalité de la nuit qui avait suivi. En se redressant il découvrit les deux kwamis qui l'observaient, posés sur un meuble en face de son lit.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? Questionna t'il.

\- Tu en avais besoin gamin. Répliqua Plagg avec son ton habituel légèrement moqueur.

Adrien ne put réprimer un sourire un peu triste, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

\- Marinette ?

\- Elle dort toujours. Affirma Tikki.

Le visage d'Adrien se crispa d'angoisse, après si longtemps la jeune fille n'aurait elle pas du déjà se réveiller ? Avait il raté quelque chose en la ranimant ?

Le cœur serré par l'éventualité d'un échec, de ne jamais voir sa partenaire revenir à elle, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait installé la jeune fille et en poussa la porte avec précaution.

Marinette était exactement dans la position où il l'avait laissée, pas un pli des draps n'avait bougé.

Adrien marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte puis s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit, il s'agenouilla à côté et posa la main sur celle de sa partenaire.

La main de la jeune fille brune était chaude, sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de réveil qui s'annonçait pour l'heure.

Les joues d'Adrien se couvrirent de larmes.

Et s'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait en pure perte ? Si Marinette ne sortait jamais de l'inconscience ? Que ferait il ? Comment l'annoncer à ses parents ?

Il se téléporta au bord du lac et retira les boucles d'oreilles ainsi que l'anneau à son doigt, il les considéra un instant d'un air mauvais, puis serra le poing dessus et le leva au dessus de sa tête, prêt à les jeter dans le lac.

Il se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela... ces objets ne lui appartenaient pas, ils lui avaient seulement été confiés.

Il les glissa dans sa poche et se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, agité de sanglots nerveux.

Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus... il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout et ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers jours était plus qu'il ne pouvait en endurer pour le moment.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, pas alors que Marinette dépendait de lui, mais c'était si dur... il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir lui aussi.

Il se laissa aller un moment puis se reprit avec effort, essuya ses larmes, plongea les mains dans l'eau du lac afin de se rincer le visage avant de remettre les boucles et l'anneau puis de se téléporter à nouveau dans la maison.

Les deux kwamis s'empressèrent auprès de lui, visiblement soucieux pour lui.

\- Adrien, est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Tikki doucement.

Adrien s'efforça de sourire pour les rassurer.

\- Oui, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Les deux kwamis échangèrent un regard qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout convaincus.

Adrien réprima un soupir puis son sourire se fit plus vrai. Quelque part c'était bon de les voir se faire du soucis pour lui, cela lui permettait de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas tout à fait seul, qu'il y avait deux êtres qui se souciaient de lui et sur qui il pouvait se reposer en cas de moment de faiblesse.

Il remonta vers la chambre où reposait Marinette et ne la quitta que lorsqu'il y était absolument obligé. Le reste du temps il restait à son chevet, mangeant et dormant sans pratiquement quitter le fauteuil où il s'était installé. Trois jours se passèrent ainsi sans qu'aucune amélioration ne se produise dans l'état de Marinette. Adrien commençait à désespérer, mais soutenu par les kwamis il se refusait toujours à baisser les bras.

Pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi le faire, chaque fois qu'il allumait la télévision pour suivre les informations il tombait tôt ou tard sur un présentateur commentant la disparition de l'héroïne parisienne et soulignant à plaisir les soupçons qui pesaient sur son ténébreux partenaire. Certains allaient même jusqu'à affirmer haut et fort qu'ils étaient intimement convaincus de sa culpabilité, qu'ils avaient toujours su qu'il avait mauvais fonds et que le fait qu'il ait fini par tuer n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il s'y faisait peu à peu mais la blessure que ces mots lui causaient ne se refermait pas pour autant dans son esprit. Après chaque nouvelle émission il se blottissait au fond du fauteuil qu'il avait poussé près du lit de Marinette et s'efforçait de ne plus penser à ces accusations infondées et oh combien cruelles. Tôt ou tard Marinette allait revenir à elle, ils pourraient rentrer et Ladybug mettrait un terme à ces fausses rumeurs. Il ne lui fallait rien d'autre qu'un peu de patience et de courage, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il s'y trouvait endormi lorsque la jeune fille revint finalement à elle et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle resta un moment immobile, comme si son esprit ne parvenait pas à appréhender ce qu'elle voyait. De fait, elle avait l'esprit encore un peu confus, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle se redressa, alarmée par le vide curieux de sa mémoire et par l'impression désagréable que cela lui causait.

Elle considéra quelques secondes, non sans perplexité, l'adolescent blond profondément endormi sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, ne le regardant pas assez longtemps pour noter les marques que la fatigue et l'angoisse avaient laissé sur son visage. Elle n'était de toute manière pas assez remise mentalement pour remarquer des détails de ce genre.

Elle ne savait pas qui il pouvait bien être, mais elle avait le sentiment d'un danger, qu'elle devait fuir et se cacher au plus vite.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préféra suivre son instinct.

S'emparant des chaussures posées à côté du lit elle descendit l'escalier en les tenant à la main et ne les enfila qu'une fois au dehors, gagner la rue ne lui prit pas longtemps, elle se mit alors à courir droit devant elle sans se retourner.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être, et pire encore, elle n'avait pas non plus le moindre souvenir de qui elle était, mais elle continuait à ressentir le besoin de fuir un danger terrifiant.

Tikki fut celle qui découvrit sa fuite. Elle venait de se réveiller dans la cuisine, au terme d'une brève période de sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin et avait découvert Plagg endormi à ses côtés. Elle avait soupiré, un peu agacée de constater que le kwami noir avait sombré dans le sommeil alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il resterait éveillé afin de prêter main forte à Adrien en cas de besoin. Puis elle s'était reproché cette attitude, Plagg avait veillé longtemps lui aussi, il en faisait autant qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur d'être fatigué.

Décidée à le laisser dormir elle s'était envolée sans faire de bruits et s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Marinette.

Elle avait tout d'abord posé le regard sur Adrien et avait souri en le découvrant endormi lui aussi. Cette vision l'avait réjouit, il avait grand besoin de sommeil.

Elle avait, elle, parfaitement vu les traces qui marquaient le visage du garçon et son sourire s'était très vite estompé.

Adrien n'avait plus utilisé leurs pouvoirs réunis que pour les cacher aux regards des personnes en charge de l'entretien des lieux, mais cela lui avait tout de même demandé pas mal d'efforts, faire disparaître les traces de plusieurs jours d'utilisation de la maison n'était pas une mince affaire, même lorsqu'on disposait comme lui de pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Soucieuse Tikki s'était alors tournée vers le lit, espérant une fois de plus voir celle dont elle était le kwami enfin réveillée. Seul cet éveil empêcherait d'après elle Adrien de continuer à utiliser des pouvoirs qui raccourcissaient sa vie à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait.

Elle s'était figée en découvrant que le lit était vide, que la jeune fille avait disparu. L'espace d'une seconde elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, Marinette ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, personne n'était entré, cela les aurait réveillé, Adrien avait fait le nécessaire en ce sens avec l'aide des pouvoirs, contre l'avis de Tikki. La seule conclusion était que Marinette était partie d'elle même, seule. Ils n'avaient pas voulu envisager que cette éventualité puisse se produire et n'avaient donc rien prévu pour ce cas de figure.

Catastrophée Tikki quitta la chambre sans réveiller Adrien, elle voulait qu'il se repose le plus possible, ce qui ne lui laissait que peu d'options, soit se lancer seule à la recherche de la disparue, soit réveiller Plagg et lui expliquer la situation.

Elle opta finalement pour la seconde solution, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour chercher Marinette.

\- Plagg ! Réveille toi ! Nous devons chercher Marinette ! Piailla t'elle en se posant près de l'autre Kwami.

Plagg entrouvrit ses yeux verts, la considéra d'un air endormi et bailla.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, nous n'avons pas besoin de la chercher, elle dort là haut, tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Je n'ai rien oublié du tout ! Elle n'y est plus, j'en viens, elle a quitté son lit. Répliqua Tikki quelque peu vexée qu'il puisse s'imaginer qu'elle était si bête.

Cette fois Plagg était pleinement réveillé et ses yeux verts exprimaient de la perplexité.

\- Elle est peut être en train de visiter la maison. Tenta t'il de temporiser. Tu as regardé partout ?

\- Non. Avoua Tikki mal à l'aise.

Même si elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Marinette aurait éprouvé le besoin de visiter les lieux sans réveiller Adrien elle n'osa pas protester lorsque Plagg suggéra qu'ils feraient mieux de vérifier que la jeune fille n'était pas quelque part dans la bâtisse avant d'aller la chercher à l'extérieur.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas, ils avaient visité la maison de la cave au grenier sans trouver la moindre trace d'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et Adrien toujours profondément endormi dans cet endroit, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Ce qu'ils avaient redouté était en train de se produire. Marinette était bien revenue à elle, mais son esprit lui ne l'était pas encore complètement et ils allaient devoir en informer Adrien.

Tikki savait que cela serait un choc pour l'adolescent blond, il s'imaginait qu'une fois Marinette éveillée les choses redeviendraient comme avant. Plagg et elle avaient choisi de le laisser à ses illusions, mais rien n'était aussi simple. Il faudrait peut être des semaines à Marinette pour retrouver la mémoire et redevenir ce qu'elle était avant de perdre la vie. Si elle le pouvait tout du moins.

Tikki fut agitée d'un long frisson. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Plagg et elle permettaient le retour à la vie d'une personne, et cela s'était rarement bien passé. Les ressuscités avaient le plus souvent des réactions qui surprenaient et parfois même blessaient leur entourage. Certains étaient même revenus changés, différents de ce qu'ils avaient été, et deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas réussi à redevenir totalement eux même. Elle se souvenait fort bien des conséquences également. Peut être auraient ils mieux fait de mettre Adrien en garde... mais ils n'avaient pas voulu ajouter à son stress et à son angoisse.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 6)A la recherche de Marinette**

Adrien ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et se tourna en direction du lit, le découvrir vide le figea de surprise quelques secondes puis la joie succéda à l'étonnement. Marinette s'était réveillée ! Elle était assez en forme pour se lever et quitter la chambre sans faire de bruits afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Heureux de la savoir enfin consciente et remise il se leva à son tour, impatient d'aller la rejoindre et de la remercier de l'avoir laissé dormir au lieu de le tirer du sommeil pour le presser de questions comme elle avait sans doute envie de le faire. Impatient de la serrer entre ses bras et revoir son regard bleu posé sur lui il rajusta ses vêtements, les lissa d'une main puis quitta la chambre.

Tout en descendant l'escalier Adrien avait le sourire aux lèvres, il était soulagé et ravi que ce jour soit enfin arrivé. Il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement espéré.

Bien sur il allait devoir expliquer la situation à sa partenaire, cela ne serait peut être pas toujours évident, elle allait sûrement prendre mal certains détails, mais elle lui pardonnerait.

Enfin, il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait...

Il se figea brusquement sur les marches, troublé par le doute qui était en train de l'envahir.

Et si Marinette lui en tenait rigueur de l'avoir emmenée loin de Paris ? Loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, de sa famille...

Soudain accablé il prit place sur une marche et ferma les yeux. Les doutes qui venaient de l'envahir lui étaient douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas les repousser comme si de rien n'était. Marinette aurait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, il avait pris seul la décision de quitter Paris en l'emmenant. Il n'y était pourtant pas obligé, il aurait pu terminer de la soigner et la laisser chez elle, en sécurité dans sa chambre, là où elle avait de la famille pour veiller sur elle. Mais non, il avait préféré l'entraîner dans sa fuite sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Si elle lui en voulait, que faire ? Les pouvoirs combinés des deux kwamis lui permettraient ils de renvoyer Marinette auprès des siens et de faire en sorte que ni elle, ni ceux auxquels elle tenait ne se souviennent ?

Probablement pas... ce serait une solution de facilité, à moins qu'elle ne lui demande de le faire, il allait devoir composer avec la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis et assumer ses erreurs.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se releva et acheva sa descente. Faire attendre son amie n'était pas la solution. Il avait fait des erreurs, il se devait d'affronter les conséquences.

\- Marinette ? Appela t'il doucement.

Tant qu'il ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait la prudence était de mise.

Il avait peu d'espoir qu'elle soit d'humeur joyeuse, mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'y croire un minimum.

Tikki et Plagg échangèrent un regard alarmé, ils avaient espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour chercher la jeune fille, mais le sort avait visiblement décidé de jouer contre eux.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Plagg avec un peu de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de le rejoindre et de lui dire la vérité. Soupira Tikki.

Plagg fit la moue, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, tenter de cacher la vérité à Adrien était certes tentant, mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

Ils rejoignirent donc l'adolescent qui réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Où est Marinette ? Leur demanda t'il.

\- On en sait rien. Répondit franchement Plagg qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de tourner autour du pot puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se montrer honnêtes envers le garçon.

Adrien sentit un froid glacial l'envahir en entendant ces mots. Il n'était pas préparé à quelque chose comme ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il réprima un début de panique avec peine.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda t'il avec effort, espérant avoir mal entendu ou que cela soit une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la part de Plagg.

\- Elle s'est réveillée et elle est partie. Expliqua Tikki de sa voix flûtée. Nous pensons qu'elle doit être désorientée, elle a repris connaissance dans un lieu inconnu, elle a probablement paniqué.

\- Mais... j'étais là... dit Adrien. Pourquoi...

Tikki le regarda d'un air gêné.

\- Peut être qu'elle ne t'a pas reconnu. Dit Plagg. C'est déjà arrivé, quand ils reviennent ils ont le cerveau gelé. Ils mettent du temps à redevenir eux mêmes, s'ils y parviennent.

Le sentiment de froid s'intensifia en Adrien. C'était encore pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

\- S'ils y parviennent... répéta t'il faiblement.

Ce n'était pas une douche froide, c'était pire, finalement, même une bonne engueulade de la part de son amie et partenaire lui semblait préférable.

Tikki regarda Plagg d'un air de reproche. Le kwami noir haussa les épaules.

\- Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il peut se produire, tu l'as dit toi même. Sa partenaire est dans la nature et elle n'a plus toute sa tête, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver.

Adrien frissonna et se précipita vers l'extérieur, il ne devait plus perdre une seule seconde, il devait retrouver son amie au plus vite.

Tikki se précipita à sa suite et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la maison. Elle préférait qu'il retrouve son calme avant de partir.

\- Adrien ! Attends ! Elle ne t'a pas reconnu et a sans doute paniqué de te voir, mais peut être qu'après s'être promenée et avoir réfléchi elle sera mieux disposée. Dit elle. Elle est émotive mais intelligente. Peut être vaut il mieux que ce soit Chat Noir qui aille à sa recherche, moi je resterai ici pour le cas où elle reviendrait d'elle même.

Adrien la regarda d'un air perplexe, visiblement partagé entre espoir et angoisse.

\- On peut toujours essayer. Admit il cependant. Plagg ?

Le kwami noir les rejoignit.

\- Va me falloir du camembert. Grogna t'il.

\- On ira en chercher une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Marinette, c'est promis. Répliqua Adrien.

\- J'en ai besoin tout de suite. S'obstina Plagg.

\- Plagg ! S'agaça Tikki. Tu veux qu'il gaspille encore du temps de vie pour satisfaire tes caprices ?

\- Non, mais j'ai faim.

Adrien soupira.

\- Merci de ton soutien Tikki, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je ne peux pas aller en acheter, je risquerai de me faire repérer.

Il regarda les deux kwamis.

\- Enfin si vos pouvoirs combinés me permettent de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oui. Soupira Tikki d'un ton désolé.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, procurons nous une grande quantité de fromage et partons à la recherche de Marinette. Dit Adrien sobrement.

\- Nous devrions en profiter pour nous en fournir à tous. Dit Tikki. Puisque nous allons utiliser ces pouvoirs dans ce but, autant le faire bien.

Adrien approuva, même si pour le moment il n'avait pas faim à cause de l'angoisse, il pensait que Marinette aurait peut être envie de manger au retour.

Les kwamis et lui joignirent le geste à la parole.

Une fois la provision constituée Tikki se retira pour laisser Plagg et Adrien se lancer à la recherche de Marinette.

Adrien était nerveux, vu ce que les médias disaient de Chat Noir se promener dans les rues, même si pour l'heure elles étaient désertes, il y avait toujours un risque que quelqu'un le voit et prévienne la police.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir des uniformes s'en mêler, la précédente occasion qu'il avait eu de les voir le soupçonner lui avait largement suffit. A l'époque il était seulement accusé de vol et il avait eu l'impression qu'ils voulaient le mettre en pièces, alors à présent qu'il était soupçonné de meurtre et d'enlèvement... il préférait ne pas songer à ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui faire.

Il parcourut les rues en passant par les toits, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure manière pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était tout de même plus discret, la plupart des gens ne levaient pas les yeux.

Finalement, il découvrit Marinette dans un parc, elle se balançait mollement sur une balançoire.

Adrien regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Il avait encore le temps de la rejoindre, il lui faudrait ensuite compter sur la chance pour qu'ils aient également le temps de se parler avant que quelqu'un ne débarque et ne s'affole de voir le criminel dont parlaient les médias en train de parler avec une jeune fille.

Non... ce n'était pas la chose à faire, elle risquait de prendre peur, mieux valait l'approcher en tant qu'Adrien. Il serait toujours temps de faire intervenir Chat Noir ensuite.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il s'élança et atterrit dans un bosquet où il reprit une apparence moins remarquable avant de s'approcher de Marinette, l'adolescente leva les yeux et immobilisa la balançoire en entendant des pas s'arrêter devant elle.

Elle avait erré un moment dans les rues sans rencontrer qui que ce soit et sans trouver le courage de frapper ou sonner à une porte au hasard.

Elle ressentait toujours une profonde angoisse et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à des inconnus.

Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, où elle était ni comment elle y était arrivée, comment pourrait elle s'expliquer avec des gens dont elle ne savait rien ? Ils la prendraient pour une folle...

En désespoir de cause, fatiguée d'errer, elle s'était réfugiée dans le parc, avait pris place sur une balançoire et s'était mis à se balancer machinalement.

En levant les yeux après avoir entendu un bruit de pas s'arrêter non loin elle découvrit l'adolescent blond qui dormait dans le fauteuil de la chambre où elle s'était réveillée.

Elle se raidit et retint son souffle.

Il semblait soulagé de la voir, il lui souriait, un sourire mal assuré, mais il lui était inconnu. Une seule chose dont elle soit certaine était qu'il sans aucun doute en lien avec sa présence dans ce lieu.

\- Marinette, appela doucement Adrien, pourquoi être partie ? Tu étais en sécurité chez moi. Viens, rentrons. Il ne faut pas rester ici, nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer, c'est dangereux.

Marinette nota mentalement le prénom qu'il venait de prononcer, il ne lui disait rien, mais le garçon semblait croire qu'il s'agissait du sien, il semblait sincèrement soucieux pour elle. Devait elle lui faire confiance ? Pouvait elle lui faire confiance ?

\- Marinette ? C'est mon nom ? On se connaît ?

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer, elle semblait si perdue, presque effrayée.

\- Oui, nous sommes camarades de classe et un peu plus en dehors. Mais pour le moment si tu veux bien me faire confiance, rentrons, j'ai faim, pas toi ? Nous aurons tout le temps de parler autour d'un bon repas.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de toi, tu dis que nous sommes amis, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela, comment puis-je être certaine que tu dis vraiment la vérité ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance ?

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra un peu plus, c'était douloureux à entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait tellement souffert, elle avait tout perdu, elle avait de bonnes raisons de douter de lui.

« C'est une bonne occasion pour refaire sa connaissance. » lui souffla mentalement Plagg.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi certain que son kwami de cela, mais pour l'heure il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à être optimiste.

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre Marinette, je ne sais pas du tout comment je réagirais si j'étais dans ta situation. Répondit il franchement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis fatigué et que j'ai faim, donc j'aimerai beaucoup rentrer chez moi, de préférence avec toi.

Un silence suivit ses propos.

Marinette l'observa quelques instants. Il ne souriait plus, son visage était las, son regard vert était douloureux, comme hanté. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui elle était touchée par son air malheureux et par les traces de fatigue sur son visage.

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 7)Moments délicats**

Marinette hésita, il semblait la connaître, mais elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne retrouvait aucun souvenir, ce qui était terriblement angoissant pour elle.

Brusquement elle réalisa que, s'il lui avait dit qu'elle se nommait Marinette, il ne lui avait pas dit son nom.

Elle se tendit instinctivement, alors qu'Adrien faisait un pas en direction de la route elle s'élança en courant, dans la direction opposée.

Elle n'était pas certaine de prendre la bonne décision, mais son instinct lui soufflait à nouveau de fuir, de ne faire confiance à personne tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa mémoire perdue, en tout ou en partie.

\- Marinette attends ! Lui cria Adrien en la voyant partir en courant.

Le cri poussa la fugitive à accélérer sa course.

Tout d'abord désorienté par la réaction de son amie, Adrien resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Se contentant de la regarder courir.

Il la vit se précipiter vers une autre route. Une route bien plus fréquentée que celle qu'il avait l'intention de leur faire prendre. Une route où elle n'allait pas tarder à se précipiter, où elle pourrait se retrouver en danger. Il s'agissait d'une voie rapide, de nombreux camions y circulaient jour et nuit. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre s'il voulait la sauver, il devait faire appel aux kwamis. Non... il devait faire appel à son kwami, Plagg suffirait. Il n'avait pas besoin de combiner les pouvoirs des deux kwamis cette fois.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, la vie de sa partenaire et amie était en jeu. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de voler à son secours, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Tant pis si des gens s'effrayaient de voir Chat Noir et prévenaient la police. Seule comptait Marinette.

\- Plagg transforme moi !

Le kwami noir ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans l'anneau. Adrien sentit la tenue familière se former autour de lui, remplaçant ses autres habits, et fonça à son tour.

Il rejoignit Marinette au moment où elle débouchait sur la route et se figeait en voyant un camion venir sur elle.

Adrien bondit, l'enlaça d'un bras, utilisant son bâton il se projeta avec elle, loin de la route et du camion.

Une fois en sécurité il relâcha la jeune fille et la considéra avec attention.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Questionna t'il avec angoisse.

Marinette essoufflée et désorientée regarda avec ébahissement la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se tenait devant elle. Qui était il et que lui voulait il ? D'où était il sorti ? Pourquoi était il venu à son aide ?

C'était vraiment une curieuse tenue... les oreilles et le grelot apportaient une touche qu'elle aurait pu trouver amusante, dans un autre contexte, mais pour l'heure l'angoisse la taraudait trop.

Elle recula avec prudence de quelques pas.

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce mouvement de recul.

Tellement de temps passé à lutter avec elle et elle avait peur de lui...

Même après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie... avait il perdu son amie à jamais ?

« Tu y penseras plus tard gamin. Lui souffla Plagg. On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin. On s'est déjà bien assez fait remarquer. Je te rappelle que tu es l'ennemi public numéro 1 ou peu s'en faut à présent. »

Adrien réprima une grimace. L'ennemi public numéro 1 ? Plagg exagérait... et pourtant, il n'était pas loin d'avoir raison. Il avait même parfaitement raison, rester au bord de la route n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait certainement été déjà identifié par plusieurs chauffeurs. La police ne tarderait pas à être informée de sa présence, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il devait fuir au plus vite.

Il regarda Marinette qui reprenait son souffle, tout en le regardant comme une bête curieuse. Il devait la convaincre de le suivre. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Pas alors qu'elle était désorientée et amnésique. Elle était une proie facile.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna nerveusement Marinette.

\- Je suis Chat Noir, ton partenaire, et nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Répondit le curieux personnage qui lui faisait face.

Il lui tendit la main, elle fit instinctivement un pas de plus en arrière.

D'accord, il venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu. Un inconnu suspect qui plus est. Marinette ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, mais elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un portant une tenue pareille n'était pas net.

Un bruit de sirènes se fit entendre au loin. Un bruit qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse.

Adrien sentit son cœur s'affoler presque dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il avait redouté était en train de se produire. La police avait été prévenue et elle venait s'assurer de sa présence. Le temps lui était compté.

« Gamin, on a plus le temps de lui faire la causette. Choppe la et filons! » déclara Plagg.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant une suggestion pareille.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Protesta t'il.

Marinette sursauta en l'entendant parler. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à qui il avait bien pu s'adresser, mais il n'y avait personne. Serait il donc fou ? Ce serait vraiment sa chance, amnésique, perdue dans un lieu inconnu et face à un fou...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, alors que les sirènes devenaient dangereusement proches, Adrien se résigna à faire ce qu'avait conseillé Plagg.

Il n'avait clairement plus le temps de chercher à convaincre Marinette. Il avait à peine celui de la saisir et de fuir.

Il en avait le cœur serré d'angoisse et de chagrin.

Elle était à peine réveillée de sa longue période d'inconscience. Elle ne se souvenait pas encore de qui elle était, encore moins de qui il était... et il allait l'emporter sans lui demander son avis. Ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'il allait réussir à la rassurer et à la pousser à lui faire confiance.

Il soupira et bondit vers la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de peur. Refermant à nouveau solidement l'un de ses bras autour de la taille fine, il déploya son bâton et s'élança dans les airs avec elle.

Marinette hurla de terreur en se sentant enlevée de la sorte. Plusieurs véhicules stoppèrent net. Adrien entendit des cris mais ne s'arrêta pas pour essayer de comprendre ce que criaient les gens. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Il savait de quoi son action pouvait avoir l'air aux yeux de ces inconnus.

Oui... il était en train de renforcer la mauvaise image qu'ils avaient de lui. Tout d'abord il avait été photographié à côté des corps de deux personnes, il avait emporté celui de Ladybug, et maintenant il était vu en train d'enlever une jeune fille...

Marinette fut d'abord tentée de se débattre, mais très vite ils furent si haut qu'elle renonça. S'il la lâchait elle s'écraserait au sol. Elle ne tenait pas du tout à mourir. Elle cessa de crier.

Malgré sa frayeur elle remarqua que son ravisseur la tenait fermement, mais sans lui faire le moindre mal. Il tournait parfois les yeux vers elle, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils atterrirent dans la cour d'une vaste propriété. Marinette se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celle dont elle s'était évadée. Le garçon blond qu'elle avait vu endormi dans la chambre, qui était venu la chercher, avait dit que c'était son chez lui. Était il le complice de cet individu étrange ? L'avaient ils enlevée ? Peut être l'avaient ils droguée pour parvenir à leurs fins. Peut être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien... peut être que les produits qu'ils avaient utilisé avaient eu un effet secondaire qui avait touché sa mémoire...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Marinette. Lui dit l'individu aux oreilles de chat. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal.

Il s'efforçait de se montrer rassurant, mais il jouait nerveusement avec l'extrémité d'une ceinture qui pendait à l'origine dans son dos, un peu comme une queue.

Malgré la gravité de la situation Marinette éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, qui n'était pas loin d'être hystérique.

Des oreilles, un grelot, et maintenant une queue ? Ce type n'était décidément pas net du tout ! Il se prenait pour un chat ? Heureusement qu'il ne miaulait pas en prime !

Adrien la laissa rire autant qu'elle le voulait. Même s'il lui était douloureux de l'entendre rire de la sorte. Il comprenait qu'elle le fasse. Elle était sans doute fatiguée d'avoir tant couru, elle avait peur. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle craque sous la pression.

Il attendit qu'elle cesse de rire et la guida vers sa chambre.

\- Repose toi, je reviendrai te voir dans un moment. Dit il doucement.

Il la laissa entrer seule dans la pièce puis en referma la porte.

Marinette se crispa en le voyant faire. Elle tendit l'oreille, redoutant de l'entendre tirer un verrou ou tourner une clef dans la serrure. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Elle entendit bientôt les pas de son ravisseur s'éloigner. Elle l'entendit prendre l'escalier.

Soulagée elle prit place sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas encore très clair dans son esprit, mais elle avait le sentiment d'être entre les mains d'au moins deux personnes dérangées. Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Elle allait devoir leur échapper. Mais comment échapper à quelqu'un capable de bondir dans les airs ?

Ce type était dérangé, mais il était aussi costaud, rapide et il avait une sorte de bâton magique... elle ferait bien mieux de tenter sa chance avec l'autre. Oui, le garçon blond du début serait un meilleur choix. Il serait sans doute plus facile de lui échapper que d'échapper à l'autre.

Marinette se sentit mieux après être parvenue à cette conclusion.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait du mal à s'enfuir, mais elle était résolue à tout faire dans ce sens. Elle se releva, marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avant d'agir elle devait en apprendre plus.

Une fois seul, certain que Marinette ne serait pas témoin de son moment de faiblesse, Adrien s'assit sur une marche et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Il pensait qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans la propriété de ses parents, mais... la police avait été informée de sa présence. On l'avait vu enlever une jeune fille. Il était presque certain qu'une battue pour les retrouver allait être organisée. Il allait devoir les cacher encore si la police arrivait jusqu'à la propriété. Ce qui voulait dire faire à nouveau appel aux pouvoirs combinés des kwamis. Il allait encore raccourcir son existence...

Plagg quitta l'anneau et voltigea devant lui, bientôt rejoint par Tikki.

Adrien laissa retomber ses mains.

\- Je suis en mauvaise posture n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda t'il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Répondit Plagg brutalement.

\- Plagg ! Protesta Tikki avant de se rapprocher d'Adrien.

Elle se frotta doucement à lui, comme elle le faisait parfois avec Marinette, lorsque cette dernière avait besoin de réconfort. Plagg grogna à cette vue et se détourna avec humeur.

\- Ce ne sont pas des papouilles qui vont arranger les choses. Maugréa le kwami noir.

\- Je suis certaine que les choses vont s'arranger. Dit Tikki à Adrien.

Le sourire triste et résigné du garçon lui faisait de la peine. Le pauvre, il était une victime des circonstances. Il avait la police aux trousses et devait composer avec l'amnésie de sa partenaire. Ce n'était vraiment pas une situation facile pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il s'en tirait bien malgré tout. Il faisait son possible pour s'en sortir et protéger Marinette.

Tikki lui en était reconnaissante. Elle l'était d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu abandonner la jeune fille sans mémoire au bord de la voie rapide. Il aurait pu se dire que la police la prendrait en charge. Qu'elle serait ramenée chez elle, auprès de ses parents. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question.

Plagg n'avait pas ce genre de scrupules.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu la planter là. Dit il à Adrien. La police l'aurait ramenée chez elle.

Adrien secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas. Répondit il. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ainsi. Je l'ai laissée mourir, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser encore. Je dois veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Je veux qu'elle rentre chez elle en sachant qui elle est.

\- Mais pas ce qu'elle a fait je parie. Ricana Plagg.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'elle a fait. Admit Adrien.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 8)Situation tendue**

Marinette s'était aventurée jusqu'à l'escalier. En entendant les voix de trois personnes, elle avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas aller plus loin sans prendre ses précautions. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait poursuivi jusqu'aux marches et avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil. Le garçon qu'elle espérait amadouer se tenait assis sur une marche. Il semblait être seul... pourtant, elle avait bel et bien entendu deux autres personnes. Elle se recula vivement en entendant encore les autres voix. Elle se demanda où pouvaient être les interlocuteurs du garçon, pour qu'elle puisse si bien les entendre sans les voir.

Placée comme elle était elle les entendait parfaitement et ne se gêna pas pour les écouter. Plus elle en saurait sur eux, mieux elle pourrait s'organiser pour leur échapper.

Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en entendant les derniers mots du garçon.

Il parlait d'elle et de quelqu'un qu'il aurait laissé mourir... non, il disait qu'il l'avait laissé mourir... cela n'avait aucun sens... elle était en vie...

Elle frissonna d'angoisse.

Et si elle n'était entourée que de fous ?

Elle se rassura de son mieux en songeant qu'il avait affirmé vouloir veiller sur elle, qu'il entendait la laisser rentrer chez elle un jour.

Puis le doute l'envahit à nouveau.

Et si elle se trompait ? Si ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était en train de parler ? Peut être n'était elle pas leur première victime, peut être même qu'il la confondait avec une précédente captive, qu'il aurait laissé mourir, et ne voulait il pas voir ce drame se reproduire...

Paniquée elle regagna vivement la chambre et chercha un moyen de s'y barricader. En désespoir de cause, elle cala une chaise sous la poignée, avant de l'en retirer.

Non... s'enfermer dans la chambre n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Si elle le faisait, lui et ses complices comprendraient qu'elle se méfiait d'eux, ils seraient sur leurs gardes.

Mieux valait faire comme si elle ne savait rien.

Ce ne serait pas chose facile, mais il en allait probablement de sa survie.

Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

Sa survie...

Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Elle était trop jeune pour mourir !

Elle sursauta nerveusement en entendant des coups être frappés à la porte. La voix du garçon qui l'avait ramenée ne tarda pas à s'élever, douce, trop douce.

\- Marinette, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu voulais manger...

Manger ? Il parlait de manger ? Il croyait vraiment qu'elle avait envie de manger, alors qu'elle était entre les mains de fous ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ce que tu voudras. Répondit elle avec effort.

Adrien perçut clairement la note de peur qui vibrait dans la voix de sa partenaire, malgré les efforts de Marinette pour la lui cacher.

C'était douloureux à entendre.

\- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors... dit il en essayant de prendre un ton joyeux.

Là aussi ce fut un échec, Marinette sentit bien qu'il ne l'était pas, qu'il essayait de donner le change, pour endormir sa méfiance. Ce qui avait l'effet inverse.

Elle n'en était que plus sur ses gardes que jamais.

Elle tendit l'oreille, jusqu'à être certaine qu'il était bien parti, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

Qui était il ? Qui étaient ils tous ?

Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle allait devoir tout faire pour le découvrir. Plus elle en saurait sur eux, plus elle aurait de chances de s'en sortir.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Quelque chose clochait... elle était sortie bien trop facilement la première fois... pas une seule porte fermée... et lui l'avait si vite retrouvée également... comment avait il fait ?

Comment avait il réussi à rentrer si vite après qu'elle l'ait fuit ?

D'où était sorti le garçon en costume noir ? Où était il allé ensuite ?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de l'assaillir, la rendant à demi folle d'angoisse.

Elle sursauta à nouveau lorsque sur la porte furent frappés deux petits coups timides.

Adrien avait laissé Tikki et Plagg se charger du repas, il avait préféré revenir se poster près de la porte de la chambre de Marinette.

Il avait mis à profit les quelques minutes allouées par les kwamis pour réfléchir.

Marinette avait peur, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

Elle se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu, sans mémoire, elle ne savait plus qui il était, elle ne pouvait pas non plus être certaine de ses intentions.

C'était à lui de tout faire pour la rassurer, gagner sa confiance et l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

\- Marinette, le repas est prêt... dit il doucement.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui venait, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Marinette eut envie de lui crier que non, de lui ordonner de rester hors de la chambre, loin d'elle.

Elle parvint à s'en empêcher. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était docile, toute disposée à le satisfaire.

\- Bien sur. Répondit elle.

Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Il vit Marinette debout devant le lit, tournée vers lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus exprimant de la méfiance et un reste de peur.

Il lui tendit la main, désolé qu'ils en soient arrivés là.

Si seulement il avait su la protéger...

Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait attraper par leur adversaire...

Si seulement...

Si...

Elle ne la prit pas, se contentant de marcher jusqu'à la porte, faisant un petit écart pour ne pas passer trop près.

\- Je meurs de faim ! Lança t'elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à l'emploi de ces mots.

Marinette se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Pourquoi avait elle employé ce verbe ?

C'était d'une stupidité sans nom...

Elle lança un regard furtif vers le garçon.

Il la fixait en silence, le regard empli de douleur.

Elle lui avait fait de la peine.

Marinette sentit une vague de pitié l'envahir.

Il avait l'air si malheureux... comment s'imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse lui vouloir du mal ?

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir... dit elle avant de prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Elle ne tournait vraiment pas rond !

Malheureux ou pas, il était complice de ses ravisseurs, il était l'un d'eux.

Le prendre en pitié n'avait pas de sens, c'était de plus une erreur.

Elle se détourna et fonça vers le couloir, le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été si beau...

Elle se sentit rougir.

Non mais, à quoi pensait elle franchement ?

Qu'il soit beau ne changeait rien à la situation ! Il était l'un de ses geôliers et elle devait tout faire pour s'échapper.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle se sentit un peu plus en sécurité, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était pas plus en sécurité hors de la chambre qu'à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est rien, descendons, le repas va refroidir sinon. Dit Adrien avec effort.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans oser poser les yeux sur elle à nouveau. Il descendit les marches sans se retourner, redoutant le moment où ils ne pourraient rien faire d'autre que se regarder.

En bas, dans la salle à manger, la table était mise pour deux, tout était prêt dans la cuisine. Tikki et Plagg se cachaient après avoir tout préparé.

Avant de remonter chercher Marinette il avait pris le temps de parler avec les deux kwamis. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour dévoiler leur existence à la jeune fille. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas recommencé à faire confiance à Adrien, les kwamis se feraient discrets, pour ne pas qu'elle panique à nouveau.

Plagg avait bien maugréé qu'un bon vieux choc serait sans doute salutaire, mais Tikki et Adrien avaient préféré choisir une méthode plus douce.

Il attendit que Marinette entre dans la pièce, debout près d'une des chaises. Il vit la jeune fille hésiter, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit il doucement, nous n'allons faire que manger. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de parler tous les deux, si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si tu as des questions, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Marinette hocha la tête et prit place devant une des assiettes. Adrien en fit autant de l'autre côté de la table, aussi loin possible qu'il pouvait l'être d'elle.

Encore un point de détail soigneusement étudié pour la mettre en confiance.

Il commença à manger, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Il ne quitta sa place que pour aller chercher le plat, le fromage et le dessert.

Il mangea à peine, pas plus que ne le faisait Marinette, malgré les affirmations de cette dernière.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à lui poser des questions à peine assise, mais elle gardait obstinément le silence.

Marinette avait caressé l'idée de profiter de l'occasion qu'il lui offrait pour en apprendre plus sur lui et sur ses mystérieux complices, qui avaient visiblement choisi de disparaître avant qu'elle ne descende. Elle avait renoncé, redoutant les réponses, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à les entendre. Une fois le dessert terminé, ou du moins, servi, car ils n'y avaient fait honneur ni l'un ni l'autre, elle hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

Il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, il ne la regardait qu'à peine. C'était un comportement pour le moins surprenant de la part d'un ravisseur.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Adrien se leva, préférant s'en aller et la laisser en paix. La situation était bien trop pénible pour eux deux.

Marinette ne bougea pas, tandis qu'il passait près d'elle et sortait.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et de déception mêlés.

Tournant la tête, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait les épaules basses, la démarche mal assurée. Ce n'était clairement pas le comportement qu'on pourrait attendre d'un ravisseur. Peut être n'en était il pas un finalement. Peut être était il vraiment son ami...

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait même pas son nom. Brusquement, le savoir fut de la plus haute importance à ses yeux.

Elle se leva et se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Attends !

Adrien se tourna vers elle, surpris.

Marinette s'arrêta à quelques pas, rougissante, baissant les yeux, se reprochant son impulsivité.

Elle aurait pu profiter qu'il s'en aille pour faire une nouvelle tentative d'évasion... pourquoi avait elle éprouvé le désir de connaître son nom ?

\- Que se passe t'il Marinette ? Demanda Adrien doucement.

\- Tu sais mon nom, mais j'ignore le tien. Répondit Marinette d'un ton hésitant.

Adrien la fixa avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Malgré la pointe de tristesse que cela éveillait en lui, que sa partenaire et amie ne se souvienne plus de son nom, il répondit avec douceur.

\- Mon nom est Adrien.

Marinette sentit avec surprise son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, alors qu'elle répétait mentalement le prénom.

Il avait quelque chose de familier... cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'irrita cependant que rien ne lui vienne, nul souvenir, pas la moindre image ne naissait en elle alors qu'elle le répétait encore et encore dans sa tête. Rien de plus que ce curieux trouble qu'il éveillait en elle. Cette envie de lui faire confiance.

Troublée, elle opta finalement pour la fuite, remontant en trombe dans sa chambre. Adrien la regarda s'en aller, le cœur envahi par l'espoir.

Elle lui avait demandé son nom, elle avait semblé réagir en l'entendant. Rien n'était donc perdu, il allait la retrouver, il lui suffisait de s'armer de patience.

Il se laissa aller à sourire.

La patience, ce n'était pas sa qualité première, mais il avait appris à l'être, avec son père, Ladybug et Marinette, il saurait tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Il espérait aussi qu'on leur laisserait le temps de se retrouver.

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 9)Sujets de frayeur**

Adrien entendit soudain sonner au portail, il avait bien cru percevoir des sirènes de police passant dans la rue, mais elles s'étaient éloignées. Il avait donc conclu, visiblement à tort, que la menace était écartée pour le moment, qu'ils avaient un peu plus de temps pour gagner la confiance de Marinette et surtout, surtout, pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver un peu la mémoire.

C'était de loin ce qui lui importait le plus pour l'heure, que sa partenaire et amie commence à se souvenir de qui elle était.

Hélas, visiblement ses prières ne devaient pas avoir été entendues, il y avait du monde à l'entrée de la propriété. Il était probablement vain d'espérer qu'ils allaient passer leur chemin si personne ne leur répondait.

Plagg vola discrètement jusqu'à la rue, et revint porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Il y a des policiers devant le portail.

Adrien soupira, il ne manquait plus que cela, que la police vienne fouiller les lieux. Cela était vraiment mauvais signe, d'autant plus que personne n'aurait du se douter qu'ils puissent se dissimuler dans cet endroit.

Il avait pu cacher les traces de leur passage, il le pouvait encore, mais il ne pouvait pas les rendre invisibles, pas sans perdre encore du temps de vie.

Tikki avait été très claire à ce sujet, elle s'y refusait absolument, leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger, il était inconcevable aux yeux de la kwami rouge et noir d'utiliser les pouvoirs combinés sans qu'il y ait danger mortel.

Adrien comprenait et respectait sa décision, mais cela ne le mettait pas moins dans une position vraiment inconfortable.

Il leur fallait partir au plus vite, trouver comment quitter la région, et surtout où aller par la suite.

Il grimpa vers la chambre de Marinette. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'utiliser les pouvoirs combinés, il allait devoir redevenir Chat Noir, fuir au nez et à la barbe des policiers, en emportant son amie. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait conscience que cela n'allait pas servir sa cause, que l'on allait sans doute l'accuser d'enlèvement...

\- Plagg ! Transforme moi ! Lança t'il avant d'arriver à l'étage.

Le kwami noir fit ce qu'il lui demandait et se glissa dans la chevalière, le transformant avec sa rapidité habituelle.

Par la porte qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir, Marinette, alarmée par le bruit de la sonnette, assista, médusée, à la transformation. Elle referma vivement la porte et s'y adossa.

La situation était encore pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Le type pas clair en costume noir et le garçon qu'elle commençait à trouver sympathique ne faisaient qu'un !

Elle ne savait plus ni que faire, ni que penser, Adrien, si tel était vraiment son nom, la menait bel et bien en bateau.

Elle se demandait également ce que pouvait bien être l'étrange petite créature noire qu'elle avait vu voltiger et disparaître.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle entendit Adrien frapper à la porte.

Trop pris lui même par ses propres soucis, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle regardait un instant plus tôt, et avait donc assisté à la transformation.

\- Marinette ! Nous devons partir ! Cet endroit n'est plus un lieu où tu serais en sécurité.

Comme la porte ne s'ouvrait pas et qu'il se doutait que les policiers n'allaient pas rester dans la rue, il frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

Pourquoi ne répondait elle pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était montée. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus avoir réussi à s'enfuir à nouveau.

Mais, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Paniqué il ouvrit la porte, obligeant Marinette à reculer.

La jeune fille le considéra avec angoisse, avant de s'emparer d'une chaise, qu'elle brandit comme une arme, afin de le tenir à l'écart.

Le meuble léger ne pesait guère, ce qui permit à Marinette de le lever assez haut pour frapper celui qui venait d'entrer et en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance.

Adrien parvint à esquisser en partie le coup, la chaise le toucha au bras, qu'il avait levé en mesure de protection, instinctivement.

Il recula, même si cela ne l'avait pas blessé physiquement, être ainsi attaqué par son amie l'ébranlait mentalement.

\- Allez-vous en ! Cria Marinette. Laissez moi ici et partez ! La police est venue me sauver. Vous avez perdu.

Elle vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller, l'autre était visiblement choqué par ses propos. Plus que jamais il semblait au désespoir. Était-ce parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa proie, ou y avait il une autre raison ?

Adrien baissa la tête une seconde, accablé par la douleur et le chagrin.

Marinette avait raison, il avait perdu... il valait mieux qu'il fasse ainsi qu'elle le lui demandait, qu'il prenne la fuite, seul.

Il bondit vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, s'y jucha et se retourna vers elle. Elle aussi s'était tournée vers la fenêtre, les mains toujours crispée sur la chaise qu'elle avait attrapé, ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui. Elle semblait terrifiée, désorientée, elle était vulnérable...

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, par sa faute. Même s'il s'agissait de vrais policiers. Que deviendrait elle ? Ils allaient la ramener chez elle, la rendre à ses parents, et après ? Elle ne serait pas en sécurité, privée de mémoire et de son miraculous, puisque ce dernier était toujours en sa possession, et qu'il n'était pas plus envisageable de le lui rendre pour le moment.

Il tendit la main vers elle, implorant.

\- Marinette, je t'en prie... viens, fais moi confiance...

Il savait que s'il partait maintenant, il ne la retrouverait jamais. Il était incapable de s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas non plus la forcer, l'entraîner de force. Il voulait qu'elle choisisse de venir librement.

En bas les policiers venaient de passer le portail et couraient vers la maison, ils ne manquèrent pas de le voir, il faisait une cible parfaite, ainsi immobile dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, accroupi, leur tournant le dos. Il le savait, il savait qu'il serait plus prudent pour lui de fuir au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Un policier s'arrêta et tira son arme, visant le criminel que toutes les forces de police recherchaient depuis plusieurs jours, le meurtrier de Ladybug et d'un innocent. Il savait que son tir serait considéré comme justifié, mais malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à tirer sciemment sur un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il visa donc à côté, et fit feu. La balle passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Chat Noir, le bruit de la détonation résonna, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Adrien tourna la tête, fixant avec tristesse celui qui venait de tirer. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il ne faisait que son devoir, mais c'était tout de même terriblement douloureux de savoir qu'on hésiterait pas à faire usage d'arme à feu contre lui.

Marinette avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Un policier avait tiré sur le garçon en noir ! Il l'avait manqué, mais il y aurait sans doute d'autres tirs. Pourquoi Adrien ne prenait il pas la fuite ? Pourquoi lui tendait il encore la main ? Pensait il vraiment qu'elle choisirait de venir avec lui, maintenant que la police était là, qu'elle était enfin sauvée ?

Si oui, alors, il était encore plus fou qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas la fuite ! Lui cria t'elle.

En bas les policiers s'efforçaient d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, qui ne les retiendrait pas longtemps et elle le savait, tout comme Adrien et les kwamis.

\- Parce que si je pars sans toi, j'aurai vraiment tout perdu... répondit Adrien. Tu es tout ce qui me reste Marinette. Cela m'est égal d'aller en prison, du moment que tu es en sécurité... si tu crois l'être, alors, d'accord, faisons comme ça, restons ici.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver, la police est là.

Adrien eut un sourire amer. La police ne pourrait rien contre le Papillon, pas plus qu'elle n'avait été efficace contre les akumatisés.

\- Notre ennemi est bien plus redoutable qu'un escadron de police Marinette. Je suis le seul encore en mesure de lui faire face.

\- Notre ennemi ? Quel ennemi ? Je ne comprends rien à tout cela !

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Répondit Adrien, tandis qu'une balle s'écrasait contre un mur, non loin de lui.

Il ferai sans doute mieux de se retourner lentement et de lever les bras, avant qu'on ne lui tire vraiment dessus...

Devant la gravité de la situation, Tikki décida d'intervenir, quittant l'abri de la poche d'Adrien elle vola jusqu'à Marinette.

\- Marinette, je sais que tu as peur et que tu es perdue, mais tu peux lui faire confiance, il est ton ami. Dit elle doucement.

Marinette considéra la drôle de bestiole qui flottait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais cela avait l'air assez gentil, avec ces grands yeux et ce petit corps bizarre. Si elle lui disait d'avoir confiance, elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

Par dessus tout, une troisième balle venait d'être tirée et Adrien ne bougeait toujours pas, il offrait vraiment une cible parfaite, si elle ne se décidait pas, il finirait par être touché, à cause d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Tant pis pour la logique et la sécurité ! Elle allait le suivre.

Elle lâcha la chaise, s'élança dans sa direction et prit la main qu'il lui tendait, juste à temps, les policiers venaient de réussir à passer la porte d'entrée, ils seraient très vite à l'étage.

Adrien enlaça le corps mince de son amie, un peu surpris malgré tout.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Souffla t'il.

\- Je suis certaine que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience idiot de chat ! Répondit Marinette.

Adrien sourit, malgré la gravité de la situation. Elle venait de l'appeler idiot de chat, il y avait encore de l'espoir, elle se souvenait au moins de cela. Il déplia son bâton et prit son élan. Avant que les policiers ne puissent revenir de leur surprise il avait déjà filé, emportant avec lui la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Les policiers ne purent que constater la chose. Chat Noir avait réussi à leur filer entre les doigts et il avait visiblement un otage, une jeune fille.

Marinette n'avait pas réussi à réprimer un cri d'angoisse tandis qu'ils survolaient le jardin et atterrissaient sur un toit, avant de s'élancer pour en gagner un autre. Elle manquait clairement d'expérience en matière de déplacement de ce genre, et elle n'avait aucune intention de s'y faire. Ses cris saluèrent leur fuite pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se maîtriser assez pour ne plus hurler à voix haute. Elle n'en continua pas moins à crier, mais dans son fort intérieur.

Les policiers, qui ne manquèrent pas de l'entendre crier se méprirent sur les causes de ces cris. Ils les attribuèrent à la peur que lui inspirait Chat Noir, son vil ravisseur.

Certains d'entre eux, qui étaient en charge de famille, compatirent avec elle et ses proches, qui devaient être au désespoir depuis que leur fille avait été enlevée par ce monstre.

Des recherches furent immédiatement entreprises afin d'identifier la captive du meurtrier en fuite et de retrouver sa famille afin de les prévenir de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Savoir qui elle était et comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver entre les griffes de Chat Noir devint un objectif capital pour les forces de police.

Chat Noir étant originaire de Paris, les recherches s'orientèrent tout naturellement vers cette ville et les régions limitrophes.

Ignorant tout cela, et le désordre qu'allait entraîner ces recherches, Adrien et Marinette continuaient à fuir la ville où ils avaient passé quelques jours.

 _À suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 10) Autour d'un arrêt de bus**

Après avoir fuit la villa, Chat Noir avait conduit Marinette jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Un rapide examen des destinations leur appris qu'un des bus de cette station allait jusqu'à Béziers.

\- On dirait que nous n'aurons pas de mal à partir plus loin... dit Chat Noir avec un sourire.

Marinette le considéra avec perplexité. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire prendre le bus ?

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Tu veux partir en bus ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne manière de voyager, plus agréable que celui que nous venons d'utiliser, et moins fatiguant.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu vas te faire remarquer, la police...

Un autre sourire amusé salua ses propos et Chat Noir se transforma, laissant la place à Adrien.

\- Comme cela aucun risque. Assura t'il.

\- Cela, c'est toi qui le dit, intervint Plagg avec ironie, en pointant le bout de son museau.

\- Plagg a raison, même si nous sommes loin de Paris, tu n'en es pas moins un mannequin très connu, ajouta Tikki, les gens vont te reconnaître.

Adrien soupira, baissant la tête, il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Que faire alors ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, et je ne peux pas changer de tête...

Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais si ! Je peux ! S'écria t'il. Si...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Affirma Tikki d'un ton ferme.

\- Elle a raison gamin, oublie tout de suite cette idée. Renchérit Plagg.

La lueur d'espoir s'éteignit dans le regard d'Adrien, les deux kwamis avaient raison, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen.

Marinette regarda autour d'eux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient attiré l'attention de personne, fort heureusement, la rue était déserte pour l'heure.

\- Le bus ne sera pas là avant trois bonnes heures. Dit elle. Nous avons le temps de trouver un moyen pour le prendre sans se faire repérer.

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais elle voulait avant tout ramener un peu d'espoir.

\- Je doute fort pouvoir changer d'aspect en trois heures. Soupira Adrien.

Marinette se permit un sourire, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Je crois que si, c'est possible... mais il va nous falloir retourner à la villa.

Adrien la considéra avec un peu d'étonnement, après le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour fuir, le plus loin possible de cet endroit, elle voulait y retourner ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, surtout considérant qu'il devait grouiller de policiers à présent.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée... murmura t'il.

Marinette posa la main sur son bras et le considéra gravement.

\- Fais moi confiance, tout comme j'ai accepté de le faire pour toi, je sais ce que je fais, partenaire. Affirma t'elle.

Adrien sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, c'était si bon de l'entendre parler ainsi, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa Marinette.

Poussé par un élan qu'il ne chercha pas à réprimer, il l'entoura de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui, pour la serrer très fort.

Marinette commença à se raidir, prise par surprise et angoissée par le geste. Elle avait beau être décidée à lui laisser un chance, elle n'avait encore aucun souvenir de leurs relations passées, cette étreinte inattendue la stressait donc quelque peu.

Le garçon la serrait trop fort, il lui faisait peur à nouveau, elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de se débattre pour lui échapper, elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, un murmure presque désespéré.

\- S'il te plaît... ne me repousse pas... pas encore... si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué...

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Bien sur... lui se souvenait de tout, et il avait sans doute traversé des moments très durs, pour en arriver là. Elle revit son regard douloureux, la fatigue qui marquait son visage.

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi il prenait soin d'elle, mais elle commençait à croire qu'il disait vrai quand il affirmait qu'ils étaient proches avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire. Ils avaient même du être très proches pour qu'il prenne tant de risques pour elle.

Elle ne savait pas tout, elle ne savait presque rien en vérité, mais elle pressentait que quelque chose de vraiment grave s'était produit, qui la concernait autant que lui.

Elle noua donc elle aussi ses bras autour du corps du garçon, en une étreinte un peu timide, maladroite, mais pleine de douceur.

Au bout d'un moment Adrien défit son étreinte et s'écarta, sans oser la regarder. Il avait honte de s'être allé de la sorte.

Embarrassé il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Désolé... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête... murmura t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que nous en avions besoin, tous les deux. Le consola gentiment Marinette.

Adrien la remercia d'un faible sourire puis son regard se fit inquiet.

\- Tu étais sérieuse, lorsque tu proposais de retourner à la villa ?

\- Oui. Elle a visiblement tout ce qu'il faut pour un séjour, nous y trouverons de quoi modifier ton aspect.

\- La police s'y trouvera sans doute encore. Objecta Adrien.

Marinette approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais je doute qu'ils y restent longtemps, surtout maintenant qu'ils savent que nous en sommes partis, ils vont la fouiller et la quitter. Affirma t'elle. Une fois qu'ils seront partis, nous pourrons nous y glisser.

Devant l'air soulagé d'Adrien elle leva la main, le visage décidé.

\- Pas pour nous y réinstaller, ils vont sans doute revenir. Nous ne resterons que le temps de faire en sorte d'être moins facilement identifiables...

Elle venait de songer qu'elle aussi avait intérêt à modifier son apparence, même si les policiers n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour la voir, ils avaient sans doute réussi à se faire une idée de comment elle était.

Adrien la considéra avec fascination, même privée de mémoire, elle restait stupéfiante, elle savait si bien prévoir les choses... c'était réconfortant.

Marinette se troubla devant ce regard empreint d'une certaine admiration et baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Elle songea qu'elle ne se comportait probablement pas comme elle l'aurait du. Après tout, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment enlevée, comme elle l'avait pensé au début. D'accord, il avait l'air gentil, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, mais... pour que la police soit venue, c'était qu'il avait du faire quelque chose de grave.

Peut être aurait elle mieux fait de ne pas le suivre, de ne pas l'écouter, de rester dans la chambre, pour que la police la prenne en charge.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, son attitude n'était pas loin de confiner à de la folie. Les policiers n'avaient pas hésité à tirer, il devait donc être dangereux...

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, à nouveau angoissée.

Elle avait envie de lui demander pourquoi la police était à ses trousses, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si grave pour qu'on utilise des armes à feu contre lui, mais elle n'osait pas.

Adrien réalisa qu'elle avait peur de lui à nouveau, qu'elle recommençait à se poser des questions et à douter. Le chagrin l'envahit à nouveau et il se détourna pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était affecté.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Marinette d'avoir des doutes et peur... elle se retrouvait plongée dans une situation vraiment inconfortable, sans même savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait.

Il aurait voulu lui jurer que tout irait bien, qu'il la ramènerait chez elle, saine et sauve, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il n'était certain de rien pour l'heure. Tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Même revenir à la villa pour effectuer des changements était risqué. La police avait pu laisser des effectifs ou des appareils de surveillance, et en y retournant ils pouvaient tomber dans un piège.

Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il adviendrait en pareil cas, ils seraient séparés, on lui prendrait les miraculous, il ne serait plus qu'un adolescent comme les autres, il ne pourrait plus défendre sa partenaire.

Non... il ne laisserait pas cette éventualité se produire, il ne laisserait personne le séparer de Marinette, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Fort de cette décision, il se transforma et serra les poings.

« Calme toi gamin, tu es en train de lui faire peur. » lui dit Plagg.

Adrien tourna la tête et constata qu'effectivement Marinette avait fait un pas en arrière et le regardait avec angoisse et méfiance.

Dire qu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi on l'accusait... comment allait elle réagir si elle le découvrait ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il allait faire son possible pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas, mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, les meurtres qu'on lui mettait sur le dos allaient être à nouveau mentionnés, en même temps que l'enlèvement de Marinette dont on allait très certainement l'accuser à présent. Ils étaient même capables de lui coller une violation de propriété privée en plus du reste...

Si jamais Marinette avait l'occasion de savoir tout cela, elle le fuirait sans se retourner et elle aurait raison. Ce serait une réaction normale, n'importe qui prendrait la fuite en pareil cas. Qui resterait en compagnie d'une personne accusée de deux meurtres ?

Un peu de découragement l'envahit.

Ils allaient changer leur apparence, et après ? Ils allaient fuir à nouveau ? Mais pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait pas du tout Béziers (1)...

« On avisera quand on y sera gamin, commence pas à déprimer... est-ce que je déprime moi ? Intervint Plagg. Pourtant, je devrai, tu n'as pas pris mon fromage ! »

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il pouvait toujours compter sur Plagg pour lui pointer les choses qui étaient importantes, du moins de son point de vue de kwami amateur de fromage.

\- Je te promets que, si nous passons à la villa, je penserai à les prendre. Affirma t'il.

Marinette le considéra avec perplexité, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait avec les kwamis. Cela aussi, elle avait du mal à s'y faire... même si ces petites créatures n'avaient pas l'air méchantes, elle avait un peu peur d'elles également.

Adrien lui lança un regard rapide, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de le fuir à nouveau.

\- Marinette ? Que faisons nous ? Questionna t'il. Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux...

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration, il avait raison, rester dans cette rue, à découvert, était risqué pour lui, des gens pourraient le voir et prévenir la police.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il s'était produit à la villa. Risquer que cette fois il soit blessé ou tué.

\- Partons, nous devons trouver un endroit où nous pourrons attendre d'être certains que la police est partie de la villa. Dit elle bravement en s'avançant vers lui.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il l'enlaça et l'entraîna dans les airs, se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton, elle parvint à ne pas crier, même si cela lui demanda un sérieux effort. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir. Elle n'était pas encore prête à cela. Mais même les yeux fermés, elle avait conscience d'être dans les airs, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à un drôle de personnage qui la retenait d'une seule main.  
Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

C'était de la folie... tout cela était totalement fou... comme un mauvais rêve qu'elle serait en train de faire... peut être était-ce vraiment le cas... peut être allait elle finir par se réveiller.

Elle se prit à l'espérer, du fond du cœur, pour lui autant que pour elle.

 _À suivre_

(1) L'auteur non plus...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 11) Retour en arrière**

Après avoir patienté un moment, et envoyé Plagg vérifier que la voie était libre, les deux adolescents réintégrèrent la villa.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre Marinette, conseillée par Tikki, entraîna Adrien vers la chambre de ses parents. Il ne résista pas, malgré le fait qu'y entrer lui était toujours un peu douloureux. Voir les affaires de sa mère... il en avait toujours le cœur serré, malgré les années écoulées depuis sa disparition.

Marinette le tira jusqu'à la salle de bains et le fit asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait là. Elle considéra avec un peu d'inquiétude sa pâleur soudaine et son regard hanté.

Tournant la tête elle regarda en direction de la chambre, essayant de comprendre, elle n'y voyait rien qui puisse entraîner une réaction de ce genre, mais elle ignorait à peu près tout de lui... peut être passait elle à côté de quelque chose d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle en reposant son regard bleu sur lui.

Adrien se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triste avant d'essayer de détourner son attention de ce sujet douloureux.

\- Rien, seulement de vieux souvenirs. Alors, partenaire, je t'écoute, quel est ton plan ? Comment vas tu me faire changer de tête ?

Marinette se pencha vers les placards de la salle de bain et les fouilla rapidement. Comme elle l'espérait il y avait tout un tas d'accessoires qui allaient lui être fort utiles. Lorsqu'elle se redressa elle tenait une tondeuse électrique prévu pour la barbe et les cheveux, si l'on en croyait la notice jointe à la boite.

Adrien la considéra avec un peu d'angoisse. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Elle voulait vraiment faire usage d'une tondeuse ? Il pouvait dire adieu aux boucles qui avaient fait son succès en tant que mannequin dans ce cas.

Un rire nerveux s'empara de lui, qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer.

Comme si cela avait la moindre importance... si par malheur il venait à être capturé, il n'aurait plus aucun avenir dans la profession, ni dans aucune autre sans doute. Avait il seulement encore un avenir ?

Marinette le regarda sans rien dire, tandis qu'il passait du rire aux larmes, elle posa la tondeuse sur la tablette du lavabo et enlaça le garçon blond avec douceur.

Elle avait beau ne pas se souvenir de lui, avoir encore peur par moments, elle était touchée de sa détresse, elle comprenait qu'il craque.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Adrien, tu es trop reconnaissable. Dit elle doucement. Si tu veux, je couperai les miens aussi.

\- Non ! Protesta vivement Adrien, horrifié par la proposition.

Couper les cheveux de Marinette serait un sacrilège.

Il secoua la tête pour appuyer sa réponse, se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- Désolé... souffla t'il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Marinette. Tu es prêt ?

Adrien hocha la tête, bien qu'en vérité il ne se sente pas du tout prêt pour ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Il ne bougea cependant pas alors qu'elle branchait la tondeuse et commençait à l'approcher de la chevelure qu'elle entendait sacrifier.

Elle retint son souffle lorsque les premières boucles tombèrent à terre. C'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle avait l'impression de commettre un crime en rasant ainsi la magnifique chevelure du garçon blond. Une fois son action achevée elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

Pour être certaine que la transformation serait radicale, elle avait coupé le plus court possible, sans pour autant le raser totalement, la chevelure blonde était désormais réduite à son strict minimum, en mèches courtes sur le dessus et plus rasée encore sur le reste du crâne.

Adrien contemplait le résultat sans dire mot, sa nouvelle coupe changeait effectivement pas mal son apparence, elle faisait ressortir son air fatigué et soulignait ses joues creusées par le stress qui lui avait coupé l'appétit ces derniers jours.

Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui qu'il était avant le drame, même s'il était toujours blond, même ses yeux semblaient différents, leur vert lui semblait plus sombre, comme terni.

\- Ils repousseront... souffla Marinette d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Adrien se leva et lui fit face, elle fit malgré elle un pas en arrière, le trouvant plus impressionnant encore maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ces boucles blondes pour adoucir ses traits et lui donner un air enfantin.

Oui, le changement souhaité était atteint, il semblait plus âgé à présent.

\- Je vais me changer. Murmura Adrien en baissant les yeux. Si tu veux en faire autant, tu peux regarder dans l'armoire, peut être y trouveras tu des affaires qui t'iront.

Il quitta la chambre de ses parents et regagna la sienne, ouvrit machinalement sa propre armoire et en tira une tenue noire qui s'accorderait parfaitement avec sa nouvelle apparence et son humeur.

Plagg vint se placer entre lui et l'armoire, de manière à être à hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est dur gamin, mais elle a eu raison, et toi aussi d'accepter. Mais une nouvelle apparence ne fait pas tout, il va vous falloir de l'argent également. Tu ne pourras pas te servir de ta carte bancaire, si tu en as une.

Adrien soupira, il avait déjà pensé à cela et il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

\- Je vais devoir avoir recours à vos pouvoirs combinés pour m'en procurer dans ce cas. Murmura t'il avec lassitude.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait encore perdre un peu d'espérance de vie. Enfin, il n'en était plus à cela près, quelques mois de moins ne feraient pas grande différence au final. La seule chose qui lui importait en vérité était de mettre Marinette en sécurité et qu'elle soit heureuse. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être en pareilles circonstances.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, une idée qui va t'épargner cette peine. Déclara Plagg avec un enthousiasme qui alarma Adrien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Viens avec moi, que je te montre ce que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau de ton père.

Adrien fronça les sourcils et suivit le kwami noir en direction de la pièce en question. Plagg voltigea jusqu'au coffre où ses parents enfermaient leurs biens lors de leur séjours.

\- Voila. Dit triomphalement Plagg.

\- Félicitations, ironisa Adrien, tu as trouvé le coffre de mon père, je ne vois pas en quoi cela va m'aider.

Plagg s'engouffra dans le coffre et en fit jouer les mécanismes, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'intérieur et la somme conséquente laissée là par le père d'Adrien.

L'adolescent se raidit. Même s'il était en fuite et que la situation n'était pas des plus brillantes, il ne se voyait pas voler son propre père.

\- Je ne peux pas faire cela Plagg ! Protesta t'il.

\- Tu as de quoi payer le bus et faire face aux dépenses qui vont suivre ? Questionna Plagg avec ironie.

\- Non... soupira Adrien. Je préfère sacrifier un peu plus de vie que de voler.

\- Et nous, par nous j'entends bien sur Tikki et moi, ne tenons pas à te voir le faire. Donc remballe tes scrupules et prend cet argent, après tout c'est comme s'il était à toi, il appartient à ta famille.

Adrien hésita encore un instant, voyant cela Plagg se rapprocha.

\- Partir en cavale ça coûte gamin, tu crois que tu vas réussir à faire apparaître assez sans perdre des années d'existence ?

Adrien ne répondit pas, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il était résolu à faire son possible.

Plagg le regarda avec contrariété et fila rejoindre Tikki qui conseillait Marinette dans la salle de bains des parents d'Adrien.

\- Tikki ! On doit absolument convaincre le gamin de ne plus utiliser nos pouvoirs combinés, il va y laisser la vie s'il continue ! Dit il avec humeur.

Tikki et Marinette lui firent face, alarmées.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna Marinette avec angoisse.

Les mots du petit kwami noir lui faisaient très peur. Ainsi Adrien était en danger ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Que se passait il exactement ?

Tikki fusilla Plagg du regard.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas réfléchir avant de parler ? Lui reprocha t'elle. Maintenant nous allons devoir lui expliquer.

\- Il est plus que temps. Répliqua Plagg en s'approchant de Marinette.

Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, déclara Plagg, parce que s'il continue à sacrifier son espérance de vie pour se procurer ce dont vous avez besoin, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Depuis qu'il t'a ramené il tire sur la corde, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne peut pas durer.

\- Ce que Plagg veut dire, c'est que chaque fois qu'Adrien a recours à nos pouvoirs combinés cela a un prix, il renonce à chaque fois à une partie de sa vie. Continua Tikki. Nous avons accepté pour te sauver, mais nous sommes inquiets qu'il continue alors que ce n'est pas indispensable.

Marinette frissonna. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon blond puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi grave. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi agissait il de cette façon ?

\- Mais pourquoi fait il cela ? Balbutia t'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Ironisa Plagg en la fixant comme si la réponse allait de soit, ce qui n'était nullement le cas pour Marinette. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Adrien les rejoignit à cet instant et compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, que les kwamis avaient dit la vérité à Marinette, il lisait qu'elle savait dans son regard et son expression.

Il revit en un éclair le moment où ils se battaient contre le méchant qui avait failli l'arracher à lui, elle avait eu un regard et une expression un peu semblables lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il s'était fait avoir, qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter à ses côtés et que si elle ne faisait rien, il allait y rester. Cet air choqué, inquiet, qu'il aurait jamais voulu ne revoir sur son visage.

Il fit volte face et retourna vers sa chambre, bouleversé qu'elle ait appris ce qu'il en était. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde autrement pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait pour ne pas la perdre. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, comment aurait il pu agir autrement ? Son choix n'avait rien de généreux, il était même égoïste, il l'avait fait pour lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

Marinette resta figée sur place, bouleversée par la souffrance qu'elle avait vu se peindre sur les traits du garçon.

Elle aurait aimé se souvenir de leur passé en commun, comprendre pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. Plus elle progressait dans la découverte de ce qu'il était et faisait, moins elle comprenait.

Tikki et Plagg la regardaient avec tristesse, ils auraient aimé pouvoir en dire plus sur ce qu'elle ignorait encore, mais ils n'osaient pas. Ce qui venait de se passer les dissuadait d'en dire plus pour le moment.

Tikki fut la première à se reprendre, ni elle, ni Plagg ne pouvaient en apprendre plus à la jeune fille, mais Adrien pouvait le faire, s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

\- Marinette, tu devrais le rejoindre. C'est de toi dont il a besoin. Dit elle avec douceur.

Marinette la considéra avec un peu de frayeur dans le regard, mais elle se dirigea cependant vers la chambre d'Adrien.

Tikki soupira de soulagement, priant silencieusement pour que les deux adolescents parviennent à se retrouver.

Une fois seule avec Plagg elle le regarda sévèrement.

\- D'autres idées sur ce qu'il va falloir faire maintenant ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Attendre et voir ? Répondit Plagg avec nonchalance.

Tikki leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par les manières de son semblable. D'autant plus que, quelque part, il avait malgré tout raison, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Attendre et espérer que les deux adolescents se reprendraient au plus vite. Elle serait désolée de devoir leur remettre en tête qu'ils avaient un bus à prendre.

 _À suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 12)Quand tout bascule**

Marinette s'arrêta près de la porte de la chambre d'Adrien, elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa deux coups sur le battant.

Dans la chambre Adrien se raidit et se tourna vers la porte. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être vu dans un moment de faiblesse, il avait conscience que rester cloîtré était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Il essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Marinette le regarda, malgré l'humidité de ses joues il semblait calme, mais elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

\- Adrien... je ne me souviens encore de rien... mais... ce qu'ils m'ont dit, sur ce que tu as fait...

\- N'est pas important. La coupa Adrien. Je ne veux pas en parler et tu n'as aucune raison de m'en être reconnaissante.

Marinette secoua la tête avec agacement. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs, mais elle était certaine de ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle entendait, de ne pas vouloir l'accepter. Qu'il lui fallait réagir, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

\- Pour le moment je ne suis pas reconnaissante, je suis toujours aussi perdue, je ne sais pas où je vais, ni si je peux vraiment te faire confiance. Mais tu es la seule personne présente qui semble avoir un lien avec mon passé perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il y a aussi ton kwami et le mien. Corrigea Adrien.

\- Je sais... mais j'ai encore du mal à les voir comme des personnes. Murmura Marinette. Pour toi tout cela est quelque chose de familier, mais pour moi c'est vraiment très étrange et un peu effrayant. Vous vous comportez comme si nous étions des amis, vous parlez de choses que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, de pouvoirs...

\- Mais tu n'as aucune preuve et cela te fait peur. Compléta Adrien avec douceur. Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup et j'admire la façon dont tu le prends. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurai beaucoup plus de mal à faire face.

Marinette le regarda avec incrédulité, une légère moue aux lèvres, cette moue qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir si souvent vue à sa partenaire.

Il détourna le regard, pour ne plus contempler cette expression si familière, c'était trop douloureux de le faire alors que la jeune fille qui se trouvait là, si semblable à l'ancienne Marinette, n'en était pas moins une inconnue, pour le moment du moins.

Bien sur, il y avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle redevienne celle qu'il avait perdu, mais il n'oubliait pas que les kwamis avaient affirmé qu'il existait un risque qu'elle ne puisse reprendre totalement possession de ce qu'elle avait perdu, qu'elle sorte transformée de cette aventure.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure désormais courte.

Lui en tout cas, n'en sortirait pas indemne, il avait traversé trop d'épreuves en peu de temps, trop enduré pour espérer redevenir un adolescent insouciant.

Il mesurait à présent combien sa vie d'avant le drame avait été simple et facile, même si revêtir la tenue de Chat Noir n'était pas sans conséquences, il avait pris conscience qu'en vérité il s'était conduit de manière désinvolte jusqu'au combat qui leur avait tant coûté. Oui... il était loin de réaliser la gravité de leur lutte, il aimait combattre aux côtés de Ladybug, mais ce n'était en quelque sorte guère plus qu'un jeu. Lorsque sonnait la fin de l'affrontement Ladybug ramenait les choses à leur état premier et tout était réglé, il n'y avait plus à s'en soucier ni à y penser et cela lui convenait très bien. La situation était parfois sérieuse, mais rien n'était vraiment grave pour lui à cette époque. Ses relations avec son père étaient bien plus dures à endurer que tous les affrontements qu'il menait aux côtés de Ladybug.

Marinette esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, mais elle ne l'acheva pas, Tikki venait de les rejoindre.

\- Marinette, il est temps de retirer les papillotes si nous voulons prendre le bus. Dit elle de sa voix flûtée.

Adrien réalisa alors que la tête de sa camarade était recouverte d'une charlotte de tissus rose cachant totalement sa chevelure noire.

Il regarda la jeune fille et son kwami disparaître à nouveau dans la chambre de ses parents.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Murmura Marinette à l'intention de Tikki, celle-ci hocha la tête et se retira, la laissant se débrouiller seule pour terminer d'arranger sa coiffure.

Tout en retirant les papillotes Marinette laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle était partagée entre l'inquiétude et la reconnaissance. Si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était vrai, alors elle devait beaucoup au garçon blond.

Un reste de méfiance la retenait encore cependant, elle avait du mal à surmonter la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant privée de mémoire.

Alors qu'elle terminait de retirer la dernière papillote elle entendit quelque chose sonner dans le sac à main que Tiki lui avait apporté en affirmant qu'il était à elle.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit machinalement, découvrit que la sonnerie provenait d'un téléphone portable. Sur l'écran s'affichait la photo d'une jeune fille souriante, à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns. Le nom d'Alya était inscrit en dessous. Marinette soupira en constatant que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'éveillait de souvenir en elle. Qui que soit cette Alya, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Lorsque la sonnerie prit fin elle attendit encore un peu, puis elle consulta la messagerie. Sur ce point sa mémoire était intacte, elle savait encore comment utiliser ce genre de choses.

La voix de la nommée Alya était inquiéte.

\- Marinette, je ne sais pas si tu auras ce message, probablement pas, vu que tu n'as pas répondu aux appels de tes parents et que tu ne les as pas contactés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'espère que tu vas bien et que ce qu'on dit aux infos n'est pas la vérité. Ce serait vraiment terrible si Chat Noir avait vraiment tué cet homme et fait du mal à Ladybug, Qu'il t'ait enlevée ne joue pas en sa faveur en tout cas.

Lorsque le message fut terminé Marinette tremblait nerveusement.

Ni Adrien, ni les kwamis ne lui avaient dit que des gens étaient morts... qu'ils étaient tenus pour responsable de ces décès.

Avisant une télévision dans un coin de la chambre elle l'alluma et chercha une chaîne d'information, quelques instants plus tard elle l'éteignait, plus bouleversée encore.

Alya avait dit vrai, il y avait bien eu meurtre et au vu des photos qu'elle avait vu s'afficher sur l'écran, il n'y avait que peu de doutes concernant l'identité du meurtrier, même si on ne le voyait pas commettre son crime, ses mains pleines de sang étaient une preuve suffisante.

Chat Noir avait tué deux personnes, et l'une des deux n'était autre que sa propre partenaire, l'homme lui était probablement un innocent qui avait eu le malheur d'assister au meurtre et qui avait été éliminé lui aussi.

Mais, s'il était un meurtrier, pourquoi l'avait il donc emmenée avec lui ? Pourquoi s'évertuait il à tenter de gagner sa confiance ? Il avait prétendu qu'ils étaient des amis, des camarades et même un peu plus...

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Et s'il était amoureux d'elle et n'avait pas voulu partir sans elle ? S'il l'avait enlevée, avait usé des pouvoirs magiques qu'il détenait pour effacer sa mémoire ? Alors, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce que disaient les petites créatures, tout cela n'était que mensonges...

Pendant ce temps, ignorant ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de ses parents, Adrien était retourné vers le coffre, suivi par les kwamis.

\- Alors, demanda Plagg, tu as finalement décidé d'être raisonnable ?

\- Plus ou moins, je vais prendre l'argent, mais je vais laisser un mot pour mon père, pour qu'il sache que c'est moi et que j'en suis désolé.

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit ravi et qu'il pardonne. Commenta Plagg. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux faire, c'est à toi de voir.

\- En effet. Commenta Adrien sobrement, avant de s'installer à la table et de commencer à rédiger sa missive.

Ce n'était pas un exercice facile, il recommença plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait, puis il plaça le mot dans le coffre à la place de l'argent.

Alors qu'il refermait le coffre il fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous allons devoir montrer des pièces d'identité... soupira t'il avec découragement. Si nous montrons les vraies, nous n'irons pas loin. Je vais devoir à nouveau faire appel à vos pouvoirs combinés pour en créer d'autres qui aient l'air vraies.

Tikki soupira mais ne discuta pas, consciente que l'adolescent avait raison, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Marinette se secoua, elle ne pouvait pas rester, même si Adrien était amoureux d'elle, s'il avait été capable de tuer deux personnes, alors il était tout à fait en mesure d'en faire autant avec elle si elle ne parvenait pas à le fuir.

Bien sur, il serait sans doute contrarié, il risquait de se lancer à nouveau sur ses traces, mais si elle se rendait dans un poste de police, elle serait en sécurité, il n'oserait pas venir l'y chercher. Même s'il était un criminel et qu'il disposait de pouvoirs magiques, il n'était pas fou.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, par la porte entrouverte du bureau, elle assista à un spectacle qui la figea de surprise.

Les kwamis entrèrent dans leurs items respectifs et la tenue d'Adrien se transforma, ses habits laissèrent place à une tenue noire ornée de volutes rouges qui n'était pas celle de Chat Noir. Il sembla plus impressionnant encore sous cette apparence aux yeux de Marinette qui retint son souffle et se dissimula de son mieux.

Elle détourna le regard de lui une seconde, le temps de trouver une cachette, et manqua l'instant où il vacilla un peu avant de s'appuyer au bureau.

"Adrien, tout va bien ?" questionna Tikki inquiète.

"Gamin ?" ajouta Plagg lui aussi soucieux.

"Ce n'est rien... juste un vertige." affirma Adrien.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire tandis que Marinette réalisait qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion de fuir.

Elle était sur le point d'atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un corps heurtant lourdement le sol.

Tournant la tête elle découvrit Adrien effondré sur le sol du bureau, à nouveau vêtu de ses habits d'origine, les documents qu'il venait de concevoir encore en main. Les kwamis voltigeaient autour de lui, visiblement bouleversés.

Les conditions n'auraient pu être plus optimales pour une fuite, Marinette en était parfaitement consciente. Elle regarda le garçon inconscient, la porte toute proche, les kwamis affolés et prit sa décision.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir et l'abandonner, même s'il était un meurtrier, pas alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture et que les petites créatures qui étaient avec lui semblaient dépassées par la situation. Si elle partait maintenant elle serait coupable de non assistance et cela pèserait sur sa conscience.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau Tikki vola jusqu'à elle.

\- Marinette !

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna Marinette en se penchant vers le garçon étendu sur le sol.

\- Nous fabriquions vos nouveaux papiers d'identité, et d'un seul coup il s'est écroulé. Expliqua Tikki. Je n'aurai pas du accepter, il était trop fatigué...

Marinette considéra Adrien, il respirait par à coups, comme s'il peinait à cela, et s'agitait nerveusement. Son visage était plus pâle encore et couvert de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda Marinette aux kwamis.

\- La première chose à faire, c'est de le mettre en sécurité. Répondit Plagg. On va pas pouvoir rester ici. Si la police revient...

\- Non Plagg ! C'est hors de question ! Je refuse que Marinette le fasse ! Protesta Tikki en devinant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Que je fasse quoi ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Utiliser nos pouvoirs combinés à ton tour. Répondit Plagg avec humeur. Visiblement qu'Adrien le fasse est moins grave que de t'autoriser la même chose. Même s'il s'est épuisé en plus de sacrifier une part de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! S'indigna Tiki.

\- C'est pareil. Lança Plagg d'un ton maussade.

Marinette ne savait que dire, ni que faire, elle n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser ces pouvoirs qui semblaient dangereux.

\- Et vous ne pourriez pas le mettre en sécurité sans que je sois obligée à cela ? Demanda t'elle nerveusement.

 _À suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 13)Révélations**

Plagg et Tikki échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas, cela n'est pas de ce que nous pouvons accomplir. Lui répondit Tikki. Tu es la seule à pouvoir agir.

Marinette avait redouté une réponse de ce genre. Elle considéra tour à tour les deux kwamis et le garçon inconscient. Plus que jamais elle était habitée par un profond désir de prendre la fuite, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas la retenait auprès d'eux.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Pourquoi se souciait elle du sort d'un meurtrier ?

L'agitation des kwamis la tira de ses pensées. Au dehors la nuit tombait, le temps avait filé sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait les rapprochait du moment où quelqu'un viendrait. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester, mais où aller ?

\- Mais, où allons nous ? Questionna Marinette nerveusement.

\- C'est foutu pour le bus, heureusement, j'ai repéré une maison inhabitée un peu plus haut dans la rue. Affirma Plagg. On ferait mieux de filer sans attendre, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Marinette, le mieux c'est que tu lui prennes l'anneau, tu seras moins visible en noir à cette heure de la journée.

Comme Marinette le regardait avec des yeux ronds, sans bouger, il s'agaça.

\- L'anneau qu'il a au doigt ! Tu dois le prendre ! On ne va pas le lui retirer pour toi !

Comme Marinette sursautait Tikki s'interposa en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu vas arranger les choses ! Elle ne se souvient toujours de rien et tu le sais.

\- Ce que je sais surtout c'est qu'Adrien est dans cet état parce qu'il la fait toujours passer avant. Grommela Plagg en se posant sur la poitrine du garçon.

Marinette le considéra, blotti contre Adrien, lové comme un chat sur le vêtement sombre il y disparaissait presque. Tikki vint voleter devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention, elle reporta donc son regard sur la kwami rouge.

\- Marinette, Plagg aurait pu dire les choses autrement, de façon plus gentille, commença Tikki, ce qui fit grogner Plagg, mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu dois agir. Adrien a fait beaucoup plus pour toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Nous ne pouvons pas t'expliquer, mais lorsque tu te souviendras, tu n'auras plus aucune crainte le concernant. Jusqu'à cet instant, est-ce que tu veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

Marinette la regarda avec attention, alarmée par ces mots qui ne lui semblaient pas anodins. Se pouvait il que les kwamis aient deviné qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de prendre la fuite ?

\- Gamine, nous sommes peut être beaucoup plus petits que vous, mais nous sommes conscients de bien plus de choses que les humains. Grommela Plagg. On sait parfaitement que tu as envie de filer à la première occasion. Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, pour le moment tu es plus un poids qu'autre chose, mais ça lui briserait le cœur.

\- Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Au point de m'enlever et d'effacer ma mémoire ? Questionna Marinette sans réfléchir.

Plagg gronda et la regarda avec fureur. Décollant de sa position il vint se mettre à la hauteur de son visage, pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment oses tu ?

De nouveau Tikki s'interposa, repoussant son semblable loin de la jeune fille effrayée.

\- Marinette, je t'en prie... souffla t'elle avec chagrin. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir le secourir. La police reviendra bientôt et si vous êtes découverts ici...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle se mit à frissonner.

Touchée par la détresse de Tikki, consciente qu'elle avait raison, Marinette prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers Adrien, elle retira l'anneau qu'il portait et regarda Tikki.

\- Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ?

\- Tu dois le passer à ton doigt et dire "Plagg, transforme moi.", il fera le reste.

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration et glissa l'anneau à son doigt, elle n'était pas rassurée, pas plus certaine d'être en train de faire le bon choix, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Plagg... transforme moi... dit elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Plagg grogna encore mais fit ce qu'il avait à faire et la transformation s'opéra.

Marinette regarda ses mains gantées, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment différente, pourtant, cela devait être le cas...

\- Est-ce que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ? Questionna t'elle.

"Non." maugréa Plagg."Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions on va filer d'ici et le conduire en sécurité."

"Comment je fais ?" demanda encore Marinette.

"Tu le soulèves et on y va."

"Mais... il est plus grand que moi ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !"

"Bien sur que si, tu en es capable maintenant, il te suffit de le vouloir. Remue toi un peu gamine ! On ne va pas le laisser toute la nuit sur le sol. Il sera bien mieux dans un lit."

Marinette glissa ses mains sous le corps du garçon inconscient et le souleva, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir à forcer, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté.

Rassurée sur ce point elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur et, guidée par les indications de Plagg, gagna l'autre maison. Plagg ouvrit une porte sur l'arrière de la bâtisse et ils entrèrent.

Comme l'avait dit le kwami noir elle était vide, n'étant sans doute utilisée que comme maison de vacances, mais meublée et l'électricité fonctionnait.

En cette journée de printemps la température n'était pas encore très élevée, Marinette se hâta de coucher Adrien dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva et de le couvrir avec soin. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention elle n'alluma pas la lumière, ni le chauffage, les couvertures épaisses suffiraient. Laissant Adrien à la garde de Tikki elle retourna dans la maison des Agreste et y prit tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Elle ferma avec soin tous les issus puis retourna vers leur nouveau refuge.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'ombre de la cour, avant d'entrer elle avait bien l'intention d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les événements.

"Plagg ?"

"Quoi encore ?"

"Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?"

"Non, je ne peux pas. C'est le secret d'Adrien, je ne suis pas une balance gamine, s'il veut te le dire, il le fera lui même." gronda le kwami."Maintenant, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, on rentre, j'ai faim."

Marinette soupira et entra dans la maison, elle en referma la porte à double tour et s'y adossa, attendant que le kwami se retire de l'anneau, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Elle lui donna le fromage qu'il réclamait et le regarda manger, essayant de faire abstraction de l'étrange situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle avait gardé son téléphone, comme un dernier lien avec son passé oublié. Plagg n'avait rien dit, à son grand soulagement.

Elle tira le téléphone de son sac et le considéra quelques secondes avant de l'éteindre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rangé elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et de découragement mêlés. En faisant cela, elle devenait sans doute complice d'Adrien, mais que pouvait elle faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas en état de s'en sortir seul et elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Même si elle avait eu la preuve en images qu'il était un meurtrier, elle essayait de ne pas y penser et de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il ne représentait pas vraiment de danger pour elle pour le moment.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, Tikki vola vers elle et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, l'observant avec gravité.

\- Marinette, je sens que tu es toujours effrayée. Dit elle de sa voix flûtée. Ta mémoire devrait te revenir peu à peu, tu devrais te reposer un peu, peut être que demain tu y verras plus clair.

Marinette regarda en direction du lit. Adrien ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, son visage restait pâle et couvert de sueur. Sa respiration laborieuse l'inquiétait. De plus en plus angoissée elle se décida à insister pour savoir la vérité.

\- Tikki, je ne peux pas attendre que ma mémoire revienne, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai reçu un appel d'une certaine Alya, je n'ai pas répondu, mais j'ai écouté son message. Adrien est accusé d'être un meurtrier, j'ai vu les photos de son crime... que s'est il vraiment passé à Paris ? Pourquoi a t'il tué sa partenaire et cet homme ?

La voix de Marinette fut la première chose qu'entendit Adrien en revenant à lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser et à rouvrir les yeux le sens de ce qu'elle disait lui parvint.

Il sentit la douleur exploser en lui devant la constatation cruelle que son amie le croyait coupable.

Même si elle se posait des questions, elle n'en pensait pas moins qu'il était vraiment un meurtrier.

Cela allait dans le sens qu'il entendait défendre, pour qu'elle ne se doute jamais de la réalité des choses, mais il n'en souffrait pas moins.

Il avait souhaité prendre sur lui le crime, sans nul doute involontaire, de Ladybug, il y était arrivé, il aurait du en être soulagé, elle voyait en lui le coupable.

Il se força à rester immobile et silencieux, à garder les yeux fermés et à retenir ses larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Marinette, n'importe qui aurait tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Tout le désignait comme coupable de la mort de Ladybug et de l'homme.

\- Marinette, Adrien n'a tué personne, c'était un accident. Expliqua doucement Tikki.

Redoutant que la petite kwami n'en dise trop et ne dévoile la vérité Adrien se décida à faire savoir qu'il était revenu à lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à regretter, ce mouvement trop vif lui causa de nouveaux vertiges et il fut obligé de s'étendre à nouveau.

Marinette et Tikki vinrent vers lui, visiblement soucieuses.

Il serra les dents, conscient qu'il allait faire la chose la plus difficile qui soit, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait de faire fuir la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait absolument protéger sa partenaire de la réalité, quitte à passer pour un monstre à ses yeux.

\- Tikki se trompe Marinette, j'ai bel et bien tué cet homme, il t'avait fait du mal, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Dit il d'une voix qui tremblait malgré ses efforts. J'étais trop en colère, trop inquiet pour toi, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin.

Il vit les yeux bleus de Marinette s'écarquiller sous le choc de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière, puis prit la fuite, il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, tandis qu'elle mettait le plus de distance possible entre eux.

\- Adrien... reprocha Tikki avec douceur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas la protéger. Tôt ou tard elle se souviendra de ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

\- Pas si je fais en sorte qu'elle ne s'en souvienne jamais. Souffla Adrien faiblement. Si j'ai pu la ramener à la vie, je peux sans doute supprimer ce souvenir.

\- Tu pourrais en effet... murmura Tikki avec tristesse. Mais tu la perdrais.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdue. Répondit Adrien avec désespoir. J'ai échoué à être le partenaire dont elle avait besoin, la seule chose que je puisse faire à présent c'est de la protéger de la vérité.

Marinette, qui avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait tomber son sac en s'enfuyant, avait fait demi tour et était revenue sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire de bruit, tout comme Adrien l'avait entendue dire qu'elle le tenait pour un meurtrier, elle l'entendit avouer que son affirmation à ce sujet n'était qu'un mensonge visant à la protéger.

Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, mais l'échange qu'elle venait de surprendre éclairait la situation sous un jour nouveau.

Adrien n'était pas un meurtrier, il était quelqu'un de bien, de généreux, assez pour se dire coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis pour la protéger.

 _À suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 14)Douloureuse prise de conscience**

Un mouvement à la limite de son champs de vision attira l'attention de Marinette, elle tourna la tête et découvrit Plagg. Le kwami noir, arrivé sans faire de bruits, se tenait à quelques mètres et la regardait. Elle retint son souffle, elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait, mais vu le peu d'affection qu'elle semblait lui inspirer, il allait sans doute donner l'alerte.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne bougèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre, puis Plagg reprit sa progression et entra dans la chambre.

Marinette se prépara à l'entendre révéler sa présence dans le couloir, mais contre toute attente le kwami noir n'en fit rien, il se contenta de se poser sur le lit aux côtés d'Adrien et de se rouler en boule avant de fermer les yeux.

Adrien soupira, le regarda, puis tourna à nouveau son regard en direction de Tikki. Il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Pour lui tout était déjà joué d'avance, mais Marinette pouvait encore s'en sortir et il pouvait l'aider, faire un dernier geste pour elle.

Il porta ses mains tremblantes à ses oreilles et en retira les boucles d'oreilles. Il les tendit vers la kwami rouge.

\- Je compte sur toi pour les lui rendre. Je sais que tu peux la trouver facilement. Murmura t'il. Elle n'est sans doute pas encore très éloignée.

Plagg ricana et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Elle est encore moins loin que tu ne le crois. Elle est allée se coucher, je l'ai vu entrer dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Affirma t'il.

Adrien fut surpris de cette information, il aurait cru que Marinette allait profiter de cette occasion pour fuir et aller trouver la police. Après la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir lorsqu'il lui avait dit être bel et bien un meurtrier. Il s'efforça de réprimer l'élan de soulagement et de joie qui menaçait de le submerger. Même si pour l'heure Marinette était encore dans la maison, elle n'en était sans doute pas moins persuadée qu'il avait tué deux personnes.

Il battit des paupières, son élan premier désormais balayé par le retour de la souffrance. Il pensait que les kwamis l'avaient soigné lorsqu'il avait pris leurs pouvoirs réunis afin de ramener Marinette à la vie, mais depuis quelques heures la douleur qu'il avait ressenti après son séjour dans la sphère de néant revenait en force. Il avait l'impression que chaque inspiration déclenchait une nouvelle vague de souffrance et cela n'avait rien d'agréable, ni de rassurant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme. Il lutta pour continuer à respirer normalement, afin de ne pas alarmer les kwamis. Disparaître lui était égal, il ne manquerait à personne, pas même à son propre père.

Il espérait cependant réussir à tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Marinette soit en sécurité.

Marinette elle, avait entendu les mots de Plagg et avait tout de suite compris que le kwami noir lui offrait une porte de sortie, elle s'empressa de la saisir et fila en direction d'une chambre où elle se réfugia.

Assise sur le lit elle se prépara à l'arrivée de Tikki, laquelle ne tarda pas. La kwami déposa les boucles d'oreilles sur un meuble proche du lit et contempla la jeune fille. Marinette baissa la tête, bien que Tikki ne lui ait fait aucun reproche, elle se sentait coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Tikki n'insista pas et la laissa, préférant retourner vers Adrien.

Une fois seule Marinette retira l'anneau de son doigt et le posa auprès des boucles d'oreilles. Elle se coucha ensuite toute habillée, ne retirant que ses chaussures et son pull qu'elle garda cependant à portée de main.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, elle chercha vainement le sommeil, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, trop de choses lui tournaient en tête, l'angoissant chaque seconde un peu plus.

Quelque chose lui échappait... si Adrien, Chat Noir, comme le nommaient les médias, n'était pas le meurtrier de l'homme, si elle avait été blessée elle était donc dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, alors qui avait tué l'homme en question ? Il ne s'était tout de même pas suicidé...

Au bout d'un moment, incapable de dormir, elle se releva et se rhabilla, elle avait besoin de faire un tour, peut être qu'ainsi elle réussirait à s'apaiser et pourrait finalement dormir.

Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir en direction de la sortie, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'Adrien était entrouverte, de la lumière brillait à l'intérieur de la pièce et, malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait encore, elle ne put se retenir d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Adrien était debout à côté du lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, il semblait revenir de la petite salle de bains attenante à sa chambre, sa peau luisait encore, comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher correctement.

Ce ne fut pas cela qui marqua le plus l'esprit de Marinette, ni la vision de son corps dénudé, même s'il était parfaitement bâti il ne la troublait pas pour l'heure plus que de raison, non, ce qui retint son attention ce fut les marques sur la peau claire du garçon. Le dos d'Adrien était parsemé de larges meurtrissures dont la couleur violacée commençait à virer au vert.

Alors qu'elle les contemplait, interdite, elle eut l'impression de voir un film défiler dans sa tête tandis que des souvenirs lui revenaient.

 _Leur adversaire était de loin le plus redoutable qu'ils aient eu à affronter, les sphères qu'il faisait apparaître dévastatrices, plusieurs explosions avaient déjà fait des dégâts considérables, elle était parvenue à éviter de se trouver trop près jusqu'à là, mais elle ne pourrait pas éviter celle qu'il venait de lancer vers elle, elle allait devoir endurer l'explosion cette fois. Alors qu'elle s'y préparait, une forme noire s'interposa entre elle et la sphère. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Chat Noir venait de bondir à son secours. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, qu'il voulait la protéger, malgré le danger._

 _\- Chat ! Eut elle le temps de crier._

 _Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas faire cela, de s'écarter, qu'elle pouvait encaisser, mais elle en fut empêchée par l'explosion qui les balaya tous deux, les repoussant sur quelques mètres._

 _Elle se retrouva à genoux, choquée mais indemne, regardant son partenaire qui se relevait déjà, prêt à repartir au combat._

 _Elle cilla nerveusement, comment réussissait il à tenir ? Il était sans doute protégé par sa tenue, il semblait n'avoir rien ressenti, comme si l'explosion qu'il venait d'endurer était sans conséquences..._

 _Elle se reprit et se releva._

 _C'était sans doute cela l'explication, la tenue de Chat Noir le protégeait, bien mieux que la sienne visiblement._

Les yeux de Marinette s'emplirent de larmes, elle les ferma instinctivement.

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite part de sa mémoire perdue, mais l'avoir retrouvée la remplissait d'espoir et de regret.

Elle avait presque jalousé Chat Noir en cet instant... pensé qu'il avait de la chance d'être si bien protégé. Mais il ne l'était pas... il avait été meurtri ce jour là... et il en portait encore les marques.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement ténu.  
Elle venait de comprendre, elle était Ladybug... comment avait elle pu ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ? Elle était celle que les médias accusaient Chat Noir d'avoir fait disparaître, en plus d'être l'adolescente qu'on pensait sa captive. Personne ne savait qu'en réalité elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle était la partenaire d'Adrien... de Chat Noir... elle était en vie, et elle le lui devait probablement...

Il veillait sur elle... même blessé, considéré comme un meurtrier, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, qu'elle avait peur de lui, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle savait qu'il était accusé d'avoir tué des gens...

Il pensait avoir échoué ? Ne pas être un bon partenaire pour elle... comment pouvait il douter à ce point de lui même ? Avait elle donc été une si piètre héroïne, que celui avec qui elle était censée lutter pense ainsi ? Ne s'était elle jamais rendu compte qu'il se dépréciait ? N'avait elle jamais rien fait pour lui donner une meilleure estime de soi ?

Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de comment elle se comportait avec lui...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Adrien se tenait devant elle, pâle et tendu. Il était désormais vêtu.

Le gémissement de Marinette avait attiré son attention, en se retournant il l'avait découverte sur le seuil, les yeux fermés. Elle pleurait et cela lui avait fait mal de le voir.

Il s'était empressé de se couvrir, se maudissant de ne pas avoir bien fermé la porte avant d'aller se laver. La douleur qui le taraudait ne lui laissait que peu de répit, il avait espéré qu'une douche chaude saurait le soulager, un espoir déçu, cela n'avait rien changé, la souffrance était toujours là. Il devait lutter de plus en plus pour ne pas se mettre à tousser. Plagg et Tikki dormaient sur un coussin au pied de son lit, il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Il était sur le point de se recoucher lorsqu'il avait perçu le faible son. Il avait alors découvert Marinette dans le couloir.

Elle se souvenait de quelque chose... il l'avait compris en voyant son expression et les larmes sur ses joues. Il avait fait un pas dans sa direction avant de se souvenir qu'il était à moitié nu et de rougir d'embarras. Il s'était rapidement vêtu et s'était rapproché d'elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le moment de vérité était venu, Marinette commençait à se souvenir, bientôt il saurait quels souvenirs lui étaient rendus par sa mémoire défaillante.

Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas, n'osant parler, préférant attendre que ce soit elle qui le fasse en premier.

Il n'osait pas d'avantage espérer qu'elle lui pardonne ce qu'il s'était passé... de les avoir mis tous deux dans cette situation par ses choix.

Il ne méritait aucun pardon, tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas failli au cours du combat, en se laissant capturer...

Lorsque Marinette avait rouvert les yeux, il avait eu du mal à ne pas fermer les siens.

Il avait peur... terriblement peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais il l'accepterait, il ne protesterait pas. Pourquoi protester ? Cela ne changerait rien, ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

Marinette essuya les larmes qu'elle avait versé avec un peu de nervosité.

Pourquoi restait il silencieux ? Pourquoi se tenait il là, devant elle, si immobile ? Pourquoi était il si pâle ?

Elle ne savait que dire, ni que faire, elle ne comprenait pas... elle ne le comprenait pas... elle, elle avait tout oublié, elle savait par Alya qu'elle avait des parents, lesquels se faisaient du soucis, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien les concernant, pas même de leurs visages. Adrien, Chat Noir, lui n'avait rien oublié. N'avait il donc aucune famille en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ? N'avait il pas envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ses proches ?

Elle eut envie de lui crier de réagir, de dire quelque chose ! C'était lui qui se souvenait de tout ! Pourquoi ne disait il rien ? Elle avait tellement besoin de savoir... c'était une vraie torture que de ne se souvenir de rien ou presque ! Une vraie torture d'être dans sa situation, en proie au doute, à la confusion.

Le peu dont elle venait de retrouver la trace ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être plus angoissée encore. Comme si elle manquait toujours quelque chose de crucial... comme si elle devait absolument se souvenir d'un détail, mais que ce dernier lui échappait.

Était elle vraiment Ladybug ou se faisait elle des idées ? Elle s'était souvenue d'un combat mené par celle qu'on disait une héroïne, et par celui qui était accusé de meurtre, mais pouvait elle être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de ses souvenirs ?

Un peu plus tôt Adrien avait parlé de modifier ses souvenirs, pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas totalement la mémoire. Il semblait redouter qu'elle se souvienne de tout... mais pourquoi ? S'il était innocent... il n'avait aucune raison pour vouloir supprimer certains de ses souvenirs.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Plus que jamais elle en ressentait la nécessité. Tant pis pour la prudence, elle devait lui poser la question. Elle allait devenir folle s'il ne lui répondait pas.

\- De quoi dois-je ne pas me souvenir ?

 _À suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 15)Les conséquences du combat**

Les mots à peine prononcés qu'elle les regrettait déjà. Le visage déjà pâle d'Adrien se fit livide, son regard vert plus douloureux et honteux, il baissa la tête.

Plagg et Tikki, qui venaient de les rejoindre, la question de Marinette les avaient tiré du sommeil, échangèrent un regard soucieux. La respiration d'Adrien était toujours aussi laborieuse, même s'il ne se plaignait pas et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour donner le change.

\- Marinette, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, Adrien doit se reposer. Intervint Tikki.

Au même instant une quinte de toux secoua l'adolescent, il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, honteux de ne plus parvenir à maîtriser son corps. Il avait tellement mal, tousser avait fait empirer la douleur... il aurait tellement besoin d'un bon anti douleurs... mais il n'en avait pas et n'en avait pas trouvé dans la salle de bains.

Marinette réalisa qu'il souffrait et posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Tikki a raison, tu dois te reposer, viens, je vais t'aider à te recoucher.

Adrien ne protesta pas, respirer était déjà difficile, il n'avait aucune envie de parler, pourtant... il allait bien y être obligé. Il se devait de répondre à la question qu'elle avait posé.

Une fois étendu il se risqua à lui prendre la main, se préparant à être repoussé, mais Marinette ne le rejeta pas, au contraire, elle referma ses doigts sur les siens.

\- Tout ira bien Adrien, tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi. Dit elle doucement.

Adrien secoua nerveusement la tête, toussa à nouveau et reprit difficilement son souffle.

\- Marinette, quoi qu'il arrive, n'utilise pas les pouvoirs combinés des kwamis... je ne veux pas que tu perde du temps de vie pour moi... articula t'il avec effort.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait Marinette interrogea les deux kwamis du regard.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait pour te ramener à la vie. Tu étais morte, mais il a refusé de te perdre, expliqua Plagg, il était prêt à tout pour que tu survives, il a même tenu tête au Papillon lorsque celui-ci a tenté de profiter de sa détresse. Il était blessé, choqué par ta perte, mais il a refusé de se soumettre.

\- Plagg... protesta Adrien gêné avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- Il était gravement atteint ? Questionna encore la jeune fille sans prêter attention à la protestation.

\- Il a failli suffoquer dans une sphère. Répondit Plagg. Ses poumons en ont pris un coup. Cela ne guérit pas en un clin d'œil.

\- Mais... si vos pouvoirs réunis sont si puissants, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas soigné ? Balbutia Marinette sous le choc.

\- Il ne l'a pas demandé. Grogna Plagg.

\- Et même s'il l'avait fait, nous n'aurions pas pu le guérir, les pouvoirs de ce genre ne fonctionnent pas sur le porteur des miraculous. Nous avons soulagé sa souffrance, fait en sorte de bloquer provisoirement le mal, mais nous ne pouvions l'en délivrer durablement ou totalement. Compléta Tikki. Nous ne lui avons rien dit pour éviter d'ajouter à son stress.

Adrien, qui regardait Marinette, vit qu'elle encaissait l'information encore plus mal que lui, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en colère.

Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'après avoir crié sur les kwamis, elle ferait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse. Elle prendrait les deux miraculous et en ferait usage pour lui.

Il ne le voulait pas ! Il voulait qu'elle vive sa vie en intégralité !

Réunissant ses forces il quitta son lit et fonça vers la chambre de Marinette. L'adrénaline le soutenait assez pour qu'il soit capable de courir encore, malgré la douleur et l'essoufflement.

Lorsqu'il glissa l'anneau à son doigt, Plagg qui l'avait suivi se hissa à hauteur de son visage.

\- Adrien, tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Questionna t'il.

\- Oui. Plagg ! Transforme moi !

Plagg soupira, mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il connaissait assez bien Adrien pour savoir que ce dernier partirait, avec ou sans son aide, en l'accompagnant il éviterait qu'il se retrouve seul pour affronter la suite.

Une fois transformé Adrien se sentit un peu mieux, il souffrait toujours, sa respiration était toujours laborieuse, mais se retrouver dans la peau de Chat Noir le réconfortait quelque peu. Il s'était toujours senti plus fort, plus libre et audacieux lorsqu'il revêtait cette tenue. Profitant de cet état des choses il fila ventre à terre, seulement concentré sur son désir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Marinette, entre son anneau et la jeune fille, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas l'utiliser.

Une fois au dehors il s'élança sur un toit, puis sauta au hasard. Peu lui importait la destination, pas d'avantage combien de temps il tiendrait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il parvenait à protéger Marinette.

Très vite les maisons firent place à la forêt, mais il n'en avait cure, bien au contraire, cela lui convenait, un lieu désert, sans maisons, sans personne pour le trouver.

La pluie qui commençait à tomber ne le ralentissait qu'à peine. Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à ce que son corps épuisé ne le trahisse et qu'il tombe.

Il ne se releva pas. Plagg resta dans l'anneau, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour protéger le garçon qui ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Dans la maison Marinette commença par paniquer, avant de réaliser que cela ne servait à rien, Adrien avait fuit, en emportant l'anneau, il ne lui restait que les boucles d'oreilles. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de le soigner. Mais l'aurait elle pu ?

Elle se tourna vers Tikki.

\- Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire n'est-ce pas ? Utiliser vos pouvoirs combinés pour le soigner.

\- Non, en effet. Approuva Tikki gravement. Nous l'avons consenti pour te ramener à la vie, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de te perdre. C'était le choix qui s'imposait, mais pas dans le cas présent, l'état d'Adrien est sérieux, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger pour le moment.

La petite kwami évita de préciser qu'ils ne l'étaient pas avant que le garçon ne choisisse de fuir et que Plagg ait la mauvaise idée de l'aider en cela.

\- Tu peux les retrouver ? Questionna encore Marinette.

\- Oui. Affirma Tikki sans hésiter.

Rassurée Marinette se dirigea vers le bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et alluma l'ordinateur qui y était posé, en priant qu'il ait accès à internet.

\- Que fais-tu ? Questionna Tikki surprise qu'elle ne se lance pas sans tarder à la recherche de son partenaire.

\- Je regarde où je peux trouver des médicaments dans le coin. Répondit Marinette. Nous aurons besoin de quelque chose pour le soigner, ou du moins pour calmer un peu sa souffrance.

Elle soupira en constatant que le lieu où ils étaient manquaient cruellement de pharmacie, la plus proche était à plusieurs kilomètres, et il n'y avait pas de médecins non plus, le dernier avait pris sa retraite l'année précédente.

Soupirant elle éteignit l'ordinateur, songeant qu'elle venait de perdre un temps précieux, qu'elle aurait pu utiliser à retrouver Adrien.

Elle rejoignit ensuite la chambre où elle avait laissé les boucles d'oreilles et les considéra avec un peu d'angoisse.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les prendre et de les utiliser, mais elle avait peur de le faire.

Percevant sa crainte Tikki vint se frotter contre sa joue.

\- Tout ira bien Marinette, il n'y a pas de vilain à affronter, le Papillon est loin, tu ne risques rien.

Marinette approuva, puis fixa les boucles à ses oreilles et prononça les mots qui amorceraient sa métamorphose.

Alors qu'elle les prononçait elle sentit qu'elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois, même si elle ne revoyait pas les occasions en question, et cela la rassura un peu. La métamorphose avait quelque chose de familier également, d'un peu grisant, en un éclair elle n'était plus une simple adolescente, elle devenait une héroïne...

Elle assura le yoyo dans sa main, éteignit les lumières pour ne pas attirer l'attention et quitta la maison. Une fois au dehors, elle découvrit qu'il pleuvait à verse désormais et cela lui sembla mauvais signe, dans l'état où se trouvait déjà Adrien, rester sous la pluie ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Guidée par Tikki elle se lança à la recherche du fugitif.

Au même instant, à bord d'une voiture qu'il conduisait avec prudence en cette heure tardive, l'ancien médecin de la petite bourgade rentrait chez lui. Après avoir fermé son cabinet en ville il était allé s'installer dans une ancienne maison de garde barrière en plein milieu des bois, à proximité du tracé d'une ancienne ligne de chemin de fer depuis longtemps désaffectée où il se plaisait à vivre (1). Il n'était plus très loin de son habitation lorsque le faisceau de ses phares éclaira une silhouette sombre, mais indéniablement humaine, étendue sur le sol au bord du chemin qu'il suivait.

En bon médecin qu'il était toujours au fond de lui malgré ses soixante dix ans passés, il réalisa immédiatement qu'il y avait là quelqu'un ayant besoin d'aide. Il se gara donc à proximité, éclairant la silhouette avec ses phares, ainsi il pourrait voir à qui il avait à faire et s'il y avait des précautions à prendre.

Parvenu près de la forme immobile il se figea de surprise. Même s'il ne regardait guère la télévision, qui n'avait pour lui que peu d'intérêt, il lisait le journal et ces derniers temps plusieurs articles aux photos plus ou moins nettes, avaient parlé du drame s'étant produit à Paris. Du meurtre de l'héroïne et d'un homme par celui qui était censé être le partenaire de la dite héroïne. Il savait également que le meurtrier en fuite était passé dans la région, la police avait affirmé qu'il n'y était pas resté. De toute évidence elle se trompait. Chat Noir était toujours là et il venait de le trouver.

Il aurait sans doute du avoir peur, faire demi tour et prévenir la police, mais, à contempler la forme immobile qui gisait là, il n'éprouvait ni peur, ni désir de faire son devoir de citoyen en dénonçant un présumé meurtrier.

Recroquevillé sur lui même, agité par une mauvaise toux, l'ancien partenaire de l'héroïne parisienne inspirait plus de pitié qu'autre chose au vieux médecin.

Il se penchait vers lui, dans l'intention de tenter de le relever, lorsqu'une autre silhouette s'interposa entre eux. Une forme féminine, vêtue de rouge et de noir, qui semblait vouloir protéger celui qui était à terre. Elle aussi était familière au vieux médecin, il l'avait vue sur les photos.

\- Ladybug, ainsi vous n'êtes pas morte. J'en conclus que Chat Noir ne vous a pas tuée. Dit il avec calme en reculant, les mains levées pour indiquer qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit, ni pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il a besoin de soins. Je peux vous aider, je suis médecin, enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à l'an passé, mais je crois que ma mémoire est encore assez bonne pour venir en aide à quelqu'un.

\- Vous savez qui nous sommes et ce dont il est accusé visiblement. Répondit Marinette sans baisser sa garde.

\- En effet, mais j'ai une très mauvaise habitude, celle de ne pas me fier à ce que l'on raconte, mais à ce que je constate de mes propres yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'une héroïne chercherait à protéger un meurtrier.

\- Chat Noir n'est pas un meurtrier ! Cria Marinette. Ceux qui l'affirment ne savent rien de lui !

\- On le dirait bien en effet. Que diriez vous de poursuivre cette conversation au chaud dans ma maison ? J'habite à quelques minutes de route. Je ne vous propose pas de monter, je me doute que vous refuserez, mais de me suivre. Je suis certain que vous en êtes capable. Je vous attendrai devant la porte.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase le vieux médecin retourna dans sa voiture et reprit sa route. La lumière des phares s'éloigna entre les arbres, bientôt Marinette entendit le moteur s'arrêter et devina que le vieil homme était arrivé à destination, sur ce point il n'avait pas menti, mais pouvait elle vraiment lui faire confiance ?

 _À suivre_

 _(1) D'après les images que j'ai pu voir de la région, il existe bien une maison au milieu des bois dans le coin en question, tout à côté de ce qui semble être une ligne de chemin de fer, mais je ne sais rien de plus sur cet endroit. J'ignore également tout des médecins locaux._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 16)Accepter l'aide d'un inconnu**

Marinette s'agenouilla auprès du corps tremblant de Chat Noir et glissa avec précaution ses mains sous lui afin de le redresser.

Alors qu'elle amorçait le mouvement les yeux d'Adrien se rouvrirent et son regard vert se posa sur elle.

La voir dans sa tenue rouge et noir amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma lady,.. c'est si bon de te revoir... même si j'avais espéré que tu ne me retrouves pas... murmura t'il avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- Chh... ne parle pas, surtout pour dire des sottises, je te retrouverai toujours, tu es mon partenaire.

Adrien sourit à nouveau et referma les yeux.

Il se sentait en sécurité malgré la pluie et la souffrance qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Les mots que venait de prononcer Ladybug le réconfortaient étrangement.

Elle était venue le chercher, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, malgré le fait qu'il lui ait affirmé être un meurtrier. Elle ne l'avait pas cru... elle lui avait gardé sa confiance, même si elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de le craindre.

Il l'aimait plus que jamais, même s'il savait que cela n'était pas réciproque, qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami.

Il aurait pu profiter de son amnésie pour tenter de la séduire, mais il s'y refusait, ce serait déloyal de sa part et au final, lorsqu'elle retrouverait la mémoire elle ne pourrait que lui en tenir rigueur. Il risquait de perdre plus qu'il n'aurait gagné.

Pourtant... il aurait tellement voulu lui avouer son amour, ne plus se contenter de faire comme s'il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Chaton, il faut te relever maintenant, dit doucement Marinette. Tu crois que tu peux encore marcher ? Nous avons un peu de route à faire.

Elle aurait pu le soulever et l'emporter vers la maison du médecin, mais elle voulait épargner sa fierté. Elle ne se résoudrait à cet acte qu'en dernier ressort.

Adrien soupira, même s'il se sentait vraiment mal, il savait qu'elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester à cet endroit, ils devaient trouver un abri.

Il doutait cependant d'avoir la force de regagner la maison dont il s'était enfuit. Il ferait son possible pour avancer le plus possible cependant.

Il se releva avec lenteur, réprimant une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Marinette se redressa en même temps que lui, le soutenant toujours. Elle glissa un bras dans son dos et l'entraîna dans la direction de la maison où ils étaient attendus.

Adrien réalisa très vite qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la ville et s'en étonna.

\- Ma lady, ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut aller pour rentrer... souffla t'il.

\- Nous ne rentrons pas, nous allons voir un médecin qui habite tout près d'ici.

Adrien s'arrêta net, inquiet.

La Ladybug qu'il connaissait avant l'incident n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre, elle était bien trop prudente, mais elle avait perdu la mémoire et visiblement était disposée à faire confiance plus qu'elle ne le faisait avant. C'était donc à lui de la ramener à plus de prudence.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Se risqua t'il à dire.

Il vit sa partenaire écarquiller les yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda t'elle.

Adrien se mordilla les lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux, réprimant une grimace en les sentant si courts sous ses doigts. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de ne plus pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles.

\- Et bien... nous ne le connaissons pas... c'est risqué. Murmura t'il.

Marinette lui fit face, tandis qu'il était à nouveau secoué par une quinte de toux. Haletant Chat Noir se laissa tomber à genoux, le temps que la crise cesse et qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

Marinette s'agenouilla elle aussi et attendit qu'il ne tousse plus pour poser les mains sur ses joues.

\- Pour toi, pour ta santé, je suis prête à prendre le risque. Ne crains rien, je le surveillerai.

Adrien sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait jamais espéré l'entendre dire de tels mots.

\- Merci... ma lady.

\- De rien mon chaton, debout maintenant !

Adrien sourit.

Elle venait de l'appeler chaton pour la seconde fois, ainsi qu'elle le faisait avant le drame. C'était si bon d'entendre ce surnom affectueux.

Il se releva, soutenu par Marinette et reprit sa progression vers la maison.

Ils firent plusieurs haltes, pour le laisser souffler un peu lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux l'agitait.

Marinette sentait que Chat Noir pesait de plus en plus sur elle, mais il continuait à avancer, pas à pas, malgré sa fatigue et sa souffrance, il se refusait à capituler et elle n'osait pas le forcer à accepter qu'elle le porte.

Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui, mais elle se rassurait en songeant qu'un médecin les attendait, qu'elle pourrait recourir aux pouvoirs des kwamis si l'état de son partenaire devenait critique. Elle leur forcerait la main si besoin, mais elle ne laisserait pas Adrien mourir.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la maison du médecin, il était plus que temps, Chat Noir avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer et à garder les yeux ouverts. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils touchaient au but. Il était tellement épuisé et endolori qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le délivrer de sa souffrance.

Même si faire confiance à un total inconnu lui semblait toujours risqué il savait que Marinette, Ladybug, ne faillirait pas, qu'il pouvait se reposer sur elle.

Il entendit la jeune fille frapper à la porte, laquelle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le vieil homme.

\- Vous voila enfin, entrez, entrez, j'ai fait du feu, et des boissons chaudes vous attendent. J'espère que vous aimez le chocolat les enfants.

En dépit des doutes qu'il nourrissait, Adrien ne put se retenir de sourire faiblement. Un bon feu et du chocolat chaud... cela ne remplacerait pas un anti douleurs, mais ce serait un bon, et agréable début, même si Plagg allait sans doute râler que cela ne valait pas du fromage.

Soutenu par Ladybug qui avait refusé de laisser le médecin prendre sa suite, il gagna le salon. L'endroit était chaleureux et bien tenu, des fauteuils visiblement très confortables étaient disposés auprès du foyer. Alors qu'il étudiait les lieux, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, il sentit le médecin poser une couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Cela vous réchauffera plus vite. Dit l'homme âgé doucement. Vous êtes trempé.

Il avait fait de même avec Ladybug, laquelle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, laissant celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la cheminée à Adrien.

L'adolescent s'assit avec soulagement et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes qui pétillaient dans l'âtre.

Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il terminerait la nuit à l'abri dans la maison d'un médecin, lui qui pensait se perdre et finir dans les bois, seul avec Plagg.

Il prit le mug que lui tendait l'homme, trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage avec plaisir, mais n'eut guère de temps pour en profiter, une nouvelle quinte de toux vint rapidement gâcher sa dégustation.

Le médecin lui prit le mug des mains et le déposa sur une table.

\- Je crois que le chocolat attendra, pour l'heure le plus urgent est que je vous examine, mais je vais avoir du mal si vous conservez cette tenue.

Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un regard.

Ladybug se reprocha de ne pas avoir songé à ce détail. Le vieux médecin avait raison, il allait lui être difficile d'examiner Adrien si ce dernier gardait la tenue de Chat Noir, mais s'il la retirait son identité secrète ne le serait plus.

Voyant leurs expressions tendues le médecin devina sans peine ce qui les tourmentait.

\- Attendez moi ici une seconde, ne craignez rien, je ne vais pas chercher à vous piéger, je crois comprendre ce qui vous tourmente et il me semble que j'ai la solution.

Tout en parlant il se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

\- Tiens toi prêt chaton, glissa Marinette à l'oreille d'Adrien, au moindre signe d'une action suspecte on file d'ici.

Adrien approuva.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, le médecin revenait déjà, portant un masque noir entre ses mains.

\- Un vieux souvenir de ma jeunesse, quand je faisais du théâtre en amateur pour me détendre. Plaisanta t'il. Il n'est certes pas aussi élégant que celui du Chat Noir, mais il remplira parfaitement sa mission. Il est souple, il vous ira parfaitement jeune homme. Je vais préparer mon matériel le temps que vous vous changiez.

Rassurés les deux adolescents se détendirent un peu. Pour l'heure leurs craintes n'avaient visiblement pas lieu d'être, c'était un soulagement.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Ladybug.

Adrien prit le masque et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, songeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été choisi pour être Chat Noir il allait porter un masque sans avoir la tenue de super héros, cela lui semblait un peu étrange, mais après tout, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu peux te dé-transformer. Affirma Ladybug après s'être assurée que le médecin ne les espionnait pas.

Adrien ferma les yeux, un peu tendu. Une fois revenu à sa véritable identité il serait plus vulnérable, sans rien pour lui permettre de se battre... mais il n'avait pas le choix, le médecin avait raison.

\- Dé-transformation. Murmura t'il.

Alors que Plagg quittait l'anneau Adrien se prit à prier pour ne pas être en train de faire une terrible erreur, une erreur qui leur serait fatale.

Marinette lui prit le masque des mains et le disposa avec précaution, avant d'en nouer le lien. Adrien la laissa faire, il se sentait trop fatigué pour avoir envie de bouger. Il espérait que le médecin allait pouvoir vraiment faire quelque chose. Au moins le délivrer un peu de cette douleur qui ne cessait de le tarauder.

Le masque en place Marinette ne put s'empêcher de caresser la joue d'Adrien. Elle admirait le calme dont il faisait preuve. Elle se doutait qu'il devait beaucoup souffrir, elle lisait sa souffrance dans la façon dont il respirait et dont ses mâchoires se crispaient par moment, mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Adrien lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- Je dois vraiment être à l'agonie, pour que ma lady soit aussi tendre avec moi. Plaisanta t'il.

\- Je crois que ta lady ne savait pas mesurer la chance qu'elle avait de t'avoir à ses côtés. Répondit Marinette. Peut être que perdre la mémoire lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le médecin frappa à la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui. Répondit Marinette en s'écartant d'Adrien.

Le médecin entra sans attendre, il était inquiet pour le garçon blond, il l'examina avec attention, puis se tourna vers Ladybug, le visage grave.

\- Je suis désolé Ladybug, je soupçonne un pneumothorax, je vais devoir le faire hospitaliser, il a besoin de soins que je ne peux lui prodiguer sans risques ici.

Ladybug et Adrien échangèrent un regard. L'adolescent fit non de la tête, mais la jeune fille, elle, ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- De quels soins a t'il besoin ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Il doit être drainé pour que ses poumons guérissent. Je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire pour une intervention aussi délicate. Expliqua le vieux médecin. Je suis vraiment navré, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, et nous ne pouvons pas perdre une seule minute. C'est déjà pratiquement un miracle qu'il soit encore capable de parler et qu'il ait pu arriver jusqu'à chez moi.

En une autre occasion Adrien aurait sans doute plaisanté, affirmé qu'il était un chat solide, ou qu'il avait neuf vies, mais là, il n'en avait aucune envie. La situation était bien trop grave.

Ladybug ferma les yeux une seconde, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit son expression indiquait qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

Adrien et le médecin la contemplèrent, en retenant leur souffle. Elle semblait si tendue, si adulte en cet instant... ils se demandaient tous deux ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Ils espéraient tous deux qu'elle avait pris la décision qui s'imposait.

Ladybug pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle avait conscience que les deux personnes face à elle voulaient des choses très différentes. Le médecin voulait sauver son patient, Chat Noir voulait la sauver elle... elle allait en décevoir un, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour satisfaire les deux.

Peut être que si elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire elle aurait trouvé une solution pour que tout le monde ait ce qu'il désirait, mais pour l'heure, elle ne se souvenait toujours que de peu de choses et elle n'avait pas d'idée géniale qui puisse sauver la situation. Elle ne pouvait que faire un choix.

 _À suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 17)Une conversation importante**

Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir Marinette se tourna vers le médecin.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'expression angoissée de son partenaire, même si elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, elle se doutait qu'il n'accepterait pas de rester à l'hôpital, il prendrait la fuite à la première occasion. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger une nouvelle fois.

\- Je voudrai vraiment vous laisser le faire hospitaliser, mais cela n'est pas envisageable, pas sans dévoiler son identité, il ne sera jamais admis avec un masque, on va lui demander ses papiers... c'est beaucoup trop risqué... nous allons vous laisser, merci pour votre aide.

Elle se rapprocha d'Adrien qui avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Même si cela signifiait sans doute qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, au moins Marinette serait en sécurité.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir ainsi jeunes gens. Soupira le médecin. Ce que je vais accepter de faire pourrait me valoir de gros ennuis, mais je prends le risque. Laissez moi encore quelques minutes, je vais préparer la chambre d'amis. Par chance, elle est grande et j'ai eu la fantaisie d'y placer deux lits, je vais y mettre des draps et couvertures. Je préparerai ensuite mon matériel pour les soins.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le matériel... s'étonna Marinette.

\- Je n'ai pas tout ce qui est nécessaire, mais je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser repartir alors qu'il est dans cet état, en tant que médecin j'ai prêté serment de faire ce qui est utile et avantageux pour le malade. Ce serait un grave manquement que de ne rien tenter. Bien, ce point étant réglé, je vais me mettre au travail, j'ai beaucoup à faire.

\- Je vais vous aider. Proposa Marinette.

\- J'accepte volontiers, plus vite tout sera prêt, plus vite je pourrai soigner votre ami.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du salon Marinette le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'allez vous faire ?

\- J'ai encore quelques produits, je vais lui placer un drain.

\- Un drain ?

\- Un tuyau qui va aider l'air à quitter sa cage thoracique. Normalement ce genre d'intervention se pratique en salle d'opération, afin que ce soit stérile, mais puisque vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque qu'il s'y rende...

Marinette réprima un frisson. Même si elle appréciait que le vieil homme cherche à les aider, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ce qu'il se proposait de faire ne soit quelque peu risqué.

\- Cela ne sera pas dangereux pour lui ? Questionna t'elle avec angoisse.

\- Pas plus que de continuer à se promener avec ce problème. Répondit le médecin. Je vous promet de prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Par contre, avant d'agir, je vais lui demander s'il accepte l'intervention, c'est une question de principe. Je vais vous demander de ne pas nous déranger, ni de chercher à écouter, la conversation que je vais avoir avec lui doit être confidentielle.

Ladybug hocha la tête, cela lui semblait juste.

Elle suivit le médecin du regard, tandis qu'il rejoignait le salon où se trouvait toujours Adrien. Elle remarqua avec un peu de surprise qu'il tenait un bloc note en main.

Une fois l'homme entré dans le salon et la porte refermée derrière lui, Marinette hésita, écouter malgré le fait qu'on lui ait demandé de n'en rien faire était tentant, elle n'était pas tranquille, même si l'homme se montrait accueillant et s'efforçait de leur venir en aide, elle redoutait qu'il ne blesse son partenaire. Finalement, elle décida de rester loin du salon et de la discussion qui s'y déroulait.

Elle s'installa sur une banquette qui ornait le couloir et attendit.

Le médecin tira une chaise en direction du siège où était installé le garçon et le considéra pensivement.

Adrien lui rendit son regard. Même épuisé et souffrant il gardait l'esprit clair, il devina donc sans peine que le médecin ne venait pas seulement lui faire la causette.

Le médecin prit place en face de lui et lui tendit le bloc et un stylo.

\- Cela vous évitera de parler, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser et je tiens à obtenir des réponses.

Adrien hocha la tête et prit ce qu'il lui tendait. Il n'était pas surpris, il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre. Personne ou presque ne faisait jamais rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Les gens ne l'avouaient pas toujours mais ils étaient toujours désireux d'une faveur ou d'une récompense. Restait à découvrir quel serait le prix de ce vieux médecin.

\- Faites moi signe lorsque vous serez prêt. Ajouta l'homme âgé.

Adrien hocha la tête sans attendre et attendit.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là à Paris, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais j'ai le sentiment que votre partenaire elle aura besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche un jour prochain. Pour l'heure, ce qui m'importe est de savoir pourquoi vous étiez seul dans ce bois cette nuit. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous étiez ensembles, j'ai parfaitement vu qu'elle arrivait tout juste lorsqu'elle s'est interposée.

Adrien soupira, l'homme était décidément observateur et perspicace, il ne parviendrait pas à le tromper. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, mais lui dire la vérité était délicat.

"J'essayais de la protéger." écrivit il finalement.

Le médecin le considéra d'un air songeur.

\- De quoi deviez vous la protéger au point de mettre votre vie en danger ? Continua t'il. Votre ennemi vous a t'il suivi jusqu'ici ?

Adrien frissonna à cette éventualité, qu'il repoussa fermement. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le Papillon les ait suivis, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient là... à moins que les médias n'aient signalé qu'il avait été aperçu dans le coin..

Le médecin ne manqua pas de voir sa réaction, ses yeux brusquement écarquillés, sa respiration déjà laborieuse qui devenait plus difficile encore.

\- Gardez votre calme jeune homme, je n'ai rien pour pallier à une défaillance respiratoire. Commenta le médecin. Même si j'ai gardé quelques petites choses un respirateur artificiel n'en fait pas partie.

Adrien s'efforça de se reprendre, mais ses efforts ne furent pas vraiment probants et il se remit à tousser.

Le médecin attendit que la quinte de toux soit terminée pour hausser un sourcil. Il attendait visiblement toujours une réponse et n'aurait sans doute de cesse de l'obtenir.

Adrien ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'appuya au dossier de son siège.

Que dire à cet homme ? Qu'il avait fuit pour empêcher sa partenaire de sacrifier une part de sa vie, comme lui l'avait fait pour elle ?

\- Dites moi la vérité Chat Noir, je ne la révélerai à personne, pas même à Ladybug. Assura le médecin.

Adrien rouvrit lentement les yeux et commença à écrire. Il tendit ensuite le bloc au médecin.

Ce dernier n'eut pas beaucoup à lire.

"D'elle même." avait simplement écrit Adrien.

Le médecin hocha la tête et lui rendit le bloc.

\- Je vois... vous devez vous sentir coupable n'est-ce pas ? Vous estimez sans doute ne pas être à la hauteur et devoir rattraper ce que vous voyez comme des fautes que vous auriez commises. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se souvient pas de tout, votre façon de réagir le prouve.

"Elle commence à retrouver des souvenirs, mais elle avait tout oublié en effet."

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle a traversé une rude épreuve, surtout si, comme je le soupçonne, elle est responsable de la mort de cet homme. Cela a été un traumatisme pour vous deux, vous réagissez par la culpabilité, elle par l'oubli.

Adrien cilla, hésita à le détromper. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je fais erreur ?

Adrien baissa les yeux et écrivit une nouvelle phrase.

"Oui... elle était morte, je l'ai ramenée à la vie en utilisant des pouvoirs magiques."

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir également ramené sa victime ? Questionna le médecin.

Adrien se figea, il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité, pas une seule seconde. La honte et le remords s'emparèrent de lui.

"Je n'y ai pas songé." avoua t'il.

Il se prépara à des reproches, ou tout du moins à un regard réprobateur, mais l'expression du médecin ne changea pas, restant compatissante.

Il se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Il avait vraiment été en dessous de tout... s'il avait eu l'idée de faire avec l'akumatisé ce qu'il avait fait pour Ladybug tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Au lieu d'arranger les choses il avait tout gâché en prenant la fuite et en l'emmenant avec lui.

Il se mit à trembler nerveusement et une nouvelle quinte de toux l'agita.

Le médecin lui tapota la main pour attirer son attention. Adrien tourna vers lui un regard noyé de larmes.

\- Je serai le dernier à oser vous faire des reproches concernant une mauvaise décision... j'en ai pris pas mal moi même. Déclara le médecin. J'étais marié à une femme merveilleuse, j'avais deux beaux enfants, mais je ne pensais qu'à ma carrière, j'étais tout le temps sur les routes, à l'hôpital ou à mon cabinet... et un jour, mon épouse qui ne se plaignait jamais est morte, d'un seul coup j'ai réalisé que mes enfants étaient partis faire leur vie et qu'ils avaient tellement passé d'années à vivre sans moi qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de revenir. Pour eux j'étais pratiquement un étranger, ils sont venus à l'enterrement puis sont repartis pour toujours. J'avais une bonne situation, mais je n'avais plus de famille.

"Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Vous n'avez vraiment plus de nouvelles d'eux ?"

\- Non. Je ne sais même pas où ils habitent. Ils ont déménagé plusieurs fois depuis la mort de leur mère et n'ont pas jugé utile de me donner leurs nouvelles adresses, ni même un numéro de téléphone où les joindre.

Adrien se sentit vraiment triste devant cette situation. Cet homme avait consacré sa vie aux autres, au point d'en perdre sa famille. C'était triste et injuste.

Son regard et celui du médecin se croisèrent avant de se détourner.

\- Enfin, c'est du passé tout cela, je ne peux pas me plaindre d'une situation dont je suis le premier responsable. Pourtant, j'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé d'en vouloir à mon épouse de m'avoir caché son état. Elle avait des problèmes cardiaques et elle a tout fait pour que je ne me doute de rien. Jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte elle a gardé le silence sur ce qu'elle endurait et sur son chagrin, nos enfants eux même ne savaient rien. Cela n'a fait que rajouter des griefs supplémentaires à la liste qu'ils avaient contre moi. J'étais médecin et je suis passé à côté de tous les signes qui auraient pu m'alarmer.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste.

Adrien prit le bloc, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et il dut attendre qu'elle se calme pour écrire.

"Si vous voulez, Ladybug et moi ferons des recherches pour retrouver vos enfants."

Le médecin fut touché par les mots. Ils confirmaient ce qu'il avait déjà deviné, le garçon était vraiment généreux et pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il aurait été en droit de songer à lui avant tout, mais il se préoccupait de sa partenaire en premier lieu et maintenant il pensait même à venir en aide à un parfait inconnu.

\- Bien, je crois que j'en sais assez. Passons à la partie pratique. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de drainer des pneumothorax, mais jamais dans ma vieille maison au milieu des bois. Je suis de plus un homme d'un certain âge à présent, mes mains ne sont plus aussi habiles qu'avant. Bien sur, l'opération n'est pas compliquée, je ne vais pas vous ouvrir le ventre sur toute sa longueur, seulement pratiquer une petite incision afin d'y insérer le drain. Je sais comment éviter de vous blesser accidentellement, mais je ne peux garantir un lieu aseptisé. Les risques sont minimes, mais ils existent. Je me devais de vous le dire. Je veux être certain que vous acceptez en étant pleinement conscient de ce fait.

Adrien le considéra sans bouger quelques instants. La gravité qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard du médecin lui indiquait que ce dernier était sérieux et ne négligerait aucun détail pour assurer sa sécurité.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir informé. Je vous fais confiance, lorsque vous serez prêt, ce sera bon pour moi aussi." écrivit il d'une main ferme. "Vous prenez le risque de me soigner, alors que cela pourrait vous attirer de gros ennuis, vu que je suis officiellement un criminel en cavale. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de croire en vous."

Il le pensait vraiment, il était prêt à s'en remettre à cet homme âgé.

Le médecin lut ce qu'il venait d'écrire et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Merci Chat Noir. Bien, je vais terminer les préparatifs. Je reviendrai vous chercher ou je demanderai à Ladybug de le faire.

 _À suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 18)Le temps d'une opération**

Adrien n'eut pas l'impression d'attendre très longtemps, alors qu'il patientait en fixant le feu, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, il fut ramené à la réalité par l'arrivée de Ladybug.

Il se redressa, prêt à se lever, qu'elle soit là ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre dans la pièce où aurait lieu l'opération.

Une fois debout, et bien que cela ne lui plaise qu'à moitié, il retira l'anneau et le tendit à sa partenaire.

Ladybug le regarda faire avec surprise, après tout les risques qu'il avait pris pour éviter qu'elle ne l'ait, il le lui remettait de lui même ? Avait il donc changé d'avis ? L'autorisait il à s'en servir pour lui venir en aide ?

\- Non ma Lady, je te le confie pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains et pour que tu puisses te défendre si cela était nécessaire. Murmura Chat Noir. Nous ne pouvons pas être certains que l'opération va bien se passer, ni qu'il ne va pas en profiter. Je remets mon sort entre ses mains, pas le tien. Tu vas devoir rester sur tes gardes.

Comme Ladybug ne faisait pas mine de prendre l'anneau il lui saisit le poignet et déposa le bijou au creux de sa paume, l'obligea à refermer ses doigts dessus.

\- Souviens toi, tu ne dois l'utiliser que pour ton salut, en aucun cas pour le mien. Insista t'il.

Le contact de l'anneau, encore tiède d'avoir été porté, fit frissonner la jeune fille, levant les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de doute en eux, Chat Noir était résolu à la protéger et ne se souciait que d'elle une fois de plus.

N'avait il donc personne d'autre à qui il tienne ? Personne à qui il soit en train de manquer ?

Réprimant un sanglot, elle glissa l'anneau à son doigt et enlaça le jeune homme avec précaution et tendresse.

\- Chat... souffla t'elle.

Adrien l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, pour la rassurer, comprenant à quel point cette situation était difficile pour elle.

\- Tout ira bien ma Lady. Nous allons nous en sortir, tu verras.

\- Mais... si ton état empirait, y a t'il quelqu'un que je puisse prévenir ? Demanda t'elle.

Adrien cilla, pensant à son père, puis il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle approche de Gabriel Agreste si le pire devait se produire pour lui. Il ne savait que trop de quelle dureté pouvait faire preuve son père en certaines situations, il ne voulait pas y exposer Marinette. D'autres qu'elle sauraient apprendre la nouvelle à son père, il en était persuadé.

Il relâcha Marinette et s'écarta un peu.

\- Non, il n'y a personne à prévenir. Murmura t'il.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa partenaire, mais cela lui semblait être ce qu'il se devait de faire.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, songeant que s'ils s'en sortaient tous deux, que Ladybug retrouvait la mémoire, alors elle saurait qu'il lui avait menti... mais tant pis, il affronterait sa réaction, endurerait sa déception et ses reproches, ce serait mérité et il le supporterait en ayant le soulagement de lui avoir épargné certaines épreuves.

Marinette caressa sa joue.

\- Je vais te conduire à la salle de bains, tu dois te laver avant d'entrer dans la chambre où il va te soigner, est-ce que tu crois pouvoir le faire seul ?

Adrien se sentit rougir en comprenant ce que signifierait dire qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable... pour se laver il devrait se mettre à nu, ou presque, devant elle.

Marinette qui venait d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions s'empourpra à son tour.

\- Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire... souffla Adrien. Je ne suis pas si mal en point, je devrai m'en sortir seul.

Marinette hocha la tête, un peu soulagée par la réponse, et honteuse en même temps.

\- Il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais utiliser le désinfectant qu'il a laissé sur la tablette de la douche, que même si cela ne sent pas très bon c'est indispensable.

\- Je le ferai alors. Affirma Adrien.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle de bains ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Adrien entra dans la salle de bains et en referma la porte.

Marinette resta dans le couloir, tournant en rond. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas le garçon avant un long moment, peut être même ne pourrait elle pas le voir avant qu'il soit guéri... et cela l'angoissait. Elle avait beau avoir accepté de faire confiance au vieux médecin, elle ne pouvait se retenir d'avoir peur.

Elle laissa échapper un rire un peu nerveux.

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt elle redoutait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire et qu'à présent elle se tourmentait pour lui... la vie était vraiment pleine de surprises...

Elle regarda l'anneau qu'elle avait glissé à son doigt et qui s'y était aussitôt adapté, comme s'il avait de tout temps été fait pour elle.

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer un peu.

Chat Noir avait failli mourir seul, perdu dans ces bois, pour lui éviter de s'en servir, et à présent il lui en laissait la possibilité... comment pouvait il changer si vite d'avis ? Parviendrait elle à le comprendre un jour ? Retrouver ses souvenirs perdus l'aiderait peut être en cela ?

Plagg se matérialisa devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne le comprends pas vraiment moi non plus, mais il fait ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour toi. Grogna t'il. Cela ne semble pas des plus logiques comme comportement, même pour moi.. mais c'est ainsi qu'il est et c'est ainsi qu'il agit. Voila pourquoi j'ai toujours eu les sentiments amoureux en horreur, ça pousse les gens à faire n'importe quoi. Il a beau être un super héros, quand il te voit en super héroïne, il perd tout sens commun.

\- Chat Noir est amoureux de Ladybug... murmura Marinette. Mais est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Et lorsque nous étions de simples adolescents ? Je voudrai m'en souvenir...

\- Tu serais déçue, Adrien aime Ladybug également, mais si tu es Marinette il ne voit en toi qu'une amie, et si toi tu as craqué sur Adrien, tu n'aimes pas Chat Noir, quelle que soit ton identité. Affirma Plagg sans aucune pitié.

Marinette soupira devant la cruelle franchise du kwami noir.

\- Merci Plagg pour ces explications... souffla t'elle tristement. On dirait qu'on est pas vraiment accordés lui et moi... s'il n'aime que l'héroïne en moi et si moi je n'aime pas le héros qu'il est... nous ne sommes vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre... je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi qu'une héroïne, je suis aussi une fille comme les autres...

\- Tu ne fais pas mieux non ? A toujours le repousser quand il est Chat Noir... je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il est très bien, même s'il se conduit comme un idiot parfois.

\- Je ne saurai te le dire, je ne me souviens toujours pas d'avoir eu des sentiments pour Adrien avant l'incident... répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'avant, mais maintenant qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Questionna Plagg en plissant les yeux.

Marinette cilla, la question l'obligeait à affronter des sentiments dont elle n'était pas vraiment certaine, et qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait disposer à admettre.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adrien, pour Chat Noir à présent... elle n'aurait pas su mettre des mots sur ce ressenti...

Elle avait peur pour lui, elle sentait sa souffrance, sa tristesse, devinait qu'il lui cachait pas mal de secrets encore, qu'elle craignait un peu de découvrir.

Elle avait l'impression de tenir à lui, et que cela ne datait pas d'hier... ce qui tendait à confirmer qu'il avait au moins dit vrai en ce qui concernait leur collaboration. Oui, elle tenait à lui, mais était-ce de l'amour pour autant ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, tirer des conclusions d'une situation qui n'était pas des plus claires.

Adrien prenait soin d'elle, un peu trop même sans doute, mais il n'avait pas vraiment parlé d'amour. Il ne lui avait pas clairement avoué être amoureux d'elle et si elle en jugeait d'après les propos de Plagg, il n'était amoureux que d'une version d'elle même, tout comme elle le faisait pour lui...

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas aimer Chat Noir, lui préférer Adrien. Qu'avait donc Adrien de plus que son alter ego ?

Elle regarda Plagg, puis renonça à le questionner, elle avait de gros doutes quand à la véracité des réponses qu'il pourrait lui fournir si elle l'interrogeait sur les relations entre elle et le garçon. Il ne mentirait peut être pas ouvertement, mais il risquait de lui transmettre des informations biaisées, qui risquaient de la conduire à tirer de mauvaises conclusions. Elle avait plus intérêt à questionner Tikki, la petite kwami rouge semblait moins encline à la tromper.

Elle en était encore à se poser des questions lorsque le vieux médecin la rejoignit, l'air fatigué mais satisfait.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à lui demander comment s'était passé l'intervention, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, je n'ai pas perdu la main, mon matériel convenait et votre ami s'est montré courageux. Tout à fait digne du héros qu'il incarne, ceux qui le traînent dans la boue pourraient tirer des leçons de la façon dont il se comporte, mais je doute qu'ils en soient capables.

\- J'en doute aussi. Soupira Marinette en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision. La façon révoltante dont certains parlaient de Chat Noir la mettait hors d'elle rien que d'y penser.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il se repose, je n'avais pas d'anesthésiant, continua le médecin, j'ai seulement pu engourdir la zone où j'ai incisé, ce qui n'a pas rendu l'opération plus facile à endurer. Voila pourquoi je vous dis que vous pouvez être fière, avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Marinette hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

Il ne l'avait pas prévenue que l'opération se ferait sans anesthésie... pauvre Chat Noir... à quoi l'avait elle condamné ?

\- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

\- Si vous acceptez de vous laver comme lui l'a fait avant l'opération et de changer de vêtements, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

 _À suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre comporte un extrait de l'épisode 9 de la seconde saison. Un des rares que j'ai réussi à voir.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 19)Après l'opération**

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin lavée et changée, Marinette entra sans faire de bruits dans la chambre. Adrien dormait profondément, étendu sur le lit où il avait été opéré. Il était torse nu, seulement recouvert de son caleçon et d'un drap qui découvrait le haut de son corps et la jeune fille rougit en posant les yeux sur lui. Son regard se posa sur les bandages qui recouvraient le pansement et retenaient le tuyau du drain dont l'extrémité se voyait sur les côtes de l'adolescent assoupi.

Marinette s'arrêta près du lit et resta un moment à le regarder.

Il était un peu pâle, mais il respirait régulièrement et cela la rassura.

Elle sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup, elle recula jusqu'au second lit et s'y installa. Même si le médecin ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de rester, il ne lui avait pas interdit non plus et elle préférait ne pas s'éloigner trop de son partenaire, alors que ce dernier était encore endormi, incapable de se défendre seul.

Tout comme il avait pris soin d'elle après l'incident, en s'oubliant au passage, elle allait en faire autant pour lui.

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et se mit à rêver, revivant dans un songe un moment de son passé oublié.

 _Elle était debout sur un toit, des bougies disposées un peu partout dispensaient une douce lumière, des roses rouges ajoutaient à la touche romantique de cette décoration._

 _Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort, c'était si beau, trahissant une véritable sensibilité, tout préparer avait du prendre beaucoup de temps... puis, alors qu'elle se tournait vers celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela, elle le découvrit penché vers l'une des bougies ornant la rambarde._

 _Son enthousiasme premier s'évapora, tout dans le maintien de Chat Noir trahissait son chagrin et elle en était la cause._

 _Il avait pris tant de peine pour lui préparer cette surprise et elle n'était pas venue... elle était avec ses amis, soupirant après Adrien qui ne venait pas._

 _Prise de honte elle chercha comment le consoler sans se trahir, sans lui dévoiler qu'elle était celle qu'il avait vainement attendu, qui n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à lui..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... avait elle murmuré._

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut,les joues trempées par les larmes.

Tournant la tête elle regarda Adrien qui dormait toujours dans le lit voisin du sien.

Tikki et Plagg vinrent tourbillonner au dessus d'elle.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Tikki.

\- Je crois que j'ai retrouvé un souvenir en rêve... j'étais sur un toit et Chat Noir était là. Je lui avais fait de la peine en ne venant pas le retrouver alors qu'il s'était donné du mal pour me préparer une belle surprise.

Les deux kwamis échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous nous souvenons de ce jour... avoua Tikki. Il nous avait tous surpris.

\- Pas moi, corrigea Plagg, j'ai toujours su qu'il devenait totalement idiot quand il pensait à Ladybug.

Tikki soupira et l'ignora, regardant Marinette avec affection elle esquissa un sourire.

\- On dirait que ta mémoire est en train de revenir, c'est une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suppose que oui... mais... murmura Marinette.

\- Mais quoi ? S'étonna Tikki.

\- Est-ce que je lui faisais souvent de la peine ?

\- Assez souvent oui. Répondit Plagg. Mais c'étaient les règles qui voulaient cela.

Marinette baissa la tête. Elle avait le cœur lourd en repensant à la vision qu'elle avait eu de Chat Noir penché vers la bougie.

Elle lui avait fait de la peine, plein de fois visiblement, et pourtant... il était toujours resté à ses côtés...

Se levant elle se rapprocha du lit où il était et le considéra avec tristesse.

Il méritait mieux que ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, il méritait quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui rendre ses sentiments...

\- Marinette, maintenant que vous n'avez plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, même si cela ne semble pas très évident, peut être que vous pouvez être plus que des amis... déclara Tikki de sa petite voix.

\- J'aimerai bien Tikki, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas si simple... s'il ne voit en moi qu'une amie lorsque je suis Marinette et si je n'ai pas été capable de l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire... comment y croire ?

Elle essuya les larmes qui lui venaient à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Elle était vraiment en dessous de tout... inutile et pas même capable d'aimer un garçon comme lui... finalement, ne pas se souvenir avait des avantages, elle ne savait plus à quel point elle avait été lamentable par le passé.

Une main se posant sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Adrien était réveillé et la regardait, l'air inquiet. Voyant qu'elle le regardait il laissa retomber sa main, garder le bras levé était encore trop fatiguant pour lui. Parler le serait également, mais il y avait des mots qu'il se devait de dire, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

\- Ne pleure pas Marinette... ce n'est pas de ta faute... souffla t'il doucement. Tu as raison, même sans savoir que tu étais Ladybug j'aurai du voir quelle fille merveilleuse tu es... au lieu de dire que nous n'étions que des amis... je te demande pardon, même si je n'ai aucune excuse. Je me suis conduit comme quelqu'un de superficiel, tu voyais plus clair en moi que je ne le faisais... tu as toujours su que je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, ce serait trop facile de dire que je t'aime aussi bien en tant que Marinette qu'en tant que Ladybug, comment pourrais-tu le croire ?

Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- Adrien... murmura t'elle.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, que nous restions amis... ajouta Adrien avec effort. Même si je n'ai pas su te regarder à ta juste valeur, je tiens beaucoup à toi et je crois que tu tenais à moi toi aussi... un jour je t'ai dit que tu étais ma meilleure amie, pour te rassurer, et je l'affirme encore une fois.

Il se força à sourire, pour appuyer ses propos, mais avec l'impression de renoncer à tous ses espoirs d'être aimé un jour de celle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Un sentiment tout aussi douloureux que d'avoir enduré une opération sans anesthésie un peu plus tôt. Il referma les yeux pour ne plus voir les joues humides de la jeune fille.

C'était fait... il lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne se tourmente plus. Il serait au moins en paix avec sa conscience.

Marinette resta figée quelques secondes. Ce que venait de dire Adrien... que devait elle en conclure ? Qu'il renonçait à l'aimer ou qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Elle avait vraiment du mal à suivre le cheminement des pensées de son partenaire une fois de plus...

Mais... à bien y réfléchir, elle était touchée par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Par le fait qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin de lui demander pardon et qu'il l'ait fait, malgré sa fatigue et la souffrance qu'il devait encore éprouver.

Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à aimer, bien au contraire, après l'avoir entendu elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Qu'il soit Chat Noir ou Adrien, il était le même garçon, pas toujours avisé dans le choix de ses mots, mais généreux et toujours sincère, elle en était persuadé à présent. Il était quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait aimer.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle se pencha lentement vers lui, profitant qu'il ait pour l'heure les yeux fermés, cela rendait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire plus facile à oser.  
Adrien sentit soudain des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes et rouvrit les yeux, des yeux qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait bien de celles de Marinette.

Il songea qu'il devait être en train de rêver, mais c'était un rêve si agréable qu'il espérait bien qu'il n'en sortirait jamais.

Sa lady... non, sa princesse... non, Marinette, était en train de l'embrasser, comme si elle partageait enfin ses sentiments, comme si quelque chose était possible entre eux.

Il répondit d'abord timidement au baiser, puis, comme elle ne s'écartait pas, qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre un terme, il y mit plus d'ardeur.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, c'était de loin le plus merveilleux des songes et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Ce n'était qu'un contact de leurs lèvres, ni elle, ni lui n'osaient aller plus loin, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils osaient un tel geste et ils n'avaient envie, ni l'un, ni l'autre, d'y mettre un terme.

Malheureusement l'état de santé d'Adrien les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une brusque quinte de toux l'obligea à s'écarter précipitamment, tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

Marinette inquiète de l'entendre tousser et de le voir chercher à retrouver une respiration normale l'aida à se redresser.

Elle le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit parvenu.

Adrien posa ensuite sur elle un regard noyé par des larmes de souffrance et exprimant une certaine incrédulité.

S'il avait s'agit d'un rêve il n'aurait certainement pas été pris de cette violente quinte de toux, il n'aurait pas si mal... mais alors... tout était vrai ? Marinette avait répondu à sa déclaration par un baiser ?

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire... c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Marinette... je ne rêve pas ? Balbutia t'il.

Comprenant qu'il puisse douter Marinette ne s'offusqua pas, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres, bref mais plein de tendresse.

\- Non, tu n'es pas en train de rêver mon chaton, je t'ai embrassé et j'espère bien pouvoir recommencer lorsque tu iras mieux. Nous aurons du temps perdu à rattraper je crois. Dit elle avec malice. Mais pour le moment, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendormir, tu peux rêver de moi si tu veux, et j'espère que j'en ferai autant pour toi.

Elle cligna des yeux en songeant une fois de plus à son rêve, au Chat Noir si triste qui s'était tenu sur ce toit cette nuit là.

Plus jamais elle ne lui causerait de chagrin de ce genre, elle se le promettait.

Pour masquer le chagrin qu'elle ressentait à penser encore à lui tel qu'il lui était apparu en rêve elle se tourna vers son lit, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher. Elle se glissa entre les draps sans perdre de temps.

\- J'ai hâte ma lady, ma princesse, ma Marinette, dit doucement Adrien, vraiment très hâte.

Cette simple phrase fit augmenter le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille une fois de plus. Malgré le ton ensommeillé, elle recelait tant de promesses...

 _À suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 20)Le Papillon passe à l'attaque**

Loin du refuge des deux super héros le Papillon commençait à se lasser d'attendre qu'ils reviennent. Le fait que Chat Noir avait été repéré dans la région du lac de Laouzas l'avait surpris et contrarié.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser le super héros à partir si loin de Paris et comment avait il fait pour s'y rendre ? Il était également perturbé par le fait que si il semblait que Marinette Dupain-Cheng était avec lui, nulle trace de Ladybug.

Elle n'était sans doute pas très loin, et il avait bien l'intention de la débusquer.

Il savait exactement comment procéder.

Posant un regard agacé sur la télévision, où Nadja Chamack parlait d'une énième célébration en hommage à l'héroïne disparue, il se laissa aller à sourire froidement.

Paris pleurait son héroïne ? Il allait donner à ces gens de quoi changer d'avis à son sujet.

Les médias se chargeraient du reste. Il suffisait de donner l'impulsion de départ.

Cela perturberait sans aucun doute les deux super héros, peut être même mettrait à mal leur entente, et il n'aurait plus qu'à les cueillir et leur prendre leurs miraculous.

Sa décision prise il commença sans attendre.

Sous les regards surpris des personnes à proximité d'un poste de télévision allumé son visage masqué apparu sur les écrans et se lança dans un long discours.

\- Habitants de Paris, vous pleurez votre héroïne disparue, vous maudissez celui qui est la cause de sa disparition, je partage votre peine et votre colère, la mort de celui que j'avais akumatisé est un terrible drame. Même si je tiens à avoir les miraculous, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de personne, je ne suis pas un monstre. Cela me navre, mais je me dois de vous apprendre une terrible nouvelle, ce n'est pas Chat Noir qui a tué cet homme, à l'instant où s'est produit ce drame, où l'akumatisé que j'avais envoyé contre eux a été transpercé par un javelot, Chat Noir était prisonnier d'une sphère de néant. Alors, certes, vous avez vu des photos de lui, les mains maculées du sang de l'homme qui venait d'être tué, vous avez entendu le témoignage de la première personne arrivée sur les lieux après le drame, mais personne ne saurait mieux témoigner que moi, qui voyais tout à travers les yeux de l'akumatisé, et je peux vous jurer que celle qui tenait l'arme était bien Ladybug. C'est elle qui a planté ce javelot dans le corps de celui que j'avais pris sous mon emprise, et elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. C'est elle la meurtrière. Cela n'excuse en rien le comportement de Chat Noir qui, depuis ce jour, fait tout son possible pour la soustraire à la justice, qui a même été jusqu'à enlever une jeune fille et qui a sans doute commis d'autres actes répréhensibles.

Il s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant tous ceux ayant entendu ses propos sous le choc.

Les réactions furent diverses, si de nombreuses personnes refusèrent d'y croire, il y en eut d'autres pour se mettre à douter.

La mention du javelot avait été un élément crucial pour déclencher leurs doutes. En effet, il était de notoriété publique qu'il s'agissait bien de cette arme dont l'on s'était servi pour tuer, elle n'avait pas été retrouvée, mais elle avait pu être identifiée d'après la blessure fatale. Chat Noir n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une arme de ce genre, il avait son pouvoir, ses griffes et son bâton.

Les médias eux s'emparèrent de ce que le Papillon avait dit et le diffusèrent largement.

Très vite l'information dépassa le cadre de Paris.

Le lendemain de l'intervention du Papillon, un autre homme s'adressa aux médias.

Gabriel Agreste avait demandé à Nadja Chamack de venir le rencontrer dans sa demeure et la journaliste ne s'était pas faite prier. Leur entretien avait eu lieu en direct et de nombreuses personnes l'avaient suivi avec intérêt. Nino et Alya étaient de ceux là. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du jeune homme lorsque l'émission avait commencé.

\- Gabriel Agreste, avait commencé Nadja Chamack, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur d'être avec vous aujourd'hui ? Auriez vous des informations concernant l'affaire qui agite Paris en ce moment ? Vous avez affirmé avoir des choses à nous dire à ce sujet.

\- En effet. J'ai appris avec consternation que Ladybug était responsable de la mort de cet homme, et j'en suis vraiment bouleversé. Une héroïne que mon fils admire tant... c'est terriblement navrant de penser qu'elle puisse avoir tué quelqu'un. Que Chat Noir l'aide à se cacher ne me surprend guère par contre, il m'a toujours semblé très proche d'elle, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir des informations à fournir, mais hélas, je n'en ai pas, et pour tout vous dire, j'en recherche. Je ne l'avais pas encore signalé car j'espérais qu'Adrien rentrerait seul, mais mon fils a lui aussi disparu ce jour là et je redoute qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur... La jeune fille que Chat Noir a enlevé est une de ses camarades de classe, il leur arrivait de se promener dans les rues de Paris, parfois sans ma permission, et surtout sans la protection du garde du corps que j'avais attribué à mon fils. Ce jour là Adrien avait encore une fois réussi à lui échapper et n'a pas été retrouvé depuis. Si mon fils était avec la jeune Marinette Dupain-Cheng lorsque Chat Noir s'en est pris à elle, alors Dieu sait ce que cet individu a bien pu faire de lui... si nous avons eu des preuves de la survie de la jeune fille, il n'y en a aucune concernant mon fils. Je prie pour retrouver mon fils en vie, je vais me rendre dans la région où sa camarade a été aperçue, j'espère ainsi pouvoir retrouver mon enfant et le ramener, ainsi que la jeune fille, si cela est possible. Le Papillon a affirmé que Chat Noir n'avait tué personne, j'espère que cela est la vérité et qu'Adrien est en vie, que je vais le retrouver bientôt.

Nadja Chamack reprit la parole, mais Nino éteignit la télévision, il en avait assez entendu. Depuis le drame qui avait fait basculer Chat Noir du côté des méchants dans l'opinion des gens, il avait plus d'une fois tenté de joindre Adrien, sans jamais obtenir de réponse, maintenant il savait pourquoi et il était plus inquiet encore.

Il se tourna vers Alya qui, comme lui, n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de l'intervention de Gabriel Agreste, tout comme elle n'avait pas manqué de regarder l'intervention du Papillon.

La jeune fille était tassée dans son fauteuil, un coussin serré entre ses bras.

\- Pauvre Adrien... j'espère qu'il va bien et que son père se trompe, que Chat Noir n'a rien à voir dans sa disparition... déclara Nino.

Alya tourna un regard noir vers lui.

Depuis le début elle ne cessait de défendre Chat Noir, et elle était devenue plus virulente encore lorsque le Papillon avait accusé Ladybug du meurtre.

\- Bien sur que Chat Noir n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition ! Pas plus que Ladybug n'aurait tué cet homme de sang froid comme le Papillon a tenté de le faire croire ! Tout cela ne sont que des mensonges visant à les discréditer !

\- Je voudrai bien te croire, mais n'empêche qu'on a bien vu Chat Noir emporter Marinette, la police a établi avec certitude que c'était bien elle la jeune fille qui a été vue en sa compagnie.

Alya crispa les poings sur le coussin qu'elle tenait. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et plus encore ignorer où étaient ses amis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie... mais je refuse de douter d'eux, murmura t'elle. Il y a déjà bien assez de gens pour dire qu'ils sont des meurtriers, soit l'un, soit l'autre, soit les deux. Lorsqu'ils reviendront à Paris ils auront besoin de notre soutien. Je suis persuadée qu'ils auront une explication logique et qu'au final le Papillon aura menti. Jamais Ladybug n'aurait tué quelqu'un avant de prendre la fuite, et Chat Noir non plus.

\- Pourtant, ils ne sont plus là, et on a eu la preuve que Chat Noir est loin de Paris. Soupira Nino,

Alya secoua la tête avec irritation, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'il lui redise ce qu'elle savait déjà...

Si seulement elle avait encore le miraculous du Renard, elle pourrait peut être faire quelque chose... ou si elle savait à qui s'adresser... Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient reçu leurs miraculous de quelqu'un, cette personne devait sans doute se faire du soucis, à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà en train d'agir pour secourir les deux super héros.

Elle espérait que cela serait le cas. Parce que visiblement, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient vraiment besoin qu'on leur vienne en aide.

Chez les Agreste l'entretien se termina et Nadja Chamack prit congé avec soulagement, tandis que Nathalie la raccompagnait vers la sortie elle s'efforçait de masquer le profond sentiment de malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle au cours de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre elle et Gabriel Agreste.

Bien sur, elle avait senti qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour son fils, mais en même temps, elle avait eu la déplaisante impression qu'il poursuivait un but qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent disparu. Son intuition de journaliste lui soufflait également qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en ouvrir à qui que ce soit, mais garder un œil sur lui et sur ceux qui travaillaient pour lui. Elle allait confier sa fille à des personnes de confiance et suivre discrètement Gabriel Agreste dans ses déplacements.

La journaliste partie Nathalie rejoignit Gabriel, elle ne fut pas surprise de le découvrir dans la chambre d'Adrien. L'endroit avait été fouillé de fond en comble à plusieurs reprises, sans leur fournir le moindre indice mais Gabriel y revenait souvent. Si Adrien avait des secrets il ne les conservait pas dans l'espace qui lui était alloué, pas d'avantage dans l'enceinte du collège, ils s'en étaient assuré.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas certaine que faire venir cette journaliste était une bonne idée. Elle risque de chercher à fouiner. Se risqua t'elle à dire.

Gabriel reposa un livre qu'il tenait sur l'étagère où il l'avait pris et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ma chère Nathalie, c'est justement dans ce but que je l'ai faite venir, pour lui donner l'envie de fouiner. Répondit il.

Nathalie accepta l'explication sans broncher, ni trahir la moindre émotion.

\- Nous partons donc toujours ? Demanda t'elle avec calme.

\- Oui. Dès que nous serons prêts. Affirma Gabriel. Terminez sans moi, je vais dire au revoir à Emilie.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse et Nathalie ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de le regarder partir avec tristesse.

Une fois devant le cercueil de son épouse l'air assuré de Gabriel s'évapora. Le chagrin et l'inquiétude qui étaient en lui depuis la disparition d'Adrien furent nettement visible sur son visage.

\- Oh Emilie... je suis tellement désolé... je n'ai pas su veiller correctement sur notre fils, mais je te jure que je vais le retrouver et le ramener à la maison et que cette fois, je ne le laisserai plus jamais repartir se mettre en danger. Je vais devoir te laisser seule quelques temps, mais je reviendrai avec lui.

 _À suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre comporte un extrait de l'épisode 9 de la seconde saison. Un des rares que j'ai réussi à voir.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 21)Des annonces très remarquées**

Marinette fut tirée du sommeil au matin par une main qui se posait sur son épaule. En ouvrant les yeux elle découvrit le visage soucieux du médecin penché vers elle.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sans faire appel à Tikki et reprendre le costume de Ladybug, ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment, son début de panique fut stoppé net par le vieil homme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour vos identités secrètes Ladybug, nous avons bien plus grave à nous préoccuper. Dit il dans un murmure afin de ne pas éveiller Adrien. Venez, le petit déjeuner vous attend, laissons votre ami dormir encore, inutile de l'alarmer pour le moment, il doit se reposer le plus possible.

Inquiète Marinette se leva et le suivit.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, le vieux médecin lui désigna la table où attendaient un copieux petit déjeuner et un journal.

Devinant que c'était le journal qui était l'élément préoccupant pour l'heure, Marinette s'en empara et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'article qui faisait la une.

"Ladybug a t'elle tué ?" titrait le journal.

La surprise et le choc la figèrent un instant, elle reposa le journal sur la table, sans le quitter des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle savait déjà que Chat Noir n'avait pas tué l'homme, malgré le fait qu'il ait affirmé le contraire, mais de là à en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était celle à l'origine de cette mort...

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se força à reprendre le journal et se mit à lire.

"Le Papillon s'est manifesté en piratant une chaîne de télévision. Selon ses dires ce serait Ladybug la meurtrière de l'homme retrouvé mort à Paris. Ce crime, tout d'abord imputé à Chat Noir, sous la preuve du témoignage d'une personne l'ayant vu penché sur ses victimes, et des photos prises par elle, est remis en question par les propos du Papillon. Bien que ses affirmations soient sujettes à caution, elles éclairent d'un nouveau jour cette terrible affaire. Ladybug, que l'on tenait pour une victime est elle en vérité une meurtrière en fuite ?"

Le journal échappa à ses doigts tremblants et retomba sur la table.

Le vieux médecin secoua la tête avec accablement, il n'aimait pas avoir été porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais lorsqu'il avait lu l'article, il avait su qu'il devait en parler avec la jeune fille.

\- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses Ladybug, ces journalistes n'ont que les affirmations du Papillon pour appuyer leurs dires. Je ne crois pas que cet individu soit digne de confiance.

Marinette le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par le choc qu'elle venait de ressentir à lire qu'on la croyait une meurtrière.

Reprenant le journal elle se dirigea vers la chambre où était Adrien. Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour la retenir, mais renonça, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, les deux jeunes gens devaient avoir cette conversation et il le savait.

Il se retira dans le salon, en espérant que ses invités surmontent cette épreuve.

Marinette entra dans la chambre et laissa le journal tomber sur le lit où était Adrien. Éveillé en sursaut le garçon regarda tour à tour ce qui venait d'atterrir sur son torse et la jeune fille qui se tenait non loin, les bras croisés et le visage crispé.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'elle avait lu quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il prit le journal et y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de le laisser retomber et de fermer les yeux, accablé.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le Papillon avait trouvé un autre moyen de les atteindre, il ne reculerait vraiment devant rien pour leur nuire.

Rassemblant tout son courage il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Marinette.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que tout cela n'était que des mensonges, que le Papillon était un ennemi redoutable, prêt à tout pour leur nuire, même aux pires manœuvres, ses propos aux médias en étaient une preuve de plus, mais il ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir encore.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma Lady, je vais me rendre à la police, je leur dirai que je suis le coupable, ainsi que le disait le premier témoin. Je rétablirai ta réputation. Dit il finalement.

Marinette le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Avant de se mettre en colère.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu viens tout juste d'être opéré, tu dois te reposer ! Il n'est pas question que tu te rendes à qui que ce soit, surtout pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis ! Hurla t'elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Adrien avec lassitude. L'héroïne de Paris c'est toi. Moi, je ne suis que celui qui lui prête main forte, et qui n'est pas très doué en prime. C'est toi qui gère la situation, qui règle le problème et à qui maître Fu confie les autres miraculous pour que tu trouves de meilleurs alliés.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Marinette ne savait que dire, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être maître Fu, mais si elle en jugeait d'après ce que venait de dire son partenaire, il semblait bien que cet individu joue un rôle primordial et lui ait donné plus de fonctions. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il était clair que Chat Noir vivait mal la situation.

\- Chat Noir... est-ce que tu es... jaloux ? Questionna t'elle d'un ton mal assuré.

Adrien cilla.

Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer jaloux, seulement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà. Cette impression de n'être qu'un instrument facilement remplaçable, parfois même un fardeau pour l'héroïne qu'il secondait et celui qui leur avait remis leurs miraculous.

\- Non... souffla t'il d'un ton mal assuré.

Il n'en était plus certain à présent. Peut être était il jaloux en effet...

L'accablement et la fatigue se mirent à peser plus encore sur lui. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger, mais ce serait sans doute la pire des choses qu'il puisse faire.

Il aurait voulu dire à Marinette ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond, mais il n'était pas certain de trouver les mots pour l'exprimer. Il n'était pas non plus certain qu'elle soit en état de le comprendre.

\- Je voudrai comprendre... me souvenir... déclara Marinette avec effort. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'avancer les yeux bandés dans un endroit plein de choses dangereuses dont personne ne me parle. Tu ne m'aides pas pour le moment... et à qui je peux faire confiance, si tu me laisses dans l'ignorance ?

Adrien soupira. Elle avait raison, il était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait si souvent ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai souvent eu cette impression, je sais à quel point cela peut être pénible. Murmura t'il. Je sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais... j'ai souvent eu le sentiment que je n'avais pas ta confiance. Tu disais que j'étais ton partenaire, ton ami, mais tu me cachais tellement de choses... après j'ai appris que c'était ce que voulait maître Fu. J'ai essayé de passer là dessus, de me dire que ce n'était pas si grave, mais même si ce n'est pas grave, cela n'en est pas moins douloureux pour moi. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, j'aurai laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Pourquoi continuer si je n'ai pas votre confiance ? Voila pourquoi je suis tout disposé à tout prendre sur moi. Même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés, tu ne seras jamais seule, d'autres seront là pour te seconder comme je le faisais. Tu vois, je suis facilement remplaçable.

Marinette sentit des larmes lui venir. Son partenaire semblait si amer, si résigné, certain de ne pas être important pour elle... mais il se trompait ! Elle se moquait de savoir si d'autres pouvaient reprendre la lutte à sa place, elle se moquait de pouvoir trouver d'autres alliés que lui !

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors c'est que nous avons un gros problème de communication. Je ne me souviens pas de la plupart de ce que tu viens de dire, mais je peux t'assurer une chose, pour moi tu n'es pas un instrument, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on peut remplacer, tu es mon partenaire, mon Chat Noir, je n'en veux pas d'autre !

Adrien lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Tu dis cela maintenant, mais lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes souvenirs les choses seront différentes. Affirma t'il.

Tikki vola jusqu'à Marinette et se plaça à hauteur de son visage.

\- Marinette, il est encore sous le choc de ce que vous avez traversé. Je crois qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire. Souffla t'elle.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Il en a trop pris dans la tête en peu de temps, c'est trop pour lui. Ajouta Plagg.

Adrien s'empourpra fortement avant de protester.

\- Je suis là et je ne suis pas sourd !

\- Fais comme si tel était le cas gamin. On parle de choses sérieuses. Répliqua Plagg.

\- Plagg, cette fois tu es allé trop loin. Gronda Marinette devant la souffrance qui venait de se peindre sur les traits du garçon blond.

Le kwami noir grogna sourdement et se tourna vers Adrien. Il cilla en voyant l'expression de son porteur.

Il vola aussitôt vers lui.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Adrien. Tu n'as plus les idées claires, même si tu as l'impression du contraire, tu en baves depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Dit il d'un ton plus doux.

\- Me reposer ou être remplacé ?

Marinette s'assit au bord du lit, lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un qui puisse te remplacer partenaire ? Demanda t'elle.

Adrien secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voyait personne, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Moi non, mais maître Fu...

\- Maître Fu n'est pas là, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a ramené à la vie en sacrifiant une partie de son existence, ce n'est pas lui qui a veillé sur moi, qui m'a prouvé être prêt à tout pour me protéger. Il a peut être fait de nous des super héros Adrien, mais c'est nous qui luttons, c'est nous qui souffrons et même si je retrouve la mémoire, je te jure que je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet. Tu es mon partenaire, le seul et unique Chat Noir qui se battra à mes côtés, si on te remplace, alors il faudra me remplacer aussi.

Adrien eut un faible sourire.

\- Merci Marinette. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant...

\- J'en suis heureuse chaton, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer. Je vais revenir avec ton petit déjeuner.

Adrien tenta de dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Et on ne discute pas !

 _À suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Avertissement : ce chapitre comporte un extrait de l'épisode 9 de la seconde saison. Un des rares que j'ai réussi à voir.**

* * *

 **Héros en fuite**

 **Chapitre 22)Concertation entre un médecin et son patient**

Marinette une fois sortie de la chambre, le médecin y entra à son tour et jaugea du regard l'état de son patient.

Le regard un peu éteint et la pâleur d'Adrien le renseignèrent très vite sur le ressenti du garçon.

Se rapprochant il commença par donner le change en prenant la tension de l'adolescent, plus par habitude que par réel besoin, et pour justifier sa présence.

Satisfait par le résultat, elle n'était ni trop basse, ni trop élevée, rien à redouter de ce côté là. Même s'il était peu probable qu'un garçon aussi jeune ait des soucis de tension, avec les derniers événements, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Il n'avait pas soigné Chat Noir pour le voir succomber à cause d'une négligence.

Une fois rassuré sur ce point, il prit place sur la chaise placée à côté du lit et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas chose facile, mais ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait temps de contacter votre père Adrien ?

Adrien cilla. Il s'était préparé à être démasqué, mais il ne pensait pas que le vieux médecin dévoilerait si vite qu'il savait sa véritable identité.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fixa le vieil homme avec un peu d'angoisse.

\- Ne paniquez pas jeune homme, je sais, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas très difficile. Lorsque le jeune homme qui me livre mes courses est passé ce matin, avant que vous ne sortiez du sommeil votre amie et vous, il m'a parlé du Papillon bien sur, mais aussi d'un autre événement qui a marqué les esprits. Peu de temps après l'intervention de votre ennemi, un autre homme s'est adressé aux médias, un homme dont le fils a semble t'il disparu, un certain Gabriel Agreste qui se fait beaucoup de soucis pour son unique enfant si l'on en croit les propos qu'il a tenu. Il a montré des photos de vous. Même si vous avez coupé vos cheveux, vous avez toujours les mêmes yeux, vous reconnaître n'a pas été très difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez affirmé n'avoir personne à prévenir, mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu de cela. Vous avez un père et il se fait du soucis pour vous.

Adrien soutint son regard, cette fois, il ne ressentait aucune honte à avoir affirmé n'avoir personne. Même si son père affirmait devant les médias qu'il lui manquait, cette affirmation venait un peu tard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient disparu, Ladybug et lui, et c'était seulement maintenant que Gabriel Agreste trouvait le temps d'informer qui que ce soit de sa disparition ? Il ne le faisait pas auprès de la police, il s'adressait aux médias... autrement dit, il attirait l'attention sur lui plus qu'autre chose.

L'amertume en lui était plus forte que n'importe quel autre sentiment. Jadis il se serait probablement senti coupable, il aurait tout fait pour prendre contact avec son père, mais plus maintenant. Les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser avaient fait changer sa façon de voir le monde.

Prenant le bloc, il n'avait aucune envie de se fatiguer à parler, il écrivit rapidement quelques mots d'une écriture nerveuse.

"J'ai un père en effet, qui a attendu plusieurs jours avant de faire part de ma disparition aux médias. J'en tire certaines conclusions, pas vous ?"

Le vieux médecin cilla.

Il ne pouvait réfuter l'argument. C'était bien ce qu'avait fait Gabriel Agreste en effet. Lui n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de donner l'alerte et il s'y serait pris autrement si l'un de ses enfants avait disparu à l'âge qu'avait Adrien. D'un autre côté, il était mal placé pour juger le créateur de mode, ils n'avaient ni le même âge, ni la même vie.

\- Peut être avait il ses raisons... tenta t'il de dire.

Le regard d'Adrien lui indiqua clairement que l'adolescent était d'accord sur ce point, mais qu'il n'y trouvait aucun réconfort et que de son point de vue, cela n'était pas une excuse acceptable.

Adrien résista à la tentation de reprendre le bloc et d'écrire quelques mots supplémentaires qui ôteraient tout doute de l'esprit du médecin. Des mots disant qu'en effet, Gabriel avait de bonnes raisons pour agir comme il l'avait fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas de temps pour lui et s'il avait fini par faire appel aux médias, c'était surtout parce que tôt ou tard son absence aurait été remarquée et Gabriel aurait du s'expliquer à ce sujet. En prenant les devants, en s'exprimant comme il l'avait fait devant les médias, Gabriel se donnait le beau rôle, celui d'un père inquiet pour son enfant, alors qu'il n'en était rien. La seule personne dont il se souciait, c'était celle qu'il avait déjà perdu : son épouse bien aimée.

Le médecin se releva, trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir rester. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir parlé de la sorte, d'avoir mis le garçon face à des vérités douloureuses.

Sans doute aurait il mieux fait d'attendre un peu... mais, entendre parler d'un père sans nouvelle de son enfant l'avait ramené à sa propre condition et il avait mal réagi à cela. Tous les regrets du monde ne parviendraient pas à rattraper sa faute.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'avait dit l'adolescent, le vieux médecin avait envie de croire que le créateur de mode tenait vraiment à son enfant disparu, qu'il s'était adressé aux médias dans l'espoir de le retrouver au plus vite.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'ordinateur, cela lui aurait permis de voir l'émission en question et de se faire une idée.

Il avait toujours la possibilité de se rendre en ville, dans un de ces lieux où l'on pouvait se connecter à internet et voir ce qu'on voulait. Là bas, il aurait l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

L'idée était séduisante, mais elle impliquait de laisser son patient et la jeune fille qui était avec lui seuls dans la maison.

Il hésitait encore, lorsque Ladybug revint et s'alarma de son expression.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Questionna t'elle. Chat Noir ne va pas bien ? Son état empire au lieu de s'arranger ?

\- Non, rien de tout cela. La rassura immédiatement le médecin. C'est juste que je dois me rendre en ville et que je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de vous laisser seuls ici.

Marinette se détendit un peu. Si ce n'était que cela, alors ce n'était pas grave en effet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour vous, menez la vie dont vous avez l'habitude, c'est plus prudent. Il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention. Dit elle gentiment.

Le vieux médecin hocha la tête. Il la détailla attentivement.

\- Je vais me rendre en ville dans ce cas, je serai parti plusieurs heures. On m'a livré des courses ce matin, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant pour nous trois et je doute que mon ordinaire soit au goût de jeunes comme vous. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention comme vous dites, je vais me rendre dans une autre ville que celle que je fréquente d'ordinaire. J'ai moins de chances de me faire remarquer dans des lieux où je n'ai plus mes habitudes. Je ramènerai des affaires pour vous deux. Je crois pouvoir trouver des vêtements à votre taille. Je crois que vous en avez besoin, vous ne pouvez pas éternellement porter les mêmes.

\- Mais, objecta Marinette, si vous n'avez plus l'habitude de vous y rendre, cela ne va t'il pas sembler suspect ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me rendre à Castres, je passerai voir des gens que je connais là bas, puis je ferai les courses avant de rentrer, ainsi cela semblera moins surprenant. J'ai fait mon internat là bas, j'y ai encore pas mal de contacts.

Devant l'expression préoccupée de la jeune fille, il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Ladybug, je ne vais pas trahir votre secret. Je suis médecin ne l'oubliez pas, le secret cela fait partie du métier. Bien, je ne dois pas trop tarder à présent, j'ai une longue route qui m'attend. Reposez vous, surveillez votre partenaire et ne vous tourmentez pas, tout ira bien.

Malgré son inquiétude et le sentiment de malaise que l'idée qu'un vieil homme se fatigue pour eux, Marinette ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il était de loin leur aîné, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il semblait vouloir agir pour les aider. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il revienne et espérer ne pas être en train de faire une terrible erreur.

S'il était en train de se jouer d'eux et revenait avec des forces de polices, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se rendre et de faire en sorte que Chat Noir en fasse autant. Son partenaire, comme avait dit le vieux médecin, n'était pas en état de fuir encore et elle n'en avait aucune envie quand à elle. Elle voulait seulement retrouver une vie normale, si cela était encore possible...

Après avoir écouté le bruit du moteur qui s'éloignait, adossée contre un mur près de la porte d'entrée, pour plus de prudence elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, elle se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol et ferma les yeux.

Tikki et Plagg ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre et se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Assura Tikki doucement. Je suis persuadée que tout ira bien, qu'il ne va rien faire contre vous.

Dans la chambre Adrien avait entendu le moteur et s'en était alarmé. Il hésita à se lever, visiblement le véhicule était parti et rien ne bougeait dans le reste de la maison. L'angoisse commençant à l'envahir, il se décida à quitter son lit. Malgré l'élancement douloureux de son flanc fraîchement opéré il se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. Même s'il savait qu'il était en train de prendre des risques, il ne pouvait pas rester à attendre, il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Une fois dans le couloir, il découvrit Marinette assise par terre non loin de la porte d'entrée, les yeux fermés.

Cette vision l'angoissa plus encore.

Que s'était il donc passé ?

Marinette et les kwamis sursautèrent en entendant une voix mal assurée s'adresser à elle.

\- Princesse ? Que se passe t'il ?

Tournant la tête dans la direction dont elle provenait, ils découvrirent Adrien dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre où il avait été opéré et où il aurait du rester couché.

Une main sur l'endroit douloureux, le visage crispé, l'adolescent blond semblait ne tenir debout que par la force de sa volonté. Une volonté qui ne tarderait plus à ne pas suffire. Déjà son visage se couvrait de sueur et il s'appuya contre le chambranle pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Se lever n'avait clairement pas été une bonne idée... mais il ne pensait pas être encore si affaibli... il cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision et sentit le monde se mettre à tourner autour de lui.

Sa dernière pensée pleinement consciente fut qu'il avait clairement eu tort et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en payer le prix. Il n'était définitivement pas un bon partenaire pour Ladybug.. pour l'heure, il était plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Après cela, tout se brouilla dans son esprit, il restait conscient, mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Revenue de sa surprise la jeune fille se releva vivement et s'élança pour le retenir, parvenant à le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Glissant un bras sous le sien, elle le ramena jusqu'à son lit et le fit se recoucher.

Chat Noir se laissa faire et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau.

\- Nous avons eu chaud cette fois. Commenta Plagg. On va plus pouvoir le lâcher du regard on dirait.

Marinette était d'accord avec lui, visiblement Chat Noir nécessitait une surveillance constante, il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'il recommence une action de ce genre.

Elle posa un regard soucieux sur le pansement qui recouvrait la zone opérée.

Pourvu que ce qu'il venait de faire n'ait pas de conséquences...

 _À suivre_


End file.
